La Reina de los Fracasados
by Sybloominai
Summary: Shizune se ve a sí misma con treintaiún años de edad y decide que es mejor dejar el sofá de Tsunade para comenzar a vivir. Es nueva en el edificio, virgen y la rodean hombres fracasados. Futuro lemon. [ShizunexTodos]
1. Tatami Iwashi

_**¿Por qué, Syb, por qué? **Shizune siempre ha sido una de mis kunoichis favoritas, ni siquiera pregunten el porqué, ni yo lo sé. Cuando la vi, caí rendida a sus pies. Es tierna, de bajo perfil, médico talentosa, la shipeé demasiado con Kabuto por el simple hecho de que pelearon juntos (suficiente evidencia para una ficker random como yo xD). Luego, cuando apareció formando equipo con Genma, Raidō e Iwashi, los curó y salvó el día..., mi corazón comenzó a shipearla con Genma. Pasaron los años y ella apareció hablando con Inoichi, ¡bum! Una nueva pareja que ya tiene un fic. Yamato habló con ella, estuvo de misión con ella. OTRA PAREJA. En fin, un día dije: _«_¿Y porqué no hay un ShizunexTodos?». Aquí está ese fic._

**_Syb, ¿y el OoC de Shizune? _**_No habrá, no se preocupen, siempre he pensado que Shizune es pura y casta. El omake en donde aparece quejándose con Kurenai porque no conoció hombres decentes a lo largo de su viaje que, ¿aló?, inició cuando era una niña. Para mí fue un «sigo virgen»._

* * *

**_Glosario de Personajes: _****_Genma_**_ es el examinador de los exámenes chunin que reemplazó a Hayate, usa una aguja en la boca y luego es compañero de Shizune, Raido e Iwashi. **Raido **es el guardaespaldas con la cara quemada de Sandaime, usa dos anillos en una mano (ni idea la relevancia, solo me gusta ese detalle), posteriormente formó parte de un equipo con Ino y Choji en el rescate de Asuma, pelea con una espada y capa negra, oculto entre los cuervos de Aoba. **Iwashi** es el chunin que los acompaña, tiene una barbita de chivo e inconscientemente quiere ir a __«__darles caza» a los Cuatro del Sonido como si él pudiera hacer algo. **Tonbo** es un tipo que sale al principio y tiene toda la cara vendada (¿cómo ve?), posteriormente sale ayudando a **Inoichi**, el padre de Ino, cuando están buscando entre los recuerdos de un cuerpo. _

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_Este fic contendrá escenas lemon._

* * *

**La Reina de los Fracasados.**

_Por Sybilla._

* * *

_**Capítulo fracasado I**_:

Tatami Iwashi.

* * *

—¡Es hora de levantarse! —gritó Shizune, apretando el nudo del delantal firmemente a tu cintura. Todas las mañanas era igual y parecía que solo Tonton obedecía finalmente. El pequeño cerdito ya estaba comiéndose su ración de frutas frescas en la mesa, a un lado del desayuno que todavía esperaba ser comido. La morena frunció la boca y volvió a gritar, esta vez asomándose ligeramente en la habitación, como respuesta solo recibió un quejido perezoso—. ¡Es hora de trabajar!

—Dame un descanso.

—El trabajo espera —resolvió ella al instante, no quería mostrarse dudosa pero cuanto más trataba de engañarse a sí misma, no podía engañar a nadie más. Solía jugar con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa y ese momento no era la excepción. Abrió la boca para decir lo que le había estado molestando desde la charla que había tenido con Kurenai, cuando la lucidez la atacó en un estado de ebriedad evidente, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Todo era más fácil cuando lo pensaba—. Hay algo que debo decirle.

—¿Qué? —respondió su mentora, sentándose en la cama con un camisón de seda que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Shizune sonrió nerviosa, era el momento, al fin había llegado. Jugó con sus dedos y ellos jugaron con los flecos del delantal—. ¿Es por el sofá que estás usando para dormir? Ya le he dicho a Izumo que traiga uno mejor.

—El sofá está bien, de hecho… yo también hablé con él.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Ya lo sabe.

—Postulé a un departamento. —Tsunade gruñó desde la cama y la morena retrocedió unos pasos, sabía que era un tema sensible. Muchos años habían pasado ya desde que viajaban juntas, y solo Shizune sabía cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que la aceptara junto a ella, puesto que a Tsunade no le gustaban los cambios y este era uno. Levantarse sin los gritos de la sobrina de su novio muerto, sin tener las comodidades que ella le brindaba… aunque siempre podía decirle a Izumo y Kotetsu que le trajeran el desayuno no sería lo mismo—. Me notificaron esta mañana —dijo ella mientras que del delantal sacaba una pequeña carta—, me lo dieron.

—¿Qué pasará con Tonton?

—Pensaba en que yo podría la tuición durante los días de semana, usted los fines de semana.

—¿Y dónde dormirá Tonton durante la semana?

—Será un departamento en el Complejo de Veteranos. Está en el último piso, tiene una gran vista. Tiene una cama…. —murmuró Shizune, no sabiendo qué otros detalles resaltar. No era que le molestara dormir en el sofá, siempre se dijo que sería temporal pero ya llevaba meses en eso. Cuidar a su mentora era un privilegio, no quería que eso lo dudaran, pero debía tener sus propias cosas. El dinero que ganaba estaba acumulándose en sus bolsillos y no sabía en qué gastar si no tenía ni siquiera un dormitorio en el cual caer rendida. Era algo que debía hacerse.

—¿Complejo de Veteranos? —rió la rubia, por fin se levantó y caminó hasta el baño—. ¿Por qué ese lugar? No es más que un edificio viejo lleno de uniformados fracasados y sin familia.

—Es un comienzo —se defendió. Tsunade la veía a través del espejo del baño con una sonrisa.

—Eres una _cualquiera_ —soltó como si estuviera ladrando—. Quieres ir y elegir a un hombre para llevártelo a tu lindo departamento, no te costará mucho. Esos fracasados no han visto a una mujer en años.

—No diga esas cosas, solo quiero un lugar para mí.

—No me mientas, Shizune. Te conozco, ahora que tienes treinta y uno comenzaste a preocuparte.

—Si me disculpa —dijo la morena—, tengo un turno en el hospital y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Está bien, Shizune. Te diré esto una vez: no te quedes con el primer hombre con el que te diviertas, no querrás quedarte con el mismo pene por el resto de tu vida.

—¡Adiós! —Sin importar la edad que tuviese, los consejos de su mentora hacían que se sonrojara al rojo vivo.

* * *

—No estoy buscando un hombre —le dijo al cerdito que caminaba junto a ella. Se detuvieron frente a la vitrina de una florería que habían visto cuadra y media atrás, las flores veraniegas la llamaban a gritos ya que, como su mentora le había dicho, donde viviría era un edificio viejo, feo y donde reinaba la masculinidad. Una flor dentro del departamento sería su sello, además olían demasiado bien. Tonton pareció aprobar los pensamientos de la morena de adquirir unas cuantas. Cuando estuvieran marchitas se las comería. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba zanjado el tema del horrible hombre que iría a rescatarla de la soltería. La miró cruelmente—. No es que no quiera llegar a casa y tener compañía. Estar en pareja debe ser bonito —suspiró y admiró las flores que estaban dentro de la tienda, las que eran demasiado delicadas para estar a la intemperie. Inoichi captó su atención, el rubio estaba trasplantando unas orquídeas de un macetero de plástico a uno de cerámica. Tenía amplios hombros, gran pecho y buen porte.

Tsunade no pudo ser más oportuna y apareció en su mente: «no te quedes con el primer hombre con el que te diviertas, no querrás quedarte con el mismo pene por el resto de tu vida».

Vio su reflejo en la vitrina y se vio a sí misma junto a Inoichi en alguna labor marital. El hombre había estado casado por un tiempo corto y sido padre soltero, era un buen partido. Ella soltera, él soltero, ¿qué había de malo? Su reflejo enrojeció y volvió a la realidad. Debía irse de allí y ver su departamento nuevo. ¿Ella e Inoichi? Estaba loca, un hombre como él no se fijaría en una mujer como ella, además, era estúpido imaginarse a sí misma casada con el primer espécimen que aparecía. Su mentora tenía razón.

—Vámonos, Tonton.

—¡Señorita Shizune! —exclamó Ino apareciendo desde el interior de la tienda, llevaba su delantal puesto y la morena se recriminó a sí misma por no haberla notado antes, quizás la Yamanaka la había pescado mirando a su padre con esos ojos de cazadora de esposos novata—. ¿Quiere entrar? Mi papá y yo estamos organizando los capullos que acaban de llegar.

—Está bien, Ino, debo irme. Tengo un departamento nuevo que debo ir a arreglar.

—Insisto. Los departamentos se vuelven acogedores con las flores. —Ino estaba agradecida sin duda, por eso estaba empecinada en servirle de algo. Nadie más que Shizune le había tenido tanta paciencia a la hora de perfeccionar el manejo del control de _chakra_. Por semanas se había refugiado en la morena en los turnos de hospital en donde se desempeñaba como una enfermera voluntaria mientras practicaba el _ninjutsu_. Era el momento de la rubia de tenderle la mano a Shizune—. Entremos.

—Sí. —La siguió tragando saliva espesa, Inoichi era mentalista y fácilmente podría adivinar lo que había estado pensando. Pasaron a su lado pero aparentemente estaba muy concentrado con su orquídea que no las notó. Shizune estaba aliviada y decepcionada a la vez.

—¡Este! —Indicó Ino y se lo entregó, era un ramo primaveral de flores con las que no estaba familiarizada. Lo imaginó en la mesa que tendría en el departamento y se sonrió a sí misma, Ino tenía razón, el ramo sí haría que fuese más acogedor. Buscó en sus bolsillos un poco de cambio pero la rubia se escandalizó—. No, por favor. Ha sido tan gentil conmigo que quiero regalárselo.

—No sé qué decir, Ino. —Tonton gruñó contento.

—Acéptalo, Shizune. —La morena se petrificó—. Mi hija me ha dicho todo lo que has hecho por ella. —Shizune sonrió y tímidamente se despidió con un gesto para caminar hasta su departamento donde Izumo la esperaba con las llaves. Salió junto al cerdito y las flores de la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios, ser gentil con todas las personas era algo que no le había enseñado su mentora y le estaba resultando. La puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse detrás de ella—. Déjame acompañarte.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Estoy a dos cuadras de mi departamento —resolvió cuando Inoichi se paró junto a ella. Tonton no lo aprobaba.

—¿Complejo de Veteranos? —Ella asintió—. No te imaginaba en ese lugar. —«No es más que un edificio viejo lleno de uniformados fracasados y sin familia.»

—No necesitaba mucho espacio, además Izumo fue gentil de darme uno de los departamentos desocupados de un día para otro.

—Viví un tiempo allí antes de casarme. Gran lugar para ser soltero —«y fracasado» completaba la mente atormentada de la morena—. En fin, había algo que quería pedirte. —Shizune se concentró en la sombra que proyectaba el fornido hombre maduro y en lo pequeña que ella parecía junto a él—. Se trata de Ino.

—Dime. —Trató de parecer seria pero sus dedos jugaban decepcionados en su regazo.

—Eres médico, Shizune, más que nadie debes saber lo que está pasando ahora mi abejita.

* * *

Izumo la esperaba con una sonrisa a las afueras del Complejo de Veteranos. Las llaves resplandecían en su mano derecha mientras que la otra reposaba perezosa en su bolsillo. Shizune apuró el paso con las flores y Tonton, Inoichi se había ido raudo a la florería al momento de decirle sus intenciones. «Una tontería», pensaba la morena. No había nada nuevo que podría enseñarle a su hija. Es más, Ino debería enseñarle unas cosas. Frunció la boca con algo de enfado que no pasó desapercibido para el uniformado administrativo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Nada, cosas que suceden en el hospital. —Shizune comenzó a subir las escaleras, Izumo no quedó contento con la explicación de la señorita. Había visto a Inoichi despedirse de ella rígidamente. Percibía cierta tensión sexual. Miró al cerdito que tenía sus ojos sobre él y pudo jurar que estaba enfadado. Era como si Tonton le indicara que debía dejar de pensar tonterías y seguir a su amada humada. La alcanzó en el segundo piso con la criatura rosada casi masticándole los tobillos.

—Está en el último piso, señorita Shizune, espero que no le moleste subir seis pisos todos los días.

—La vista lo vale, ¿verdad? —indicó optimista y se echó a andar escaleras arriba. Izumo se mantuvo callado, ver tejados de otros edificios no era una vista muy alentadora, y si se intentaba ver más allá se topaba con el macizo amarillo de la muralla que delimitaba la aldea. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no dar muchos detalles simplemente porque nadie quería ese departamento. Emprendió el camino tortuoso hacia arriba, saludó con un gesto a Genma y a Raidō que salían de sus respectivos departamentos en el segundo piso y se mortificó por la decepción que la morena se llevaría. Debió decirle a Kotetsu que atendiera este caso.

Cuando por fin llegaron y el uniformado abrió la puerta, las palabras se le atascaron a la morena en la garganta. Izumo pensó en que sería un día de fracaso inmobiliario. Sin embargo, comenzó a decir el discurso que varias veces ya había repetido.

—Es el último departamento del edificio. Más grande que el resto, eso debe compensar un poco su ubicación. Se sanitizó este año por lo que no deberías preocuparte de las plagas, solo las palomas. Te aconsejo que te compres un gato… —dijo Izumo dudando de la reacción del compañero porcino de la asistente podría ser favorable—. Las cortinas llevan acá un tiempo por lo que deberías cambiarlas… Mira, por aquí está el dormitorio, hice que Kotetsu cambiara la cama. —Shizune siguió al chunin con una sonrisa, por muy horribles que fueran las condiciones para él, para ella no había nada que un poco de trabajo no podía arreglar—. Tus compañeros de piso serán Tobitake Tonbo y Umino Iruka, aún quedan dos puestos vacantes. Tatami Iwashi estuvo acá pero ya fue promovido al quinto piso.

—¿Promovido dices? —Shizune sintió que había algo que estaba ocultándole. El edificio era lindo, la vista también, pero algo en el discurso de Izumo hacía parecer que todos luchaban por huir del lugar avanzando piso a piso hasta la salida.

—Sí… —indicó él—. Existe esta estúpida regla. No te preocupes, esto se aplica a los hombres solteros —«y fracasados.»—, que viven aquí. Cuando uno se va, porque forma familia o se casa o se muere, uno del piso de arriba lo ocupa. Normalmente toma años llegar al primer piso. Morino Ibiki está hace años en el departamento uno y al parecer no quiere irse.

—Entiendo —respondió ella e Izumo se vio satisfecho—. Lo tomo, ¿cuándo puedo mudarme?

—Puede ser ahora. —El uniformado se fue cerrando la puerta con un peso menos sobre los hombros, acomodar departamentos para sus compañeros era un trabajo pesado. Shizune suspiró esperanzada con el silencio que se hizo de pronto, Tonton hizo lo mismo.

* * *

La primera noche que pasó en su departamento fue tan fría que estuvo a punto de volver al sofá en la casa Hokage. Imaginaba que su mentora esperaba que ocurriera eso ya que deliberadamente le habría ordenado a Izumo eliminar la calefacción para asegurarse. Se duchó con un chorro pequeño de agua fría y corrió desnuda por el departamento sin cortinas al dejar la maleta en el recibidor por miedo a las alimañas que podrían morar los recónditos oscuros. Lo único que la animaba ese nuevo día eran las flores veraniegas que adornaban la mesa.

El desayuno consistió en frutas picadas para ella y Tonton y comieron en silencio mientras salía vaho por sus narices.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Shizune se animó, alguien iría a recibirla en el edificio. Al abrir la puerta el uniformado de cara vendada Tonbo apareció en el lugar. La morena solo sabía que trabajaba en Inteligencia y pocas veces lo había visto en su vida.

—Buenos días, señorita, ¿está Iwashi?

—No que yo sepa —indicó ella con una sonrisa y vio a Tonton gruñir en la mesa tan confundido como ella. Al parecer, el hombre no sabía quién era ella. Tonbo sonrió y se dio la libertad de mirar más allá, para identificar a quién le hacía gestos la médico. Sorpresa fue lo que sintió cuando vio en la mesa a un cerdito con vestimenta, sobre una silla con varios libros gruesos de medicina apilados para estar al nivel de la mesa, y a un lado del puesto de la humana. La extraña visión terminaba con un femenino arreglo floral. No, Iwashi ya no debía vivir allí…, no lo veía capaz de salir con una mujer como esa. Es más, solo salía con civiles fácilmente impresionables que de ninguna forma podrían llegar a vivir en el edificio.

—¿Iwashi ya no vive aquí?

—No, ahora yo vivo aquí —dijo lo obvio. Tonbo se sintió intranquilo y decidió presentarse como era debido.

—Soy Tobitake Tonbo, mucho gusto. ¿Eres nueva en la aldea?

—Soy Shizune, asisto a la Hokage y soy médico al igual que ella.

—¿Médico? Eso es fantástico. Estoy cansado de vivir rodeado de maestros de la Academia, no pueden trasnochar y tampoco puedes trasnochar sin molestarlos. Además, no puedes sacarles provecho de nada, sin ofender a Iruka… Trabajo en Inteligencia por si quieres espiar a alguien —indicó esto último entre susurros como si fuese un ilícito. Tonton no lo aprobó y gruñó despectivo.

—Supongo que si necesitas asistencia médica, aquí estaré. —Shizune solo había dicho para cumplir, no quería sanar heridas hechas de forma turbia. Tonbo asintió contento y se fue—. Eso fue demasiado para mí…, pero no me desanimaré, no. Viviré aquí cueste lo que cueste.

—_Bien dicho, vecina_ —replicó el uniformado vendado desde el otro lado de la pared. Shizune puso mala cara, además de frío, el departamento tenía las paredes tan delgadas como un papel.

—Vámonos, Tonton, tenemos un horario que debemos seguir. —El cerdito asintió y se bajó de un salto la pila de libros.

Salieron en silencio para no atraer a más vecinos extraños del piso seis, aunque Iruka no era para nada extraño. Quedarse en el último piso para él solo debía significar que ya se había establecido allí y que no le importaban las estúpidas reglas impuestas por neandertales con altos niveles de testosterona. Sería agradable para ella tenerlo como un vecino permanente. Bajó rauda las escaleras, conteniendo la curiosidad de ver quién se escondía detrás de cada puerta y teniendo la esperanza de que alguno de los inquilinos apareciera en los pasillos para ayudarla. Esto ocurrió en el primer piso, a un lado del correo.

—Genma, buenos días —dijo ella y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento para dejarlo aturdido al verla allí, bajando sonriente las escaleras mugrosas y masculinas del edificio. Dejó las notificaciones a un lado y se dedicó a observarla guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y sintiendo cómo las gotas de su cabello mojado humedecían su chaqueta del uniforme. Shizune quedó muda ante tal visión, simplemente era un hombre hermoso y fuera de su alcance.

—Shizune, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Estaba preguntándome… —comenzó ella sintiéndose cohibida al tenerlo en frente, él sonrió cuando ella se acomodó el pelo detrás de una oreja en un evidente gesto de coquetería tímida—. ¿Con quién puedo hablar para arreglar la calefacción?

—Izumo, todo pasa por él —respondió con una sonrisa. Shizune asintió, una cosa era estar con él en una misión y otra muy distinta era ser una vecina más. Hablar con él de una cotidianidad como la calefacción luego de que Tsunade le abriera la cabeza y arrojara dentro de su mente una idea: «Quieres ir y elegir a un hombre para llevártelo a tu lindo departamento, no te costará mucho. Esos fracasados no han visto a una mujer en años.» Pero Genma no era un fracasado, él vivía en el piso dos—. ¿Qué departamento te dio problemas?

—El 60. —Genma frunció la boca, más aturdido que nunca. El pequeño Iwashi había conseguido novia en el equipo que habían formado con ella, Raidō y él. Seguramente había empezado la atracción cuando él y Raidō fueron a emboscar a los cuatro del Sonido sin éxito. Se sintió extrañamente arrepentido de todos esos consejos que le había dado al pequeño chunin en la taberna, el sello Shiranui había sido robado y se creyó suplantado.

—¿Pasaste la noche con Iwashi?

—¿Qué? —La figura de Tonbo apareció en su cabeza, debía ser un error usual pensar que el chunin con la barba puntiaguda seguía viviendo en su departamento—. No, ahora vivo ahí, él se mudó.

—Es un alivio oírlo… Veré a Izumo ahora, debe encargarse de mis cañerías, aparentemente cada vez que tomo una ducha, el departamento de Ibiki también lo hace. —Él sonrió con su boca torcida y ella sintió que se evaporaba. Tonton no sabía si aprobarlo—. Yo le diré que necesitas que arregle la calefacción.

—Gracias, Genma. —A Shizune le encantada decir su nombre.

—De nada —resolvió galante—. ¿Cuándo te enlistarás en misiones? Se te extraña en el equipo.

Shizune terminó por derretirse por el cumplido y Tonton presionó su nariz contra su pierna para que entrara en razón. Llegarían tarde al hospital, luego a la Torre y a la vida. La morena se despidió del maravilloso hombre y se fue. Durante todo el turno no dejó de pensar en sus ojos castaños, su cabello sedoso y esa voz aterciopelada.

* * *

—Aquí está el reporte de hoy, el inventario y su té —indicó eficientemente la asistente. Sonreía demasiado para ser otro aburrido día en la oficina. Para Tsunade el que el almuerzo haya sido servido por Kotetsu había sido desagradable, él no sabía que odiaba que pusieran hígado en sus platos, si Shizune había aprendido eso luego de pasar años de estar junto a ella, Kotetsu jamás aprendería a tiempo. La rubia acariciaba al cerdito sentada en su silla y miraba a la morena como si todos sus problemas fueran su culpa. ¿Hígado? Qué asco—. Mire, debía irme, no podía seguir durmiendo en el sofá.

—Dime, Shizune, ¿quién es Tatami Iwashi? No imaginaba que tu búsqueda fuese viento en popa tan pronto.

—¿También usted? Podría preguntar, si no le molesta, ¿quién le dijo eso?

—Tiene veintitrés…, aunque es más alto que tú, eso debe compensarlo supongo —indicó su mentora, leyendo la ficha del antiguo inquilino del departamento de la discordia—. Mira, trabajó con Anko un tiempo en Vigilancia y… ¡oh! Estuvo en la misión en la que asististe a Raidō y a Genma en la emboscada del Sonido. No me dijiste que sostenías una relación con este pequeño chunin desde hace tiempo.

—¡Él vivía en mi departamento antes que yo! Pero por alguna razón nadie parece saberlo. No, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con él y no lo veo desde aquella misión —explicó alzando la voz más de una vez. Tonton la miró preocupado.

Tsunade se vio satisfecha con la respuesta pero no menos ofendida. Dejó la ficha sobre el escritorio y volvió a volcar su atención a Tonton, quien se acomodaba dando círculos para dormir nuevamente en su regazo.

—¿Quiénes son tus vecinos?

—Iruka y Tonbo, los otros dos departamentos están desocupados.

—Así que será Iruka. —Shizune no entendió pero no estaba segura si quería llegar a hacerlo. Tsunade sonrió de lado y el cerdito temió lo que podría estar tramando, así que saltó y se fue a un rincón de la oficina—. Se sienta a mi lado cuando asignamos misiones, tiene una molesta manía… Tiende a acomodarse la chaqueta todo el tiempo y a disculparse por todo. Si puedes aguantar eso y que sea un chunin, adelante.

—No hable así, no tiene nada malo ser chunin. Es un gran maestro de la Academia y odia trasnochar, será un gran vecino.

—Te gusta —concluyó Tsunade y la miró molesta. Shizune nunca lo reconocería a menos que se lo sacara a la fuerza.

—No me gusta —replicó la morena, cansada de todo el asunto del hombre que la salvaría de la soltería—. Puede quedárselo si quiere.

—No lo quiero. Quédatelo.

—Muy tarde, es suyo —dijo la asistente, tomando la bandeja en la que sirvió el té y un montón de papeles que debía revisar antes de que la rubia perezosa los firmara, para luego caminar hasta la salida con la espalda recta—. Y me ausentaré esta tarde, debo comprar nuevos muebles. Kotetsu se encargará desde ahora. Volveré por Tonton más tarde.

—¡Shizune! —Gritó la jefa como una desquiciada y ella se apresuró a cerrar la puerta para ahogar la potencia de su voz. Kotetsu se sintió a morir al verla salir y se desplomo sobre su pequeño escritorio improvisado en el pasillo, estaba enterrado de documentos que esperaban su organización. Nadie conseguía ordenar papeles de la forma que le gustaban a la Quinta, nadie excepto Shizune.

—Señorita Shizune… —imploró agotado pero ella apuró el paso, no quería quedarse porque la fuerza del desorden harían que se quedara a organizar y entonces Tsunade sería la ganadora.

Saliendo del edificio se encontró con Inoichi en las escaleras. Todo había sido tan rápido y de frente que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y él la cogió de los hombros gentilmente para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

—Inoichi… Hola —dijo incómoda, él sonreía con un dejo de timidez en sus ojos claros. No se parecía a la sonrisa que llevaba Genma en la mañana, que por cierto, se preguntaba si se había acordado de ella al hablar con Izumo. De vuelta a Inoichi, era ligeramente más bajo que el castaño de la aguja en la boca pero se veía imponente con su traje gris que llevaba ese día. Y esa chaqueta negra sobre todo le adicionaba más volumen a su ya abultado pecho.

—Me preguntaba si has pensado en lo que te dije.

—Lo olvidé, prometo hacerlo dentro de esta semana —indicó diplomáticamente, miró hacia su hombro derecho como un gesto que gritaba que debía dejar de sujetarla. Quizás había sido el gesto o que estaba leyéndole la mente al tocarla, ya que la soltó inmediatamente. Shizune se encogió de hombros, no le gustaba lo que le estaba pidiendo. Esta vez, la morena supo que le había leído la mente por la cara que él había puesto.

—No hay nada por la cual avergonzarse.

—¿Y por qué tienes esa cara? —rebatió con recelo. Kotetsu pasó a su lado buscándola pero siguió de largo cuando vio tensa la situación entre la asistente y el jefe del Cuartel de Espionaje y Tortura, ella con la cara congestionada en un sonrojo fulminante y él con una expresión de terror que solo se la había visto cuando su hija explotaba en gritos. Seguramente, Inoichi había hecho realmente malo con la pobre morena. ¿Amoroso? Algo de eso había.

—Discúlpame, no quise hacerlo… He estado toda la mañana en el Cuartel y sigo _sensible_.

—¡No toques a la gente si estás así!

—Nunca había sucedido, es que estabas tan abierta a la lectura —reconoció. «Abierta» no era una palabra muy bonita para referirse a su mente ya que podía malinterpretarse. Kotetsu volvió a pasar por el pasillo a un lado de las escaleras al ser el edificio una estructura esférica y por su expresión estaba interesado en saber qué era lo que el rubio debía decirle a Shizune—. Estoy avergonzado, déjame invitarte un trago.

—Debo ir a comprar…

—Muebles, lo sé, luego de tomar algo podemos ir.

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, Shizune, déjame compensarte. Realmente me siento mal por lo que sucedió.

* * *

Shizune estaba sentada en un horrible bar queriendo salir de allí pero Inoichi llegó con lo prometido y se sentó junto a ella. Recibió sin mucho ánimo el licor mientras él se deshacía de la chaqueta oscura que lo sofocaba. Suspiró, el tema que los convocaba no era agradable y ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a su mentora. Su oscuro secreto que no quería que saliera jamás a la luz y que muriera con ella si no se solucionaba pronto. Inoichi aclaró la garganta.

—Escucha, Inoichi, hablaré con tu hija sobre el asunto desde la perspectiva médica como querías. Le diré todas las consecuencias que no puedes decirle como lo son las enfermedades venéreas y los embarazos, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo como voluntaria en un hospital creo que ya debe saber todo eso. Existen folletos en donde sale todo —indicó con la esperanza de que con eso toda la preocupación paterna desapareciera, pero la inquietud que lo aquejaba no abandonó por un segundo las arrugas que se le formaban en su boca. Llevó una de sus grandes manos a las de ella y sonrió.

—¿Esos folletos te ayudaron a ti?

—No me toques, no quiero que leas nada más. —Retiró su mano rápidamente y frunció el ceño—. No necesito folletos, la medicina me ayuda un poco si quieres saber.

—Cuando bebo mi mente deja de estar sensible —dijo para cambiar de tema y tomó un gran sorbo. Shizune agradeció gesto pero no imitó su acción. Con solo unas gotas ya se sentía somnolienta y no quería terminar reconociendo más cosas vergonzosas. Seguramente él estaba empezando una especie de entrevista para succionarle la información—. Empecé tempranamente y por eso fui padre tan joven. Estaba lleno de hormonas y comencé a confundir esas nuevas sensaciones con amor. No quiero que Ino pase por lo mismo.

—Hablaré con ella —resolvió cuando tuvo suficiente.

—En cambio, tú solo te concentraste en ser una de las mejores en tu área. Siempre fuiste así, incluso allá en la Academia con tus problemas de puntería. Eres más lista que yo. —Shizune quedó en silencio, con que Inoichi recordaba que había sido su profesor suplente por unas semanas. Sonrió nerviosa ante el sutil halago del rubio y estuvo tentada en beber un poco de alcohol solo para mantenerse ocupada en algo, pero Inoichi la detuvo—. Quiero ayudarte con tu pequeño problema, Shizune, de la misma forma con la que te ayudé con la puntería.

—No sabes el problema que tengo.

—Sé que nunca has estado con un hombre —susurró.

—Suficientes lecturas mentales por hoy. —La morena se levantó con premura. El día ya estaba arruinado, no tendría sus nuevos muebles pero poco le importaba, solo quería ir a su departamento con el cerdito y pasarse la velada nocturna escribiendo notas sobre los documentos importantes que Kotetsu probablemente no podría decodificar. Tomó la carpeta, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se fue. ¿Qué si nunca había estado con alguien? Había compartido saliva una vez con un chico al cual no le recordaba el nombre. Solo sabía que había estado en la Academia con ella pero nunca se había graduado, quizás trabajaba ahora como un civil normal, uno de buena puntería.

Caminó rápido y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas iban a juntarse. Chocó con un par de transeúntes pero todo valía si quería llegar prontamente a su edificio, su departamento y su cama. Inoichi podía tener buenas intenciones, pero tratar de hablar con ella para hacerla sentir menos anormal era imposible. Seguramente todavía la veía como la pequeña chiquilla de buenas calificaciones que necesitaba de palabras de aliento, seguramente le había despertado su lado paterno al verla tan vulnerable… Y de pronto, todo lo que había hecho Yamanaka había dejado de ser tan horrible y su corazón se sintió enternecido por el gesto, aunque haya sido desafortunado.

Se vio en las escaleras del edificio, frente a las puertas, sin saber si volver a la taberna.

—Shizune, ¿perdiste tus llaves? —Dijeron detrás de ella. La morena se volteó encontrándose a Genma y a Raidō en los primeros escalones, ambos tenían una expresión cansada que indicaba que habían estado en el turno de la Muralla durante el día. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Bien, nos preocupamos al verte parada allí sin hacer nada.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó esta vez Raidō con su voz profunda. Genma era distraído, el guardaespaldas en cambio era el que podía mirar más allá de la respuesta.

—Solo pensaba en lo que debo hacer. —Taberna, departamento. Departamento, taberna.

—Oímos que había un cerdito perdido en la Torre. Alguien olvidó ir por él. —Genma iba hablando mientras buscaba las llaves del edificio para abrir la puerta. La cara de horror de la morena lo hizo reír y Raidô fue el que la tranquilizó.

—Ya está con la Hokage, Shizune.

—Gracias, Raidō —indicó cuando se hubo tranquilizado. Ambos entraron cuando Genma les abrió. Dentro, el edificio estaba más oscuro, húmedo y lúgubre que el exterior. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y por primera vez ella se arrepintió de vivir en el último piso. Sentía como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido al dejarlos a ellos en sus respectivos departamentos, allí en el segundo piso—. Duerman bien —dijo cuando los dos jugaban con sus llaves.

—Shizune —llamó Genma, ella se detuvo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que se ofreciera a acompañarla hasta el final de las escaleras—. Hablé con Izumo, se ocupó de tu calefacción en la tarde. Desafortunadamente para Ibiki, mis cañerías deben esperar al fin de semana.

La morena agradeció en silencio, el castaño se despidió con un gesto y entró en el departamento. Seguramente estaba demasiado cansado para más, y Shizune terminó de convencerse de que él estaba fuera de los límites. Raidō cerró su puerta sin haber pisado siquiera el interior de su hogar y caminó hacia ella tan rápido como el cansancio se lo permitía.

—Te acompaño —dijo y se echó a andar por la penumbra de las escaleras del edificio, sin esperar las quejas correspondientes a un actuar moralmente correcto. Podía notar la molestia de la médico de caminar sola—. Cada cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer, todos en el edificio lo sabrán —le explicó cuando ya iban llegando al cuarto piso. Allí, una ampolleta parpadeaba cada vez que una polilla chocaba con ella—. No hay muchas mujeres viviendo en este edificio, y la que vive aquí tiene mala fama.

—¿Anko? —susurró sorprendida. Sí, la chica llevaba mallas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación; sí, abusaba de la sensualidad. La amiga de Kurenai calzaba a la perfección con la descripción. Raidō asintió levemente.

—Cuando Genma me dijo que ahora vivías aquí no lo creía, no tienes ese perfil. Asumí que no lo sabías —dijo él, habían parado en frente de la puerta número 60. Shizune sacó sus llaves pensando en que debió haber escuchado con más atención a su mentora, no por nada había empezado a hablar de sus intenciones al mudarse allá.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No puedo. —Shizune comprendió que él debía tener una novia celosa.

* * *

—¿Inoichi? —exclamó Tsunade al momento de entrar. Parecía tan enojada como divertida ahí en su despacho, Kotetsu era quien le servía té ese día pero, aunque él alcanzara la perfección en la temperatura, sabor y dulzura del brebaje, no dejaría de molestarla. Lo miró enfadada—. ¡Vete! No quiero que oigas más. —El uniformado se fue aliviado y le dedicó una mirada traviesa a Shizune antes de salir—. Pequeña cualquiera, me alegra que esta vez sea un jōnin de elite.

—¿Qué tiene en contra de los chunin? Es grosero.

—No cambies de tema, Shizune. ¿Estás o no con Yamanaka?

—No responderé a eso —replicó la morena, visiblemente avergonzada—. Él solo me pidió ayuda.

—Acompañarlo a una taberna es de mucha ayuda. —La rubia estaba divertida viendo cómo la morena trataba de tomar notas de cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarla a los ojos. Tsunade nunca había visto a Shizune salir con alguien, apenas coqueteaba con el sexo masculino durante sus viajes, por lo que llegó a pensar que ella simplemente no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Además, su lado maternal estaba totalmente cubierto por el cerdito que habían rescatado de terminar en una barbacoa. Sin embargo, en ese momento, al verla así de congestionada hacía que le recordara a la niña que salió a su lado de la aldea para convertirse en su aprendiz. Con la boca fruncida, supo que debía que la figura materna que se suponía que era—. Sé Inoichi es un borracho pero si te gusta, adelante. No pienses en las cosas que te dije el otro día.

—No me gusta, para ser sincera —«mentirosa», gritaba su voz interior—. Es solo que… —dijo soltando el lápiz cuando empezó a sentir sus manos sudorosas, no se sentía bien aceptar lo que realmente le molestaba de Inoichi. Si aceptaba que tenía un problema en el plano amoroso se volvería más real de lo que quería. Tsunade era su opuesta—. Él leyó mi mente sin mi permiso, me molesta que sepa todo. Sabe… —«no se lo digas»—. Sabe lo que habíamos estado hablando el otro día.

—Hará que el proceso de conquista sea menos desagradable. Sabe lo que quieres y tú también —dijo su mentora y volvió a su escritorio. Había sido suficiente momento madre adoptiva e hija adoptiva para ella.

La rubia voluptuosa se recargó en el respaldo de la cómoda silla y exhaló saboreando el tiempo de quietud. Si Shizune estaba atormentada, no había razón para que estuviera apurándola en trabajar. Bastantes líos amorosos tenía en su cabeza para esforzarse de más… Pero Tsunade estaba olvidando algo y ese algo estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta. Tocaron tímidamente la puerta y Shizune, que buscaba algo con qué ocupar su mente, se levantó para atender el llamado. Kotetsu susurró el nombre de un chunin en su oído y aquello extrañó a la morena.

—Umino Iruka está aquí —dijo Kotetsu, un tanto temeroso de las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos, ya que todo provocaba la ira de su jefa. Shizune asintió y volvió hasta donde la rubia en silenciosa duda.

—Iruka quiere verla —indicó pero no hubo respuesta, todo era sospechoso. Era uno de los chunin de los cuales se había burlado. Pero, a pesar de que fuese un chunin el que llamara la puerta de la Quinta, más le molestaba no haber sido informada de esa visita. Tener departamento lejos de la rubia no significaba que estaba vetada de sus funciones —. ¿Alguna razón por la cual esté aquí?

—¿Iruka? Lo mandé a llamar —resolvió volviendo al papeleo y, con un gesto en la mano, ordenó que lo dejara pasar.

El maestro de la Academia se presentó ahí con una sonrisa tierna en los labios y una carpeta repleta de hojas bajo un brazo, por todo ello se veía optimista. Sin embargo, la rubia ni siquiera levantó la vista de los documentos que llevaban horas reposando sobre su escritorio, como si de repente se hubiesen hecho importantes. Shizune aclaró la garganta cuando Iruka comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —empezó la asistente, el moreno suspiró aliviado y le tendió la carpeta para que la revisara con su ojo crítico. Al abrir la carpeta encontró una infinidad de fichas de niñas inscritas en la Academia. Shizune no comprendió.

—Todas ellas quieren tomar el curso básico de _ninjutsu_ médico. Con la señora Tsunade hemos estado hablando de empezar a cursos especializados.

—Shizune, tú irás a enseñarles.

—Pero yo…

—Kotetsu se encargará de ayudarte en el trabajo de aquí. —Tsunade firmó unas cosas rápidamente y lanzó el lápiz—. Shizune, lo olvidé. Tonton está en los baños termales recibiendo su masaje mensual, debes ir por él ahora. Luego de eso puedes tomarte el día, anda a tu departamento y trabaja en él. Kotetsu te cubre.

—Pero…

—Vete.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, queridx. Espero que mi intento de evangelización Shizunezca de frutos :3 ¡Dejen de leer los mismos fics y vean el valor de los personajes secundarios!_

_Ya quiero subir el siguiente cap :D_

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo:_

_—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aterrada. Salió apenas había comenzado el alboroto en el departamento contiguo. Tonton la seguía de cerca mientras Shizune se cubría con una yukata. Iwashi y Tonbo estaban en el pasillo tan extrañados como ella—. Parece como si estuvieran matando a alguien._

_._


	2. Yamato

_Bienvenido, lector, usted está a punto de leer un lemon. _

* * *

**Capítulo fracasado II**:

Yamato.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó aterrada. Salió apenas había comenzado el alboroto en el departamento contiguo. Tonton la seguía de cerca mientras Shizune se cubría con una yukata. Iwashi y Tonbo estaban en el pasillo tan extrañados como ella—. Parece como si estuvieran matando a alguien.

—O reviviéndolo, nunca habíamos percibido tanta actividad en el departamento de Iruka —comenzó Iwashi con una sonrisa. No la había visto desde la misión en que emboscaron a los Cuatro del Sonido—. Buenas noches, señorita.

—Nunca habíamos percibido actividad, querrás decir —rebatió Tonbo—. Pensamos que eras tú, Shizune.

—Tú pensabas eso, Tonbo. Te dije que no era ella, no se parece en lo más mínimo a la voz dulce de la señorita Shizune —dijo el chiquillo con una sonrisa tierna. Tonbo iba a replicar pero un gemido femenino demasiado estruendoso lo acalló. Iwashi tenía el punto en su favor.

—Definitivamente, yo no sonaría así.

A la mañana siguiente, Iruka despertó renovado. Tomó su café dulzón al desayuno y unas cuantas galletas dietéticas, leyó la clase que debía dictar ese mismo día por mera costumbre y decidió que ya era tiempo de caminar. Quizás iría por unas flores a la florería Yamanaka en el camino de vuelta. Cuando abrió la puerta, en el pasillo había una multitud. Tonbo estaba leyendo, mientras que Iwashi le extendía unas tazas de cerámica a Shizune para que sirviera el té matutino. El cerdito, en cambio, lo miraba rencoroso con un tazón lleno de frutas en frente.

—Buenos días —dijo el maestro un tanto extrañado. Cuando se volteó a echarle llave a su puerta, sintió las risas cómplices de los tres vecinos y le provocaron escalofríos que bajaron por su espalda—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Al maestro eso le pareció sospechoso y sacó la llave del cerrojo para guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos con un gesto de desconfianza plasmada en el rostro. Shizune dejó la pequeña tetera y el tazón de Tonton en el suelo de su departamento, a un lado de la puerta, y la cerró con seguro. Tonbo recibió una taza por parte del otro chunin y ambos sorbieron sin dejar de mirar al maestro, que se había quedado observándolos en silencio.

—Debo irme, que tengan buenos días —dijo el moreno y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Urgido por salir del pasillo y de esas miradas perversas. No estaba seguro si la habían visto salir de la habitación temprano, porque de ser así, ambos estarían en un problema tremendo.

—Igualmente, campeón —rebatió el de las vendas en la cara y a Iwashi se le salió el té por la nariz. La morena sintió pena por el maestro al ver que su tez se había vuelto más rojiza que antes. Se dirigió a sus acompañantes con las manos en el regazo y Tonton a punto de salir corriendo por las escaleras al entender lo que iba a decirles.

—También debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto, señorita Shizune? —resopló Iwashi con su barba mojada con té.

—Debo ir a trabajar. —No tenía turno en el hospital, no tenía papeleo porque todo se lo había llevado Kotetsu a su casa, todavía no empezarían las clases en la Academia… Pero algo debía aparecer. Quedarse en su casa no era una opción tan deseable—. Luego me devuelven las tazas —dijo con una sonrisa, Tonbo asintió y siguió leyendo, Iwashi, en cambio, seguía con la misma expresión de desolación—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —dijo el chunin. Tonbo no sintió la necesidad de despedirse.

Caminó rápido pero no consiguió alcanzar al maestro. Era como si se hubiese esfumado, y la morena se preguntó si sus vecinos verían a la chica que lo acompañó toda la noche. Iwashi apostaba que era la hija del vendedor de Ramen, mientras que Tonbo decía que era Suzume, la maestra de Artes Femeninas. Postulaba que finalmente se había aburrido de esa relación informal que tenía con Raidō y decidido subir cuatro pisos más. Para Iwashi, las cosas que decía su amigo eran tonterías, que prefería que no hablara mal de la señora Suzume. Shizune no quería admitir que estaba sorprendida por ello, no veía al guardaespaldas en una función amorosa.

Al llegar a la Torre se encontró a Kotetsu corriendo por los pasillos. Nada bueno debía estar pasando, por lo que se animó a sí misma, al cerdito, y se adentraron en los dominios hostiles de la rubia. Tsunade estaba de pie mirando lo que sería su aldea. Las manos en puño a sus costados y una mandíbula tan tensa que podría romperse los dientes si llegase a apretar un poco más, Shizune intuyó que podría haber pasado una mala noche. Sin duda, la rubia aprovecharía su mal humor para intentar hacerla desistir de vivir lejos de su mentora.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo pasó la noche? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta, tomó nos papeles sobre el escritorio y empezó a ordenarlos por su grado de importancia, Tsunade la miró de soslayo y lentamente empezó a soltar sus músculos. Tonton sonrió, su malhumor se debía a la desorganización extraña que se sembraba en su escritorio cuando la morena se ausentaba—. Pasé una mala noche, pero la mañana fue divertida. —Tsunade estaba mirándola como si exigiera una explicación—. Umino Iruka, ¿recuerda que vive a mi lado? Las paredes no son lo suficientemente gruesas para tener secretos, ¿sabe? Quizás él no sabía eso, tampoco Anko. Si es que era ella, nadie lo sabe.

—¿Anko?

—Creo que era ella con la que Iruka estaba haciendo el amor. Tonbo cree que era Suzume, pero no lo creo…, es bastante recatada para gritar tanto.

—¿Haciendo el amor? —Finalmente la rubia se relajó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Se tumbó en la silla y siguió riéndose estruendosamente hasta que Shizune se sintió sonrojada. Había utilizado esa palabra para sonar entendida del tema pero parecía que había tenido el efecto contrario. Repasó su charla con los chunin que tenía de vecinos, intentando saber si alguna vez había mencionado «coito», pero su lenguaje estaba lleno de eufemismos. Ambos hombres parecían no estar interesados en la formalidad con la que hablaba ella—. Di sexo, coito o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, nada de «hacer el amor». Suenas como una chiquilla. En fin, ¿cómo sabemos que es Anko? Puede ser cualquiera.

Tsunade parecía más interesada en el cotilleo que en el trabajo real.

—Para empezar, sabemos que no es civil porque debió escapar por la mañana ya que nadie la vio. Lo único que sabemos es que grita demasiado, de no haber sido porque debía respirar no habríamos escuchado a Iruka.

* * *

Había tenido suficiente esa mañana, había ido con buenas intenciones a la oficina en su día libre y lo único que había recibido eran quejas de su mentora. Cada vez que la forzaba a dar detalles del acontecimiento nocturno en el departamento de Iruka, se reía con los términos que usaba o lo que creía que sucedía dentro de los dominios del profesor. También se burlaba de lo escandalizada que se ponía cuando la rubia sugería posiciones. Al parecer, hacía tiempo que no divertía tanto con su primera aprendiz con un tema tan interesante como el sexo. Si bien, Shizune no hablaba ni opinaba mucho, Tsunade estaba encantada. Y todo se arruinó cuando Kotetsu abrió la puerta para anunciar la visita de una comitiva del país del Rayo, específicamente de la aldea de la Niebla. Sin duda era algo de suma importancia, pero aún así el escritorio no había escapado de la ira de la Quinta, y terminó astillado a la espera de que Izumo viniera de la mueblería con uno nuevo.

—Vete, Shizune, Kotetsu se encarga —le dijo antes de despacharla de la oficina. El chunin llegó y la sacó del lugar como si hubiese robado algo. La culpa estaba impresa en su rostro masculino pero Shizune no pudo evitar que una idea le asaltara en la cabeza, ¿cuál era la obsesión de la rubia por el amigo íntimo de Izumo? ¿Es que estaba castigándola prefiriéndolo a él? Sí, eso debía ser…, no imaginaba a Tsunade otro interés por Kotetsu. Uno más sexual. Además, tenía una fobia a los hombres de menor rango.

Ahora, estaba sentada en el parque con Tonton olisqueando el césped y masticando uno que otro capullo de flor. Tener tanto tiempo libre era estresante. Suspiró y apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos, que a su vez estaba apoyada en el brazo de piedra del asiento del parque; infinitamente aburrida, no podía ser rescatada de sus tribulaciones. ¿Es que acaso su maestra estaba dándole todo ese tiempo libre para un propósito? ¿Era bueno o malo? Si era bueno, era porque realmente quería que triunfara en esa misión que ahuyentara la soltería y virginidad de su vida. Si era malo, estaba castigándola por abandonarla ya que no quería ser solterona en soledad. Shizune la podría cuidar cuando envejeciera hasta el punto de ser una vieja senil e insoportable. Aunque como iban las cosas, Tsunade debería cuidarla a ella. Se rio ante eso último, todos sus planes malévolos se irían en su contra.

—Buenos días, señorita Shizune —saludaron desde un costado, donde el largo asiento del parque se acababa. Yamato estaba ahí quizás desde hace mucho más tiempo que ella, leía un libro con las piernas cruzadas. Había dejado la página marcada con un dedo y cerrado el pequeño libro verde para poner toda su atención en ella. La morena se sonrojó, reviviendo todo lo que había hecho luego de salir forzosamente de la Torre hasta sentarse ahí en el parque. Intentaba recordar si había gesticulado demás o si había suspirado más de lo necesario. Se sintió la tensión que la morena bajo el cráneo y él pronto pareció avergonzarse cuando, en un intento de llevar la atención a otro lado, leyó el título del pequeño libro. El pequeño gran libro pervertido.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Señorita Shizune… —replicó incómodo—. No es lectura para una señorita como usted, le ruego me disculpe.

—¿Por qué no? Quizás me guste ese tipo de lectura. —Shizune intentó sonar convincente pero no logró dominar el temblor inseguro de su voz. Lo único que quería era leer algo del tema, era una buena forma de aprender sin ser juzgada como lo sería en una conversación con Tsunade o Inoichi. Había aprendido suficiente medicina a partir de la lectura como para poder decir que era efectivo. Yamato, por su parte, sonrío tiernamente cuando la escucho y procesó sus palabras. Parecía tímida como él con respecto al tema en cuestión pero lo suficientemente decidida como para dejar de lado esas inhibiciones. Con un poco de duda, le tendió el libro para que ella lo hojeara. Estaba nuevo, como si hubiese salido de la librería esa misma mañana; la morena lo recibió con cuidado, no quería perder la página en la que estaba el capitán. Estaba ilustrado, para su buena suerte y lo hojeó hasta que una ilustración en particular le llamó la atención—. No puede ser posible. —indicó sobresaltada y luego cayó en cuenta que no estaba sola y, por lo tanto, no debía dejar que el asombro la dominara. Aclaró la garganta—. Perdón, es solo que no parece una posición tan…, placentera.

La morena se sonrojó, sintiendo cómo se había perjudicado a sí misma. Ahora Yamato sabría que era virgen.

—Lo sé, es lo mismo que pensé cuando la vi —admitió él con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa—. Debo decirlo, señorita Shizune, me sorprende lo abierta que es con este tema. Muchas mujeres se sentirían ofendidas si vieran a alguien leyendo este libro a su lado.

—Es un tema…, bastante normal, ¿no? —Dijo poco convincente, ni ella se lo creía pero él parecía encantado. Tonton la veía con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado de la berma, donde el césped crecía libremente; jamás podría engañar al cerdito como lo hacía con el capitán. Tonton la juzgaría el resto del día—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—En la librería oculta en el Distrito del Licor. No es lectura que se pueda vender en cualquier librería, Kakashi tuvo que llevarme. No imaginaba que existían esos tipos de lugares en la aldea. Ahí venden todos los volúmenes del señor Jiraiya.

—¿Podrías llevarme? Me gustaría leer, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre y estoy cansada de…, literatura convencional.

—Estaría encantado —le dijo con sincera felicidad, parecía como si le gustara traspasar el conocimiento como lo había hecho Kakashi con él. Tonton negó con su cabeza varias veces con una lentitud que mortificaba a su humana, la poca aprobación que tenía en esos momentos estaba llegando a números negativos. «Necesito hacer esto» le dijo con la telepatía que solo ellos podían tener. «Doble ración de fruta para comprar mi silencio» parecía resoplar el cerdito—. Podemos ir en unas dos o tres horas —dijo Yamato sacándola de la telepatía. Vio su reloj y supo que dentro esas dos o tres horas ya habría anochecido e irían a un lugar apartado como ese distrito como si cometieran un ilícito. Era perfecto panorama para un pervertido listo para atacar. Si vieran a Tonton junto a ella sería completamente reconocida y el porcino no dejaría de juzgarla hasta la eternidad. Su plan involucraba a dejarlo con la rubia con alguna excusa, comprar el libro y leer hasta ser una entendida en el tema—. ¿Le parece?

Yamato parecía estar preocupado por su prolongado silencio.

—Me parece perfecto. —Shizune le entregó el libro con la hoja marcada, él recibió el objeto de adoración con una agradable sonrisa—. En tres horas, aquí mismo —dijo la morena, sonreía pero en su interior se encendían las alarmas de lo peligroso que era caminar a oscuras por un parque poco concurrido para encontrarse con un hombre pervertido que perteneció a una agrupación de asesinos como la ANBU. Yamato abrió los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió extasiado. Guardó el libro en su chaqueta sin quitarle la mirada a la morena…, y con una vacilación inicial que duró menos que un suspiro, cerró sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros femeninos.

—Será inolvidable —aseguró. Shizune sintió que de algo se estaba perdiendo, que había algo extraño en la actitud del capitán además del libro que leía en medio de un parque familiar. Quizás no en el horario más concurrido pero igual de reprochable. Luego de una mañana agitada y una media tarde pervertida, decidió que era mejor irse.

—Nos vemos —le dijo cuando se paró torpemente del asiento de piedra—. No te olvides de nuestro encuentro —puntualizó como si quisiera parecer menos aterrada con la idea. Él sonrió más de lo que ya hacía.

—No podría.

* * *

—¿No está? Pero, ¿dónde habría ido? —preguntó desquiciada, Tonton seguía en sus brazos con una expresión de desaprobación y Tsunade estaba afuera de la oficina en el horario de oficina. Tampoco estaba Kotetsu, lo cual hacía más sospechosa la situación. Sakura se encogió de hombros y se disculpó. Ino estaba a su lado y ambas estaban en el estanque de peces, acondicionando el lugar para la posterior enseñanza de ninjutsu médico básico mientras se terminaban las instalaciones allá en la Academia—. Esto no está bien.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarla? —Preguntó la rubia, estaba limpiando el polvo de las mesas que ocuparían las pequeñas niñas para revivir su pez. Shizune se mordió los labios, no sabía cómo explicarles que necesitaba una niñera por unas horas para el cerdito. Nunca antes la había necesitado, especialmente ese día jueves que todavía tenía la tuición de Tonton. Si Yamato la hubiese citado el sábado habría sido ideal—. ¿Señorita Shizune?

—Necesito…, es una tontería. —Estaba sonrojada con solo pensar en lo que debía decir, no imaginaba cómo se pondría cuando salieran las palabras de su boca. Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas haciendo que la morena se sintiera juzgada, la sobreexposición estaban matándola.

—Nos puede decir, no le diremos a nadie —prosiguió Sakura y tocó levemente el brazo de la mujer mayor—. Si quiere tampoco le diremos a la Quinta.

Ino asintió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

—Saldré con alguien, necesito que cuiden de Tonton —dijo al rato de quedarse muda con el silencio sepulcral del estanque de peces que solo era interrumpido por el chapoteo ocasional de los animales. Ambas chiquillas se sonrieron extasiadas y cada una puso una mano sobre los hombros de Shizune. Era como si las dos jóvenes chunin se estuvieran enlistando en una misión que involucraba la vida o muerte de su superiora. Una vez más, la humana de Tonton sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, esta vez estaba relacionado al compañerismo femenino del que no estaba familiarizada. Solo había visto a Anko y a Kurenai actuar de esa forma.

—Yo lo puedo cuidar esta tarde —indicó Ino.

—Y yo puedo quedarme con él durante la noche y traerlo temprano a la Torre.

—No, Sakura, solo serán unas horas. Puedes llevármelo al parque o algún lugar en la noche. Estaré ahí sin falta.

—Pero, señorita Shizune —resolvió Ino—, ¿no le gustaría tener la noche libre? —Ahí estaba la preocupación de Inoichi expresado en su hija. Había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho al viejo Yamanaka, su pequeña abejita estaba hablando de hacer el amor, perdón, tener sexo luego de una cita. Sin embargo, la Haruno estaba asintiendo a los dichos de Ino, haciéndole saber a la morena de que no era un problema de Yamanaka solamente, sino de la juventud en general.

—¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Diecisiete —dijo la abejita de Inoichi, como si la pregunta no viniera al caso. Diecisiete, era un buen número para las cosas de las que estaba preocupado Yamanaka, era esperable que las jovencitas de esa edad, exceptuando a Shizune claro, estuvieran iniciadas o iniciándose en esa vida nocturna.

—Bien, espero que sepan que esto no es un cita como piensan —repuso la morena, dejando a Tonton en el suelo para que las chiquillas de diecisiete años hicieran lo que le habían prometido para ayudarla, y juntó las manos sobre su regazo para seguir hablando—. No habrá nada de coito si eso es lo que piensan. Y hablando de coito, espero que sepan las consecuencias de no usar protección, y ni hablar si tienen más de un compañero. —Ambas chicas se sonrojaron, Sakura tomó en sus brazos al cerdito para ocupar su mente nublada y avergonzada en algo mientras Shizune dejaba de darles el discurso médico—. Quedar embarazadas es lo mejor que les puede pasar en una larga lista de consecuencias nefastas. En mi vida he visto vulvas horribles por malas decisiones. ¿Estamos claro? No quiero que les pase algo. —Cambió de tema drásticamente—. ¿Podrían llevar a Tonton al Complejo de Veteranos dentro de cuatro horas?

Ambas asintieron y Shizune se retiró con la espalda recta, casi arrepentida de lo que les acaba de decir. Inoichi debía estar contento.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó a la puerta del parque, ningún alma se veía dentro y sintió la necesidad de volver por sobre sus pasos e imaginar lo que había dentro del librito verde. Cada célula de ella le gritaba alarmada del peligro, por lo que mientras caminaba empezó a acumular _chackra_ en sus pies por si debía correr despavorida del asesino de elite. Era tierno, gentil e ingenuo; también era extraño y aterrador. Recientemente había comenzado su vida como un uniformado normal y dejado atrás su vida incógnita, por lo que nada se sabía mucho de su personalidad oculta, si es que la tenía.

Shizune aspiró y exhaló aire, y se adentró en la oscuridad que engullía la poca luminosidad que los faroles emanaban a esa hora. Sus tacones eran lo único que oía y trató de concentrarse en ellos, unos cuantos pájaros salieron volando cuando se aproximó a un árbol enorme a un lado de la berma, haciendo que ella pegara un grito despavorido. Se calmó luego de unos segundos en blanco, soltó una risa nerviosa y siguió caminando. Cuando llegó al asiento que había compartido con el capitán esa tarde pero estaba vacía. Suspiró, igualmente decepcionada y tranquila. Tantos problemas por una tontería, se encogió de hombros y se sentó, cubriendo cada mejilla con una mano e hizo una mueca molesta con sus labios.

Miró su reloj, había llegado con unos minutos de retraso. Decidió que esperaría por unos diez minutos antes de irse derrotada. Necesitaba ese libro verde y pervertido para descubrir los secretos excitantes detrás del acto sexual, sin que nadie tuviera algo que decirle respecto a su ser virgen que pasaba de los treinta años. Para ella era como la última esperanza, sin contar con Yamanaka, antes de rendirse y replegar sus fuerzas de cambio hasta las dependencias de Tsunade. Lo habría intentado y fallado, pero intentado al fin y al cabo. Volvió a mirar el reloj con esas manecillas que groseramente le decían el pasar del tiempo y se levantó. Era hora de irse.

—Perdone, señorita Shizune. —Yamato se le acercó de pronto al trote. Venía congestionado, su cabello estaba húmedo luego de una ducha rápida mientras que la nariz de la morena captó una fragancia agradable salir de su piel. Yamato se había esmerado para lucir presentable para ir a comprar un librito pervertido a una tienda que probablemente era de segunda. Shizune se miró a sí misma y abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de allí. Estaba con el mismo vestido de ese día y ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse o perfumarse. ¿Estaban realmente en una cita?

—No sabía que debía… —pero no siguió hablando, no quería referirse a sí misma como desaliñada o desarreglada. Por primera vez estaba cuestionando sus gustos en cuanto a su presentación personal.

—No, quizás no debí… —se quedó en la misma línea atascado—. ¿Vamos?

—Está bien —dijo mientras se esforzaba en sonreír para verse cómoda aunque no se sintiese así para nada. Yamato le ofreció un brazo y ella lo aceptó casi mecánicamente, para no dejarlo esperando y decepcionarlo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, y cuando empezaron a salir del parque se sintió mortificada, realmente estaba pasando algo que nunca le había sucedido. Nunca había estado en una cita.

Él le hablaba mientras la guiaba por la aldea hasta llegar al Distrito del Licor. Ella iba tensa pensando en cómo podía evadir a la gente conocida que frecuentaba el lugar a menudo. Incluso Tsunade podría estar ahí, llevándose consigo a Kotetsu para hacer parecer el asunto como una salida diplomática. Podría encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo sus vecinos del Complejo de Veteranos. O peor aún, sus compañeros ANBU, ellos podían pasar por civiles al no conocerse sus identidades. Para Shizune, todos eran potenciales enemigos y prontamente empezó a ponerse cabizbaja, su cabello negro le cubría la mayor parte de la cara cuando por fin su acompañante le extrañó su andar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el capitán. Shizune se sobresaltó y se ruborizó.

—No me gustaría que…, ya sabes.

—No entiendo —murmuró sonriente. Shizune abrió la boca para resoplar, en medio de la calle y de miles de transeúntes que podía ser ANBUS disfrazados de civiles. Espías de Tsunade o del Complejo. Se le vino la cabeza Tonbo y pronto descubrió que su intuición no estaba del todo errada, ya que más allá, también en medio de la calle, estaba Iwashi. Llevaba dulces en la mano y una expresión de desolación en el rostro—. ¿Señorita Shizune?

—Quería ser discreta —admitió, quería porque Iwashi ya la había visto, y juraría que estaba con el mentón convulsionante. Yamato sonrió y la tomó de la mano para desaparecer rápidamente entre la muchedumbre. Desaparecieron en unos segundos y él la guió por los tejados envueltos en la seguridad de las sombras como un experimentado hombre enlistado en los ANBU. Nadie lograba verlos por su rapidez y su sigilo, y Shizune pronto logró caer en cuenta de que no encajaba en la organización, ella se sentía como un elefante caminando por las tejas de madera, mientras él podría parecer un ratón.

Se detuvieron sobre el techo de la librería, el capitán se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca para luego sonreírle, como si esperase la señal para salir a la luz de los faroles. De pronto, Yamato no se vio tan aterrador y extraño, solo tierno y gentil. Él tomó su mano nuevamente y ella se sonrojó. Realmente estaba en una cita y él le parecía encantador. Sintió un cosquilleó allí donde posó su mano en la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, como si tratara de una simple civil. Una vez con los pies en el suelo, la morena no podía sentirse más nublada de mente. Estaba emocionada, somnolienta, quizás un poco seducida, pero no podría definirlo con exactitud en ese momento.

La campanilla en la puerta la sobresaltó apenas se abrió. Yamato la condujo por el lugar como si fueran dos criminales en busca de alguna sustancia ilícita. No había más clientes además del hombre que atendía el lugar, y ciertamente tampoco era una librería como el capitán le había dicho. El lugar estaba lleno de humo, había libros, sí, pero en una estantería de tamaño promedio y miles de estanterías y vitrinas con otros productos. Todo como si saliera del libro verde que ella quería comprar.

Se dirigieron a la estantería de libros y Yamato le entregó una copia del libro que él estaba leyendo ese día en la banca.

—Misión cumplida —dijo con un murmullo, como si de verdad se encontraran en una librería y se exigiera la quietud de una.

—Así es —respondió con un susurro, se encogió de hombros con una risa atascada en la garganta. Los ojos almendrados de él estaban mirándola tiernamente y ella no quería dejar de verlos directamente, así que dio dos pasos hacia atrás con una complexión risueña, dispuesta a pagar por el libro y poder descubrir sus secretos en su habitación, con Iruka y su chica haciendo una sinfonía de fondo. Shizune se encontró pronto con un estante que obstaculizó su camino y le golpeó la espalda ligeramente. Se sintió idiota y Yamato se rió, acercándose a ella y arrebatándole el libro gentilmente.

—Deja que me encargue de esto. —El capitán fue a pagar, intercambió unas palabras con el encargado y pronto estuvieron fuera del local, el material de lectura estaba en una bolsa de papel bastante discreta bajo el brazo femenino. La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro—. Te acompaño a casa.

Shizune asintió. Volvieron a tomar la ruta por encima de los tejados, el ratón guiado al elefante con su sigilo. Esta vez la médico no prestó atención hacia dónde se dirigían y solo trataba de seguirle el paso, sentir su mano tibia sobre la suya y contener las emociones que habían estado toda su vida dormidas. Se movían en su pecho, manteniéndose cerca de la superficie pero no salían a flote. Llegaron al parque y su corazón galopó.

—Me pareces fascinante, señorita Shizune, leyendo esta clase de libros. No pensé que existiera alguien así.

—Tampoco lo he leído —«Ningún libro así, de hecho»—, no te sorprendas mucho.

Él rió, la soltó y la guió por el parque que ya no le parecía tan escalofriante a la morena. Cuando el tacto cesó, a Shizune le vinieron las ganas de prolongarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Yamato se mantenía callado y ella igual, no había nada más que el pequeño libro pervertido que los unía y todavía no podían comentar nada. Se habían encontrado unas veces en la Torre, él había tenido lindos gestos con ella pero en ese entonces solo lo veía como un compañero más de trabajo. Cuando ella se había ido a disculpar con Kurenai por el incidente allá en el local de licor, la morena de ojos rojos le restó importancia y le confidenció que el capitán Yamato había hecho lo mismo con Asuma como algo gracioso. Ahora, se veía a sí misma destinada a perder la virginidad con ese hombre que la acompañaba hasta su departamento. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Invitarlo a pasar a tomar un té?

—¿Qué harás más tarde? —Preguntó él, Shizune contuvo el aliento pensando que quizás tenía al menos un gen Yamanaka, pero luego descartó la idea. Quizás solo estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

—Solo leer —indicó la morena, palmeando la bolsa de papel discreta que tenía en sus manos. Yamato asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más. Definitivamente se había equivocado de respuesta, quizás debió haber dicho algo más osado, pero simplemente se sonrojó tan solo pensarlo. Decir vulgaridades no iba con ella—. Vivo allí, a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo cuando empezó a ver el feo edificio de fracasados erguirse metros hacia el cielo. De pronto, le daba vergüenza que él supiera dónde vivía. Además de virgen, era una fracasada.

—¿Dónde? —Quiso saber él, alargó la vista y, como era esperable para una mujer como ella, tan pulcra y severa; su vista se paseó por todos los edificios colindantes al Complejo de Fracasados, perdón, de Veteranos.

—Allí. —No quería ser más específica pero Yamato estaba acercando peligrosamente el edificio donde ella vivía, era mejor ir con la verdad—. Aquí —dijo mientras se detenía en las escaleras.

—Eres vecina de Anko. —«¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?» Shizune sintió una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, pronto supo que eran celos hacia la mujer que usaba demasiadas mallas como para poder concentrarse en su rostro—. Es un buen lugar.

Ella solo asintió. De su garganta quería salir un insulto hacia la mujer que probablemente había ensuciado al único hombre que ella podría tener, y querido tener a su vez. Si Anko le había puesto las garras a Yamato antes, ya no lo quería. Era como si hubiese perdido todos sus puntos al revolcarse con la mujer voluptuosa. Él había pertenecido a los ANBU, ella era jefe de esa rama. Shizune realmente quería pegar un grito ante ese pensamiento, gritar un insulto tan horrendo que desaparecería a Anko de la faz de la tierra, pero al igual que su pobre conocimiento del coito, ella no conocía ni podía hilar insulto alguno. Se quedó callada pero Yamato no parecía molestarse. ¿Pensaba en Anko, quizás?

—Capitán Yamato, se le necesita —dijo una voz tersa y femenina por detrás. Una ratona ANBU había caminado sigilosamente hacia su posición y palmeado el hombro de su cada vez menos atractivo acompañante. La chica enmascarada de cabello largo y morado se le quedó esperando. No iba a recibir un «no» como respuesta—. Ahora.

—Está bien —dijo él, miró a la mujer con el libro pervertido oculto en la bolsa de papel—. Discúlpeme, nos volveremos a ver otro día, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Y se fue con otra mujer. Shizune imaginó que Anko lo había mandado a llamar con una de sus chicas y ambas lo besarían toda la noche. Bueno, tendrían coito pero sonaba mejor dicho de otra manera.

Subió cabizbaja las escaleras y encontró a Iwashi sentado fuera de su departamento con Tonton mirándolo con suspicacia. Algo le decía a la morena que el pequeño chunin con la barba puntiaguda se hacía estado desahogando con el cerdito y a este no le gustaba mucho saber sus secretos. No le interesaban demasiado. Cuando la vio aparecer de las sombras del pasillo poco iluminado, él se sobresaltó para levantarse como un resorte y sonrojarse, no estando seguro de cuánto habría escuchado la médico.

—Señorita Shizune, vino la chica aprendiz de la Quinta a dejar a Tontín.

—Tonton —corrigió y el cerdito estuvo a punto de masticar sus pantorrillas pero Shizune lo tomó gentilmente en sus brazos—. Gracias por recibirlo, perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Se veía muy entretenida con el Capitán. —El chunin se encogió de hombros y miró el suelo, se veía abrumado.

—No fue nada —rebatió ella—, es un tonto.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo él, pero no lo parecía, puesto que se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa que iba desde un extremo a otro—. Espero que no desista de tener citas. —Ahí había una intención oculta que fue evidente hasta para la morena.

Un chirrido constante y rítmico que parecía salir de los resortes de una cama empezó a brotar del departamento de al lado. No había gritos estrepitosos de mujer y solo se oía el jadeo del maestro de la Academia, lo que hacía parecer que Iruka había llevado una nueva conquista hasta su departamento. Ella soltó una risa, al menos la supuesta Anko no estaría molestándola esa noche, aunque aumentaban peligrosamente las posibilidades de que ella estuviese con otro hombre. Iwashi, por su parte, siguió riéndose con cada gemido que soltaba Iruka y cuando la miró de vuelta, se encontró de frente con la morena. Sus ojos se anclaron a los labios vírgenes de ella y soltó un suspiro, se relamió los labios y se le acercó torpemente para juntarlos en un beso. Shizune se echó para atrás y Tonton cerró el hocico en su chaleco verde de uniformado y no lo soltó hasta que ella lo zamarreó un poco.

—Perdóneme —dijo él de pronto, sonrojado a más no poder. El alboroto que armaba su vecino lo había incitado. Se llevó la mano a la bandana y se la quitó en un gesto de caballerosidad torpe. Era más alto que ella a pesar de ser más joven.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Su mente maquinó algo maquiavélico—. ¿Quieres pasar? Puedo hacer té.

Ciertamente tomó de sorpresa al pequeño chunin, y su largo procesamiento mental hizo que Shizune comenzara a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Sí, iba a hacerle té y actuaría como si no tuviera otras intenciones, ya tenía el libro pero podría intentar experimentar algo si Iwashi se lanzaba sobre ella como lo había hecho segundos atrás. Era visiblemente torpe por lo que no notaría probablemente la torpeza de ella. Además, estaba visiblemente atraído de su cuerpo menudo y sin forma. Shizune no podía ser tan exigente. Pero, como siempre, Tonton no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Según el cerdito el hombre no le llegaba ni a los talones, y conformarse como lo estaba haciendo su humana era inaceptable. Gruñó, nada más eso podía hacer en los brazos de la morena.

Shizune abrió la puerta con nerviosismo, exasperada por el movimiento rítmico del departamento de al lado que parecía estar llegando al clímax. A su lado, el chunin estaba acalorado, desesperado por contenerse… Encendió las luces y sus ojos negros captaron movimiento dentro, soltó un grito y a Tonton, y se apresuró a apagar las luces. El chico de la barba puntiaguda chocó con su espalda diminuta y no supo qué le urgía tanto.

—¿Porqué apagaste las luces? —susurró embelesado pero ella pronto lo empujó hasta la salida. Iwashi se aferró al umbral de la puerta con las manos y no ocultó su asombro—. ¿Y el té?

—Lo olvidé, tengo que comprar té —respondió, seguía empujando pero el chico tenía fuerza y no quería salir de su habitación. Shizune esperaba que Tonton apareciera y mordiera sus canillas para ayudarla a sacarlo pero nunca apareció—. Mi casa no está ordenada, dejémoslo para otro día. ¿Sí?

—No me importa eso —resolvió al instante, pero él ya estaba afuera y ella había cerrado la puerta de un golpe.

Allá afuera, Iruka había acabado.

—¿Tonton? —murmuró cuando el silencio reinó en su apartamento. El cerdito no respondió.

—No te preocupes, está dormido.

—Inoichi, estás ebrio, vete a casa —dijo tímida, no se había movido de la puerta con la esperanza de que sus ojos la habían engañado y así imaginado que el mentalista estaba tambaleándose en la ventana que daba hacia los miles de tejados que se veían desde allí. No quería encender la luz, pero cuando lo oyó hablar sus miedos estaban confirmados—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—No estoy ebrio —se quejó él, arrastraba las palabras por lo que Shizune pensaba lo contrario—. Bebí para que te sintieras más cómoda conmigo aquí. Tú sabes, no podré leer nada. —Se rió un tanto con la boca cerrada haciendo que Shizune se sonrojara en la oscuridad, veía su figura masculina delineada con las luces lejanas de la ciudad. Su abultado pecho y sus brazos hicieron que se mordiera el labio inferior. ¿Qué era ese extraño poder que él ejercía sobre ella? Seguro se sentía indefensa porque Inoichi sabía muy bien el problema que la hacía tímida—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Tonbo me ayudó. No te preocupes, ya borré su memoria.

Eso no la alentaba para nada.

El viejo Yamanaka avanzó a paso lento hacia ella, y Shizune no quería separarse de la puerta; a unos cuantos pasos de separación, la morena cerró los ojos y esperó lo no se esperaba. Los hombres eran una especie extraña para ella, lindos para mirar pero nunca se detenían a mirarla a ella. Excepto el chico de la Academia al que había besado, y si eso era lo que se sentía un beso, tan baboso y sin sentido, entonces los besos no eran para ella. Dejó de respirar cuando Inoichi alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, fue un leve rose. Tan delicado que casi no supo en qué momento la había tocado, pero sintió un cosquilleo allí donde su piel se junto con la de ella. Agradable. Y abrió los ojos.

—Ya estás muy mayor para ser tan tímida —indicó él, sonrió con los dientes blancos expuestos. Shizune enrojeció, era verdad, y cabizbaja, pensó en todas esas veces que se sintió menor que Sakura—. Déjame abrazarte.

A Shizune se le detuvo el corazón para acelerársele al instante. ¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? Sentía que estaba burlándose de ella pero no sabía cómo. Él la atrajo hacia sí como si ella fuese una muñeca, llevó una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra siguió acariciándole el rostro, deteniéndose repetitivamente en su labio, que lo frotaba con su dedo pulgar. Shizune sentía que la cara se le derretiría al estar tan sonrojada y afiebrada. Inoichi subió su mano desde la cintura, por su espalda hasta tocar su nuca, allí enterró sus dedos en los cabellos cortos de ella.

—Siéntete libre que tocarme si es lo que quieres —dijo con una sonrisa, claro que quería tocar ese pecho y esos brazos pero sus brazos estaban incómodamente ubicados en cada uno de sus costados, cayendo pesadamente como dos bloques de plomo. Cerró los ojos, el aroma de Inoichi era delicioso, incluso mezclado con el alcohol de taberna. Nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentiría estar así con un hombre. Su respiración cálida sobre su mejilla, el vaivén de su abdomen con cada exhalación y inspiración que daba para saborear su aroma femenino. Todo se sentía irreal, una extraña sensación que solo existía con la proximidad que tenía con Yamanaka. Recordó cuando lo vio en la vitrina trasplantando una orquídea, y se sintió estúpida al verlo en una situación marital nada más. La proximidad era lo que le importaba—. ¿Estás quedándote dormida?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Temía que si abría la boca, un graznido se apoderaría de sus cuerdas vocales. Inoichi asintió satisfecho por la respuesta vaga de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, volvió a bajar la mano que tenía en su nuca y delineó la leve curva de su cintura hasta llegar hasta sus muslos. Si bien la morena no gozaba de unos pechos prominentes como su mentora, su gracia se ocultaba debajo de la tela de su vestido negro. Y con ese pensamiento, su mano empezó a apuñar la tela en la palma para ir subiéndola lentamente, sin alertar a su acompañante de lo que pretendía. Ella había apoyado el rostro en su pecho, con la nariz de Yamanaka haciéndole cosquillas mientras nadaba en las hebras negras de su cabello. Su mano que otrora jugaba con sus labios, estaba en la espalda media, sujetándola con fuerza para aprisionarla.

Cuando su mano terminó la tarea de apuñar la tela, se deslizó por la piel desnuda haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y quisiera empujarlo. Estaba fría al tacto y peligrosamente cerca de su ropa interior, pero él ya la tenía firmemente sujeta, previendo lo que ocurriría, y no pudo liberarse. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban contrariados. Inoichi sonrió, se saboreó los labios y la besó con salvajismo. Su mano llegó hasta su entrepierna, ella pateó, y él masajeó. La apoyó en la pared, la volteó y siguió besándole el cuello, con su mano escociéndole las entrañas y la otra acercándose a uno de sus pechos. Shizune por primera vez sintió una erección y cerró los ojos, se sentía extrañamente complacida con el tacto duro y palpitante sobre su trasero. Se mordió el labio e Inoichi apretó sus caderas contra su trasero y soltó una exhalación profunda; la morena, por su parte, suspiró un quejido silencioso para el deleite del mentalista.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el hombre pero ella no respondió. Se sentía avergonzada, y un tanto transgredida, pero igualmente satisfecha con tenerlo así. Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared donde él la empujaba y sus uñas arañaron el papel decorativo, estaba teñido con un cultivo de hongos pero en esos momentos el sufrimiento que Yamanaka ejercía sobre ella era en lo único en que podía pensar. Temía suspirar muy fuerte porque podría despertar a Tonton o algún vecino amante del cotilleo podría estar pegando la oreja al otro lado de la pared. Sin embargo, en el departamento de al lado, Iruka había vuelto a gemir, produciendo el mismo efecto en ella que antes había provocado en Iwashi. Quería oír a Inoichi de la misma forma que el maestro de la Academia, ya que con solo un quejido del rubio había provocado un suspiro en ella.

Él deslizó una de sus manos en su corpiño y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su otra mano acercaba la cadera de la morena más hacia su erección, desatando en ella una llamarada interna. Iruka estaba en el clímax del otro lado, ella estaba fuera de sí. Inoichi murmuró algo de que ya estaba lista y se alejó dos pasos para simplemente observarla con los ojos entornados, como si estuviese cansado pero satisfecho. Shizune se apoyó en la pared tratando de controlar su respiración, ¿qué estaba haciendo con ella? Parecía que la torturaba dejándola a tres metros sobre el suelo y esperar a que la sensación se desvaneciera para caer de bruces al suelo. Inesperadamente, Ibiki la visitó en sus pensamientos, trabajaba junto a Yamanaka en Inteligencia por lo que algo debió aprender del hombre que vivía en el primer piso. Suspiró profundamente, estaba molesta por el abrupto cese de su tacto.

Inoichi rió con la boca cerrada, la tomó entre sus brazos para posicionarla sobre sus caderas.

—No me odies, solo quería que me pidieras más…, pero parece ser que eres silenciosa —dijo con su voz adormilada, Shizune no estaba segura si se trataba del alcohol en su sangre o de lo que estuviera experimentando con ella. No se sentía capaz de desembocar tantas sensaciones en alguien como Inoichi lo hacía con ella. Se desconocía a sí misma, lo único que quería era cerrar ambas piernas en él y sentirlo duro. El libro que Yamato le había comprado estaba en el suelo, olvidado, dentro de su bolsa de papel discreta—. Estás tan lista —resopló cuando su mano acarició su entrepierna húmeda e introdujo un dedo, Shizune arqueó la espalda, extrañada por esa acción. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos; silenciosa y expectante de lo que quería hacer.

Volvió a apoyarse en la pared, abrió la cremallera e introdujo esta vez su miembro lentamente hasta el fondo. Shizune entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca levemente al estar ante una sensación tan extraña como esa, como si la estuviera llenando por dentro. Salió de igual forma y repitió la acción, cada vez más rápido. La morena pronto se relajó y comenzó a acostumbrarse al movimiento.

—Haré que acabes —dijo Yamanaka.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella, completamente adormecida. Él salió, la volteó para dejarla nuevamente enfrentada a la pared. Volvió a penetrarla lentamente y con sus dedos describiendo círculos en su clítoris. Shizune cerró sus ojos segura de que pronto se evaporaría en mis mariposas, lo oyó gemir y acelerar el ritmo, sus entrañas se contrajeron y se convulsionaron y pronto terminó por desmoronarse en un quejido agudo. Inoichi se detuvo unas embestidas profundas después y cayó rendido sobre ella.

* * *

_Gracias a Suigin Walker y Aome-Hime por sus encantadores reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este cap y este lemon._

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo:_

_La guardiana de Tonton le sonrió de vuelta y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía extrañamente traviesa. Y tremendamente feliz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Genma. Él puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la apoyó en la pared, aprisionándola._

_—Shizune, justamente estaba pensando en ti. —Tonton refunfuñó, ¿qué pasaba con los humanos machos?_


	3. Yamanaka Inoichi

_Lejos el capítulo que más me costó._

* * *

**Capítulo fracasado III**:

Yamanaka Inoichi.

* * *

El olor a polen la despertó. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sentía escozor allá abajo y arrugó el entrecejo al acordarse porqué tenía esa sensación. Se cubrió la cara con una almohada, totalmente avergonzada pero, debajo, se permitió una tímida sonrisa. Con que de eso se trataba todo, nunca se había sentido tan cansada y tan satisfecha como esa mañana. Movió sus pies bajo el edredón para desperezarse y notó el peso de Tonton sobre ella. Seguía dormido, gracias al cielo. Y entonces, su rostro denotó duda, no recordaba haber vuelto a la cama. Ni mucho menos acomodar al cerdito sobre ella; cosa rara, ya que él gustaba dormir bajo las sábanas, no sobre éstas. Fue en aquel momento en que el polen volvió a llamar su atención, las flores que Ino le había dado ya se habían marchitado, y con una sonrisa buscó las flores frescas que habían reemplazado las marchitas. Estaban a un lado de su cama, sobre la pequeña mesita de noche, eran de color blanco. Veraniegas y repletas de polen. Soltó una risa encantada y las admiró embelesada. Algo había cambiado en ella luego de que Inoichi la visitara en estado de ebriedad. Adoraba sus brazos, su pecho; sus manos experimentadas y cómo la había hecho sentir.

No logró reprimirse y saltó de la cama con un grito divertido. Tonton finalmente despertó y la observó extrañado entrar en la ducha con una sonrisa extasiada. El agua tibia relajó sus músculos adoloridos y se tentó jugar un poco con el jabón para tratar de imitar las caricias de Yamanaka. No lo logró pero no estaba desanimada, las sensaciones que la habían embriagado seguían teniendo réplicas en su todo cuerpo. Seguía sintiéndose enormemente feliz y extasiada, como si por fin hubiese despertado de un letargo que había durado treintaiún años.

Corrió hasta su armario y se vistió, ciñéndose el _obi_ más de lo normal. Fue hasta la cocina, picó fruta para ella y el cerdito, y revolvió unos huevos porque esa mañana moría de hambre. Comió con una sonrisa y Tonton seguía observándola extrañado. Al recoger los trastos y dejarlos en el fregadero, su mirada oscura dio con el libro pervertido sobre su bolsa de papel discreta. Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas como un vago intento de detener su vergüenza, Inoichi debió toparse con eso en la noche. Lo devolvió a la bolsa de papel y lavó los platos con la mente atormentada.

—Vámonos, Tonton, es hora de trabajar —dijo una vez que hubo terminado, se secó las manos y caminó rauda hasta la puerta. Dejó pasar al cerdito y luego cerró tras de sí.

En ese mismo instante salía el maestro de la Academia.

Shizune le sonrió mientras le echaba llave a su puerta e Iruka, al no ver ninguna señal de los otros vecinos hostiles, le devolvió el gesto. Ambos cerrojos se levantaron y sonaron al unísono. El maestro se veía relajado y con el pecho inflado, Shizune se sentía menos vergonzosa de lo normal.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

—Buenos días a usted —respondió a ella. Se guardó las llaves al bolsillo y se echó andar escaleras abajo, con el cerdito siguiéndola de cerca, con la espalda encorvada y el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto con la presencia de Iruka—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para las clases del _ninjutsu_ médico?

—Excelente, con la señora Tsunade queremos empezar con las clases el mes que viene. —Umino estaba demasiado contento con las noticias, y por un instante, Shizune se sintió apartada, siendo que ella sería la que impartiría las clases por orden de su superiora.

Tonton cerró el hocico alrededor del tobillo del maestro y la morena lo tomó en sus brazos de inmediato.

—Discúlpelo, está huraño. No ha visto tanta gente como ahora que vivimos acá, creo que está estresado.

Umino Iruka asintió, no le gustaba el cerdito. Se despidió de ella y apuró el paso escaleras abajo. La morena negó con la cabeza y reprendió silenciosamente al porcino, pero claramente él no se arrepentía de nada y dio por terminado el asunto con el molesto y ruidoso maestro de la Academia. Con algo de suerte, Iruka impartiría sus clases de hoy con una cojera, en esos momentos, Tonton estaría más contento que Akamaru, si éste tuviera dos colas.

Shizune suspiró, siguió bajando las escaleras y, en el segundo piso, Genma se topó con ella. Iba a bajar al primer piso, pero al verla, se detuvo y le sonrió con su boca torcida con su aguja. Su pelo estaba goteando como la última vez que lo había visto de salida al trabajo, su altura seguía siendo más majestuosa que la de Inoichi, pero Yamanaka no tenía que envidiarle al hombre joven y apuesto. La guardiana de Tonton le sonrió de vuelta y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía extrañamente traviesa. Y tremendamente feliz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Genma. Él puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la apoyó en la pared, aprisionándola.

—Shizune, justamente estaba pensando en ti. —Tonton refunfuñó, ¿qué pasaba con los humanos machos?

—¿En serio? —No pudo contener su sorpresa, para la médico, Genma estaba lejos de pensar en ella más que en curarle las heridas en una misión. Anko y la chica ANBU eran las elegidas para estar con él.

Genma sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¿Y por qué no? —Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido. Shizune pensó en darle una larga lista de acontecimientos pero prefirió callar, quería saber qué quería el hombre apuesto. Seguramente necesitaba ayuda o algo por el estilo. Genma pasó la aguja de un lado a otro de su boca antes de responder—. Hoy saldremos Raidō, Aoba y yo, podrías venir. Solo uniformados.

—Solo uniformados —repitió. ¿Qué significaba eso? Entre sus conocidos no figuraba ningún civil, aunque era horrible reconocerlo, solo conocía gente en el trabajo. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que reconocería al chico que besó por primera vez sus labios, el que no consiguió graduarse de la Academia y que ahora figuraba en las filas de civiles comunes y corrientes—. Está bien.

—Bien, paso por ti a las ocho.

—No es necesario. ¿En la taberna de siempre? —Recordaba una taberna, sabía cómo llegar pero no recordaba el nombre. Tampoco sabía si era la de siempre, ya que una o dos veces había acompañado a Tsunade y se los encontró, luego de que la guardiana de Tonton se uniera al equipo. Genma asintió—. Nos vemos allá, entonces.

Tonton gruñó molesto. Sonrió por última vez y se agachó para pasar debajo del brazo masculino que detenía su paso. Antes de desaparecer de su vista castaña y extrañada, se despidió con un gesto tierno con la mano. Genma gruñó, no entendiendo qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Esperaba que, como siempre, la chica en cuestión se derritiera al verse acorralada, pero Shizune no era una de chica normal, al parecer. No, ella estaba pensando en Inoichi; sus manos, sus besos, sus flores. Sonreía como tonta con el recuerdo de su cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos claros y sus arrugas.

* * *

Cabello rubio y largo, ojos claros. Shizune se mordió el labio y siguió haciendo el inventario. Tres cajas, no, eran cuatro; negó con su cabeza fastidiada, rayó sobre el papel hasta que éste se rompió. Resopló, el cerdito la miró extrañado desde el otro lado de la estancia. Sopló el pelo que le caía sobre la frente y volvió a contar, sentada sobre la cuarta caja que había olvidado. El estanque de peces se había vuelto un almacén, e Ino y Sakura estaban ayudándola a acarrear todos los pergaminos, infusiones y utensilios necesarios para la buena práctica del _ninjutsu_ médico, pero, cielos, ¿porqué su hija debía ser tan parecida a él? El mismo tono de ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma coquetería. Negaba con la cabeza, intentando alejar los pensamientos que le traían de vuelta a Inoichi, pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Se había acostado con el que fue su profesor en la Academia, el que se había tomado el tiempo de enseñarle puntería y provocado sonrojos infantiles; sonrojos bien parecidos a los que tenía en esos momentos.

—Sakura, trae la última caja, estoy agotada —suplicó la rubia. La aprendiza de su mentora acató silenciosamente y, cuando esta se fue de la estancia, Ino cerró la puerta.

Shizune contuvo la respiración.

—Señorita Shizune, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, ¿cómo le fue ayer? —Tomó asiento a su lado y apoyó la cara en sus manos.

—Bien —dijo y garabateó cualquier tontería en la hoja de inventario solo para no mirar a los ojos que había heredado de Inoichi. La rubia de le acercó y Shizune volteó la hoja para no verse atrapada en el acto evasivo.

—Se ve distraída, ¿seguro que no le fue excelente? —Su voz cantarina no era parecida a la de él—. ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—El capitán Yamato —«tu padre», corrigió sus pensamientos culposos—. Y no me fue tan bien. Se fue temprano.

Ino bufó levemente, no le gustó el final de la historia. Había visto cómo su superiora trataba en vano concentrarse, reprimir su sonrisa y removerse intranquila sobre la caja de pergaminos viejos. Tonton había estado sentado sobre su regazo pero tanta intranquilidad de su humana hizo que se retirara a mirar a los peces chapotear al estanque. Para la rubia, todo indicaba que había tenido una gran cita.

—Debe estar enamorada de él si aún así está feliz de haber salido con él, aunque haya durado poco.

—No estoy enamorada —rebatió al instante, negando con su cabeza enérgicamente. Inoichi apareció en su mente, sus ojos azules adormecidos por el alcohol, su respiración profunda, sus quejidos. Cerró sus ojos para centrarse, si pensaba más en él se sonrojaría y su hija la vería—, es muy pronto para decirlo. Solo ha pasado una vez.

—Señorita Shizune —interrumpió la niña de diecisiete años, posando una de sus manos sobre sus rodillas como si tratara de tranquilizarla. Luego, cambió el semblante—. Quiero agradecerle por lo de ayer.

—¿Perdón? —Ino retiró su mano y se levantó, caminó hasta donde estaba el cerdito sentado. Meditó mirando su reflejo en el agua antes de mirarla con un dejo nostálgico en su mirada.

—No conocí a mi mamá, papi nunca me habla de lo que no debo hacer —dijo y Shizune entendió por fin la urgencia del tema para Inoichi. Su hija había llegado a una edad en que ya no podía evadirlo—. Él es un coqueto, creo que teme encuentre a un novio como él en su juventud.

Shizune apretó sus piernas, ella podía dar fe de los encantos que tenía el viejo. La habilidad de sus manos debió haberse pulido a través de los años y de las mujeres que lo habían acompañado. Todos decían que perder la virginidad era un proceso extraño y desagradable, y que ni siquiera en las siguientes oportunidades sería atractivo. Para Shizune, había sido magnifico. Posó su vista en la hija del hombre que la hizo suspirar y dejó a un lado la hoja rayada de inventario.

—Tampoco conocí a mi madre, solo a mi tío —confesó—, si hay alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme. Adelante, estaré feliz de ayudarte.

La hija de Inoichi no dijo más y fue a abrir la puerta para que, cuando Sakura llegara con la caja, no notara que había sucedido algo. Seguramente, Ino no quería que su amiga supiera que estaba teniendo problemas no resueltos con la madre que ella nunca había conocido. Y Shizune la entendió, nunca le habían explicado a ella misma lo que le había ocurrido a su madre; su tío Dan se había dedicado a solo contarle cuentos fantásticos que nada decían de su final. Cuando murió él, ya nada más podía descubrir de su madre; y fue la novia de él la que se encargó de Shizune los años siguientes. Tsunade había hecho por la morena, lo que ahora esta hacía por la hija de Inoichi. Con ese pensamiento sonrió, esperaba complacer al mentalista con eso.

Cuando Sakura llegó, además de la caja, venía con un recado que venía desde la morgue.

—No me dijeron más, solo que debía ir inmediatamente —indicó Haruno, encogida de hombros.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, dejando a Tonton encargado con las chicas en el estaque de peces. No era un lugar para el cerdito ya que no se sentía cómodo en un lugar donde se rebanaban humanos de forma bastante similar a como lo hacían en el restorán de donde él fue rescatado. Ver chapotear peces en el estanque era infinitamente mejor.

Lo más probable era que un cadáver había llegado a la morgue y se necesitaba saber prontamente la razón de su deceso, así, Shizune pensó que lo mejor era que adelantara el riguroso trabajo de alistarse para entrar a la sala de operaciones y se ató el cabello en una coleta baja mientras empujaba la puerta con su espalda. Su miraba subió hasta la tabla donde estarían los nombres de sus compañeros de ese día pero no había ninguno escrito, ni siquiera estaba el suyo. Frunció la boca, ¿Sakura estaba equivocada? ¿Acaso había oído mal y realmente debía estar en el hospital?

Se abrió la puerta de la sala de operaciones y salió Tonbo de allí. La miró, o al menos eso parecía que hacía, y le indicó que entrara, pero él no la acompañó. A la morena le extrañó que no le dijera ningún comentario sarcástico pero cuando vio dentro de la sala y dio con Inoichi, supo que Tonbo era solo su envoltorio, ya que el mentalista le habría borrado la memoria como acostumbraba hacer con sus subordinados. Sonrió traviesa, el hombre rubio no dejaba de sorprenderla. Primero entraba a su departamento a la fuerza y ahora la citaba en la morgue, donde la camilla de operaciones parecía pulcra pero varias veces allí había corrido sangre podrida. ¿Era esto uno de esos encuentros prohibidos? Shizune se mordió el labio inferior y se aproximó lenta y tímidamente hasta Yamanaka. Sus manos dudaron, temblorosas, pero se alargaron y se posaron sobre su pecho amplio. Lo estaba tocando, como él le había dicho la noche anterior: «Siéntete libre que tocarme si es lo que quieres.»

—No, Shizune. —El semblante de Inoichi era serio. Le tomó los hombros y la alejó de él, completamente distinto a la actitud que tenía con ella cuando estaba borracho en su departamento. Ahora quería hacerlo, enterrar sus dedos en ese cabello largo y rubio, y que éste le acariciara el cuerpo como la noche anterior. Frunció la boca, bastante contrariada. ¿Era que no estaba borracho? Ya no le importaba mucho que le leyera la mente, no había secretos, y menos ahora que ya había estado literalmente dentro de ella.

—¿Aquí no? —Preguntó intranquila. No estaba familiarizada con la relación postcoito, no sabía tampoco cuánto se debía esperar para entablar una relación amorosa. Se le vino a la cabeza el día en que ella lo había visto trasplantar una orquídea en su florería mientras que ella estaba parada frente a la vitrina, mirando lo que sería una vida como su mujer. De pronto, no le pareció buena idea que estuviera tocándola en sobriedad.

—No —dijo, seguía serio. Retiró sus grandes manos de sus hombros y se los echó al bolsillo. Sus ojos claros y hermosos eran dos pozos impenetrables, Shizune no sabía ni podía imaginar qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza—. Creí que me había explicado bien. Iba a ayudarte con tu problema.

Su problema era virginal, ya no lo era. ¿Significaba acaso…?

—¿No volverá a pasar? —Preguntó sin pensar, y una vez dichas las palabras, se tapó la boca con las manos y se sonrojó—. ¿No?

Inoichi cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente.

—Solo será una vez, ya no te sentirás insegura con el tema. ¿Hablaste con Ino?

Shizune frunció la boca y se le aguaron los ojos. Quería golpearlo en la mejilla con la palma de su mano hasta que esta quedara enrojecida y entumecida del dolor, ella no había pedido que entrara en su departamento y la esperara ebrio a que llegara. No había pedido que le acariciara el rostro y terminado de cogerla a un lado de su puerta. Aún así lo había hecho y ahora pedía el favor a cambio. Se sintió desechable y sus ojos buscaron el suelo. Odiaba su cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos claros.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Gracias —resolvió más calmo, sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, la misma que había utilizado la noche anterior. Shizune sintió una traza de culpa en su rose—. Bebí demasiado, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Claro que no.

Shizune se permitió una sonrisa mientras desataba la pequeña coleta en su cabello, quería marcharse pero aún sentía la necesidad de ver hasta qué punto la culpabilidad de Inoichi lo haría retractarse. Quería que la besara y le dijera que todo había sido una broma para que suplicara, como la noche anterior; pero su cara se mantuvo impasible y su mano volvió al bolsillo. La morena asintió, ahora todo lo parecía un bonito sueño que ya había terminado. Las lágrimas se escocieron los ojos y salió de la sala de operaciones sin despedirse ni mirarlo siquiera. Ojalá nunca le hubiese hecho ese favor.

Tonbo estaba afuera pero no se movió ni un centímetro cuando ella pasó junto a él, parecía que todavía no volvía a su cuerpo.

Volvió a subir a la superficie, ya que la morgue donde ella trabajaba estaba oculta bajo el hospital. Pasó a un lado de la recepción donde las enfermeras recibían las fichas médicas a la espera de que un médico apareciera para recibirlas, pero no se detuvo. Aunque Inuzuka Hana la hubiese llamado repetidas veces desde el mesón. Shizune necesitaba llegar rápidamente al baño y encerrarse en un cubículo para llorar amargamente. Sin embargo, al entrar, se encontró con Anko, que se miraba al espejo mientras se acomodaba la malla que llevaba sobre el pecho.

—Hola —dijo Shizune con un hilo de voz que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer voluptuosa. La vio completamente muda entrar a un cubículo, cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y suspirar repetidas veces. Dentro, la morena se debatía para contenerse hasta que la exnovia de Ibiki se retirara. Pero no lo hizo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. —Su voz se quebró y se tapó la cara con ambas manos para ahogar su sollozo. No podía aguantarlo más.

—No suenas bien.

—Necesito estar sola —resolvió con una voz aguda, chillona, cargada de lágrimas y un tanto molesta por la intromisión. Anko aclaró la garganta, abrió el cubículo contiguo para sentarse en el retrete y hablarle así.

—¿Acaso estás embarazada? —Shizune frunció el ceño para luego lanzarle una negativa casi imperceptible—. Entonces no es el fin del mundo, yo pensé que lo estaba, por eso estoy aquí. Resulta que solo estoy gorda y estresada. —No hubo respuesta por parte de la morena, Anko solo oyó que la mujer estaba con serios problemas tratando de contener el hipo del llanto—. Escucha, si no estás embarazada, mi consejo es que te ahogues en alcohol, no en lágrimas. Los hombres no merecen tus sollozos, asumiendo que de eso se trata tu problema.

Shizune abrió la puerta del cubículo y Anko no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que se asomara tímidamente.

—Gracias.

* * *

Entró en la taberna, ávida de descontrol. La risa que la había acompañado gran parte del día la había abandonado y ahora tenía la punta de la nariz y el contorno de sus ojos enrojecidos, además de tener su mirada vidriosa. De todos modos, el humo de la taberna también podía ser el responsable de su malestar. Se debatió por horas si era recomendable aceptar la invitación de Genma, y luego de una visita por su armario, decidió que sí lo era. Ahora, ella estaba buscando con la mirada aguada al castaño y su grupo, vestida con pantalón y chaqueta de servicio. Él había dicho solo uniformados, y siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

Lo vio en la barra encorvado, bebiendo una cerveza con una expresión aburrida como si hubiese esperado demasiado. Shizune frunció la boca con un poco de culpabilidad, por lo que se sorbió la nariz para asegurarse que ya no estaba congestionada por el llanto y aparecerse ante él. Tuvo que tocar su hombro para que el hombre apuesto se volteara a verla a los ojos.

—Ya sabía que estabas ahí —le dijo casi con un murmullo, con un gesto con la cabeza le mostró la vitrina en donde se exhibían toda la variedad de licores que habían allí pero lo que la hizo sonrojarse fue que, en el reflejo del vidrio, ella se veía nítidamente. Incluso pudo ver el color en sus mejillas—. ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

Shizune se sintió en blanco y abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla, él sonrió y volvió a acomodarse sobre la barra, con los codos sobre la madera y la botella de cerveza en los labios. La morena se mordió el labio inferior y tomó asiento dificultosamente al lado de su vecino, las sillas eran ridículamente altas y ella no tenía en sus pies los tacones que la caracterizaban y hacían sentir femenina. Tenía los zapatos de servicio, además del traje y la chaqueta que, con su figura, no parecía más con un chico pequeño.

Genma le pidió dos tragos al cantinero que no tardó en servir, fue una botella de cerveza.

— ¿Todo bien en el piso seis? —Ella asintió—, ¿todo bien en general? —Shizune suspiró. Tomó un trago de la cerveza, volvió a dejarla sobre el mesón; antes de tragar, negó con la cabeza—. La vida es así, a veces es buena, casi siempre mala. Simplemente debemos seguir —filosofó.

Shizune asintió simplemente, tenía la botella entre sus manos y con sus uñas empezó a rasgar la etiqueta mojada de esta. Se sentía infinitamente incómoda estando allí, en ese lugar tan extraño, bullicioso y maloliente, y más si estaba al lado de su compañero de equipo. Tomaba cerveza como si le gustara, aunque siempre la encontró demasiado amarga para ella, mientras que su mente le mostraba imágenes de ella e Inoichi en la noche anterior. Miró de reojo al hombre que tenía al lado y se mordió el labio, no decía nada. ¿Por qué se mantenía callado? La ponía innecesariamente nerviosa, como si realmente no la quisiera allí.

—¿Y Aoba y Raidō?

—Están aquí —dijo con un tono aburrido. La morena se abstuvo de preguntar más porque pensó que podía haber una obviedad que ella no estaba viendo. Genma la miró y con un gesto la llevó de vuelta al reflejo de la vitrina: ambos estaban sentados en una mesa más allá, con una linda chica rubia que más tarde reconocería como la hija de Inoichi—. No me gustan las niñas pequeñas.

Shizune abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Están cortejándola?

—Es lo que pienso —confesó y se volteó a verlos directamente con una sonrisa—, formaron grupo con la chica. Ella los invitó a un trago. Creo que así intenta parecer mayor de lo que es, una tontería de la rama de Seducción en Inteligencia. —Dejó de mirarlos para cambiar abruptamente el tema—. ¿Quieres otro trago?

—No he terminado. —La cerveza ni siquiera había bajado a la mitad y ya se le había calentado en las manos.

—Estamos recién comenzando.

—¿Comenzando? —Shizune intentó reprimir un sonrojo pero le fue inevitable—. Lo siento, no salgo demasiado.

—Primero, empezaremos con cervezas y luego, si quieres, pediremos algo más fuerte —murmuró—. No puedes dejarme solo, no eres así de malvada, ¿o sí?

El tono que había utilizado era uno juguetón, acompañado de su linda sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro. Los ojos castaños de él estaban entornados, como si el alcohol ya estuviese reptando por sus venas como cuando Inoichi apareció en su departamento a cogerla. La morena intentó reprimir una risa tonta pensando en lo que esos ojos cansados habían desatado la noche anterior.

—Me gusta ese sonido —dijo él y ella se sintió a morir. Su mirada estaba sobre ella continuamente y no sabía cómo detenerlo, no quería que la viera sonrojarse en el acto.

El cantinero les sirvió dos vasos pequeños y sirvió en ellos un licor espeso y café para la suerte de la mujer, porque Genma se abstrajo mirando cómo el líquido caía y se salpicaba en la madera del mesón, como si le deleitara la espera para poder finalmente tomárselo. Cuando el cantinero se retiró con la botella y el dinero de Genma, él deslizó el vaso lleno por la barra para reemplazar así la cerveza. Antes de dejarla donde estaba acumulando las botellas vacías, le dio un pequeño sorbo porque, de todas formas, ya se había calentado y perdido el gas.

—Anda, no seas tímida. Ya no estás en edad de serlo —apremió su compañero de equipo. «Ya estás muy mayor para ser tan tímida», le había dicho Yamanaka antes de abrazarla y empezara la razón de su depresión. No le había hecho más que un favor según su parecer.

Shizune se forzó a sonreírse y tomó el vaso, sumisa, no podía negarse si él había pagado por el trago. Sin embargo, el sabor ardiente y aceitoso de lo que tocó su lengua no fue de su agrado, y luego de unos instantes meditando si tragárselo o no, su lengua se arqueó en una arcada y lo escupió hacia el asiento vacío que tenía a su lado. Expulsando el líquido como si fuese un aerosol. Genma se rio y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, esta vez probaremos algo más sutil —dijo, tomó de un sorbo el trago que tenía enfrente, el mismo que Shizune había escupido, y pidió dos más. El cantinero retiró las botellas y vasos vacíos y los reemplazó por dos vasos un poco más pequeños y limpios. Un recipiente pequeño significaba que el grado alcohólico era mayor, por lo que la morena se movió intranquila en su silla—. ¿Estás lista?

Shizune asintió, no muy convencida. Su lengua esta vez no la traicionó y el líquido transparente bajó ardiente por su garganta y sintió que sus entrañas se calentaban, la sensación era como un vago recuerdo de lo que había sentido la noche anterior con Inoichi, cuando él y sus manos jugaron donde no debían. Ese pensamiento hizo que arrugara la boca, gesto que Genma atribuyó a que no le gustaba la segunda bebida alcohólica que había seleccionado para ella. Volvió a pedir cerveza, simplemente porque su acompañante parecía haber tenido suficiente con tragos exóticos.

—¡Genma! —Gritaron desde atrás. Shizune se volteó inmediatamente, Genma no. La chica que estaba ante ellos era una Inuzuka, con el pelo tomado en una coleta baja mientras que unos mechones rebeldes caían sobre su cara, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo intenso, como las marcas del Clan que llevaba en las mejillas. Shizune vio que se trataba de Hana, la Veterinaria encargada en el hospital, y a la que había ignorado esa misma tarde en la recepción. Hana la desconoció y volteó a Genma tomándolo del hombro para que por fin pudiera mirarla—. Eres un imbécil.

Y sin más, vertió la bebida en su cara. Era el mismo líquido espeso y café que Shizune había escupido anteriormente; quizás, era el que siempre el castaño le compraba a las chicas. Hana se fue indignada y llegaron los murmullos propios del cotilleo que se estaba formando en la taberna. Shizune sintió que se sonrojaba, si bien las miradas no estaban sobre ella, ya que estaban a su lado, no quería que pensaran que ella había sido parte del problema. Se encorvó sobre la barra y tomó de su cerveza, buscando con urgencia algo qué hacer.

Genma se limpió con una manga e imitó a su acompañante.

—Mujeres —murmuró y bebió aunque todavía le goteara licor espeso del rostro.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Nada…, y ese fue el problema. —Shizune asintió no muy convencida, vio sus manos sobre su cerveza a medias. Estás se veían difusas y, cuando las movía, lo hacían en un tiempo enrarecido. Oh no, finalmente el alcohol estaba subiéndole a la cabeza; cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizar las sensaciones.

—Creía que no te gustaban las niñas —dijo sin controlar sus labios ni su lengua. Estaba ebria, ya lo tenía claro, pero trataba de no parecerlo al hablar más y desviar la atención de su vecino, preguntándole lo incómodo. Genma la miró de soslayo.

—No lo sabía en ese entonces. Además, ya está en sus veintitantos.

—Sigue siendo una niña —volvió a decir. Genma se rió, finalmente estaba junto a la mujer de la escalera con la mirada traviesa y rebelde. Shizune suspiró y se apoyó en la barra—. Creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy.

—La noche está recién empezando —se quejó. Le tomó la muñeca cuando ella se levantó del asiento y sintió que se le iba el aliento, ¿desde cuándo le pedían que se quedara?

—Para mí ya acabó —rebatió. Si antes se sentía ligeramente mareada, ahora se sentía severamente ebria, además de tímida.

—Ya la oíste, idiota —dijo Anko, aparecida desde la nada. Usó su cuerpo voluptuoso para detener el agarre de Genma, ya que apoyó su torso en la barra para pedir una cerveza al cantinero. El hombre no ocultó la molestia que sintió hacia la exnovia de Ibiki y frunció la boca. Se llevó una aguja a la boca y la mordió con la mandíbula tensa—. ¿Es que no te cansas de hacerlo? Ya vi a la pobre chica Inuzuka.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Genma con suspiro.

—No pasa nada, Anko —resolvió Shizune, que finalmente recuperaba el habla—. Estábamos charlando nada más.

Anko la miró entonces, recibió la cerveza y lanzó unos billetes sin molestarse en esperar el cambio. La observó hito a hito antes de caminar hasta ella y enlazar un brazo sobre los menudos hombros de la morena, luego de un sorbo largo, dejó de mirarla para volver a ver a Genma.

—¿Es eso verdad? —La pregunta de Anko la tomó de sorpresa. Si bien no estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, la pregunta era para ella. Cuando asintió, Anko le dedicó una sonrisa—. Está bien, me iré. ¡Kakashi, Yamato, por aquí!

¿Yamato? La morena estuvo tentada de mirar hacia donde la chica voluptuosa había desaparecido pero no lo hizo. El capitán del librito pervertido estaba con Mitarashi, mientras que ella estaba con Genma, quien todavía tenía la cara mojada y congestionada por el disgusto que la mujer le había provocado. Shizune frunció los labios, ya no sabía qué hacer. Podría quedarse un rato más, podría. Se sentó de nuevo en el asiento demasiado alto pero se abstuvo de hablar.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó él.

—Pediste que me quedara. —Genma se permitió sonreírle.

—Tú quieres irte. —Shizune asintió luego de unos segundos de espera—. Entonces, vámonos. Ya tuve suficiente.

—Lo siento —le dijo una vez afuera de la taberna. El apuesto hombre se había visto sobrepasado por las dos interrupciones que habían sufrido y mostrado una faceta que la morena nunca le había visto, Genma también se molestaba. En las misiones él se mostraba serio, una que otra vez se permitía una broma para aligerar el ambiente. Ella lo había visto coqueto en la taberna y ahora se mostraba molesto. Intentaba ocultarlo sin mucho éxito.

Genma se detuvo para mirarla largamente.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No es culpa tuya —admitió—, yo tuve el problema con Hana mucho antes de que volvieras. Y Anko cree lo que quiere creer. Ibiki es su problema.

Shizune se sintió extrañamente aliviada cuando se encontraron frente al edificio feo y masculino, y más cuando Genma abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. No había habido más palabras durante el viaje de regreso por lo que la mente de la morena divagó. ¿Qué sabía de Genma? Él era un jōnin de elite con un hermoso rostro y voz alucinantemente sexy. Shizune frunció la boca, él era un jōnin de elite, exguardaespaldas del Cuarto y usualmente se postulaba para ser examinador. Sí, había leído su expediente cuando tuvo la oportunidad y no se sentía muy orgullosa de esto. Al menos, pensaba, sabía un poco más de él. Ahora, sabía que le molestaba lo que Anko decía de él.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó ya en el segundo piso—. Has estado muy silenciosa.

—Nada en particular. —«Solo en ti» pensó cuando se detenían frente a la puerta del jōnin de elite—, solo necesito subir y dormir. Que descanses, compañero.

—También tú, compañera. —Genma sonrió y Shizune lo hizo aún más, retrocedió unos pasos sin querer perderse de esa sonrisa preciosa que adornada su hermoso rostro. Ser tan bello no debía ser posible, y el hombre del segundo piso parecía tener conocimiento de ello—. Espero que llegues bien al piso seis.

—Eso espero —resolvió. Genma miró hacia abajo y luego subió lentamente la mirada para hipnotizarla nuevamente—. Cielos…

—¿Te han mencionado alguna vez lo tierna que eres? —Su cerebro dejó de funcionar cuando entendió lo que Genma estaba diciéndole, el color le subió a las mejillas y sus palmas se cubrieron en un sudor frío. Siempre sintió que era un insulto porque las niñas de la Academia eran tiernas, pero viniendo de él había sido distinto. Lo había dicho con una sonrisa torcida como si no hubiese podido guardárselo más. Shizune negó con la cabeza, sin habla—. Y con ese uniforme, debo decirte que me sorprendiste cuando apareciste así en la taberna.

—Pero…, me veo como un chico. —De repente, sintió que hablaba como la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi, con un tartamudeo leve y la cara sonrojada.

—No digas tonterías —le dijo divertido—, te ves perfecta.

Él se acercó y le besó la mejilla suavemente, encorvándose ligeramente para alcanzarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Repasaba una y otra y otra vez la mente de la guardiana de Tonton. Genma se separó de ella para repetir el proceso de besarla en la otra mejilla y Shizune resolvió en cerrar los ojos firmemente, ese día no estaba del todo sobria. Y Genma estaba de la misma forma que Inoichi lo había estado la noche anterior. «Piensa, Shizune, piensa», gritaba su interior, no podía quedarse como una estatua…, estaba a pasos de la escalera. ¿Y si corría hasta el sexto piso? Shiranui no iría a seguirla hasta tan arriba. No quería volver a repetir la noche anterior, no de nuevo, sería la segunda Inuzuka Hana. Pero, de pronto, la besó en el cuello y sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco, y se vio a sí misma respirando profundamente, respondiendo al estímulo de sus labios.

Si Inoichi tenía manos mágicas, Genma tenía la magia en los labios.

—Realmente necesito…, dormir —dijo entumecida, Genma sonrió a escasos milímetros de su cuello. Sentirlo así fue divino.

—¿Tan pronto? —Ella asintió—, es muy temprano.

¡Se detuvo! Se detuvo para mirarla desde lo alto, Shizune siguió asintiendo a lo temprano que todavía era, cada vez más cabizbaja y tímida. Era su oportunidad y se dio media vuelta con los ojos entornados por el alcohol y sus hormonas para caminar tambaleante hacia arriba. Dos pasos de distancia y Shiranui la tomó del brazo, la volteó y le plantó un beso en la boca que le fue imposible rechazar. La abrazó con ambos brazos, aprisionándola, juntando su cuerpo menudo con el de él. Su respiración se agitó, se hizo profunda; una mano apretó su cintura causando un torrente de sensaciones que terminaban en su zona intima.

—No tienes que irte —afirmó calmado, se separó y Shizune se vio forzada a abrir sus ojos. Con horror se dio cuenta que estaba con los brazos enlazados detrás de su cuello y con los labios estirados, extrañando el beso que ya no estaba sintiendo. Ella negó con la cabeza, nuevamente muda, deshizo el abrazo y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar su vergüenza. «¡Contrólate!»

Genma sonrió satisfecho, abrió la puerta de su departamento con destreza y se la echó al hombro para conducirla hacia dentro. Gritó en primera instancia, luego le salieron risas de la garganta que trataba de callar tapándose insistentemente la boca con las manos. Ibiki podría escucharla allá abajo. Quizás Raidō la oiría también, si había vuelto, puesto a que no lo había visto cuando Inuzuka armó escándalo. Sin importar quién podía oírla, Genma la bajó de improviso y la depositó sobre su cama. Firme, rápido pero delicado.

—¿Me detengo? —Le preguntó de improviso, hincándose frente a ella, al pie de la cama. Ella sonrió algo traviesa, tanto como su timidez le permitió—. Lo suponía.

Se quitó el chaleco táctico sin quitarle los ojos de encima, debajo de él, tenía un torso que nada podía envidiarle a Inoichi. Cerró los ojos, como si se respondiera a sí misma, no debía seguir pensando en el rubio Yamanaka. Ahora, el apuesto hombre del segundo piso la deseaba, esta vez sin tener un acuerdo entre ellos. Simplemente habían salido de la taberna y ella había terminado en su cama, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, ahora estaba siendo la cualquiera que su mentora le había dicho que era. Genma, ignorando sus debates mentales, comenzó a desvestirla. Primero los zapatos bajos que tanto la acomplejaban, pasó por los vendajes y terminó usando sus labios para descontrolarla. Depositando suaves y pequeños besos en sus pies desnudos. No podía estar pasando, se decía mientras mordía sus labios y miraba el techo, tratando de distraerse inútilmente.

Shiranui gateó en la cama, haciendo que su peso hiciera rechinar levemente los resortes. Abrió lentamente la cremallera del chaleco táctico y con sus manos estudió lo que había allí dentro. Acarició su vientre y subió hasta sus pequeños pechos con las yemas de sus dedos. Aún teniendo ropa encima, Shizune se deshizo ante el rose. «No los pechos», quería decirle, pero estaba muda de deseo. Odiaba sus pechos, nunca habían crecido como ella hubiese querido.

Genma pareció entender su lenguaje corporal y se sonrió. Aflojó un tanto sus pantalones antes de inclinarse hasta tocarle con la nariz la piel desnuda que tenía sobre la línea del pantalón. Sus labios se juntaron con su piel y lentamente la punta de su nariz comenzó a abrirse paso, levantándole la ropa hasta que quedó con todo el torso desnudo y besado. Se deleitó cuando desató el corpiño y liberó los pechos blanquecinos y diminutos. Ella negó con la cabeza intentando detenerlo, y trató de ocultarse con los brazos y sus manos pero él la detuvo primero. Con una mano le subió ambos brazos sobre la cabeza y los retuvo firmemente así, para continuar torturándola con sus labios, su aliento cálido y húmedo, y la sonrisa perfecta que él presionaba sobre su piel. Sus pezones se endurecieron aún más cuando él se apoyó sobre su cuerpo y pudo sentir cómo su erección estaba presente. Involuntariamente, su columna su arqueó, buscando una mejor posición para que sus caderas sintieran mejor la dureza blanca de Genma.

—Traviesa —dijo con una voz gutural, se oía divertido.

Sentía vergüenza de sí misma, por lo que intentó detener sus caderas sin efecto alguno. Estaba torturándola. Volvió a besarle el vientre, empezando bajo el ombligo, pero esta vez bajó hasta la línea del pantalón. Sus besos eran cada vez más intensos, más húmedos. Cada vez le costaba mantener una respiración pausada y poco profunda. Con los dientes intentó bajar el pantalón sin mucho éxito, la mano que estaba aprisionando sus brazos ya había bajado hasta sus pechos, y Shizune tenía enterradas las manos en su cabello. Era suave al tacto y cada vez que Genma la besaba en un punto sensible, ella lo tironeaba un poco para castigarlo.

Intentó bajar una vez más el pantalón con los dientes, pero ya no tenía la paciencia que tenía en un principio.

—Me cansé de esta tontería —reconoció divertido, sus ojos entornados se le hicieron deliciosos a la morena. Alargó una mano para acariciarle los labios con las yemas para sentirlo más real. Genma estaba deseándola como ella a él.

Él tironeó el pantalón hacia abajo y se tumbó sobre ella. Sentirlo sobre ella era magnifico y sus manos femeninas se pasaron sobre sus caderas y subieron hasta su cintura. Era tan recto que la hacía suspirar, adoraba su figura como no tenía idea. Nunca había visto a un hombre así. Estaba embelesada, casi sin aliento, y él posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas, mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla en los labios.

Entró lenta y limpiamente mientras la besaba, Shizune se contorsionó, casi contrariada por la embestida. Escuchó la risa tranquila de él mientras salía y volvía a entrar. La morena soltó poco aire que tenía en los pulmones y miró en los ojos castaños de su vecino y amante, con cada movimiento de sus caderas dentro de ella, él soltaba un quejido que adquiría nitidez cada vez que apuraba el paso. Shizune se arqueó y apretó las piernas cuando él iba de salida, lo hizo sufrir y se deleitó con su poderío.

—Realmente eres una traviesa —jadeó, le plantó un beso feroz en los labios y embistió con rapidez sorpresiva. Ella gimió, él también, volvió a entrar en ella y Shizune volvió a apretar las piernas. Él besó su cuello hasta sus clavículas y ella tironeó de sus hebras castañas. Su vientre comenzó a vibrar, retorcerse, ahí venía la sensación maravillosa que solo Inoichi la había hecho sentir, pero que solo con Genma se había sentido partícipe. Una, dos veces más hasta el fondo y ella se deshizo, como una escultura de cerámica hecha trizas sobre el suelo. Una tercera vez y su vecino terminó rendido sobre ella.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en el lóbulo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a ziotzae, Suigin Walker, HinataWeasley (yeah, baby), Digific, Aome-Hime y flywithbeatles por sus hermosos reviews. Cielos, cuantos adeptos a Shizune-virgen :)_

_Algunas aclaraciones: ¿Porqué fracasados? Ni Inoichi ni Genma parecen unos fracasados, yo les diré, no, pero están viejos ya para seguir jugando jajaja. ¿La mamá de Ino? Sí, existe en el animé pero no en el manga, para mí él siempre fue padre soltero y sexy. _

_Espero actualizar a fin de la semana o al comienzo de la siguiente :)_

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo:_

_ —Cielos, eso significa que… ¡Eres la chica de Iruka!_


	4. Shiranui Genma I

_Fue un capítulo lento de escribir, principalmente porque la tesis me atacó y tuve que escribirla. Cambiar de texto formal a narrar es algo difícil, a veces me decía: Ahora escribiré, pero me quedaba mirando el doc sin dejar de pensar en mi tesis. Cuuulpa._

_Los dejo en un cap, que considero, de transición._

* * *

**Capítulo Fracasado IV:**

_Shiranui Genma_

* * *

La mañana era aterradoramente brillante.

Shizune murmuró con la boca cerrada mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados para que la maldad del día no la torturara más de lo que ya lo hacía. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara para así tapar la luminosidad del día, sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma como para salir de las sábanas alguna vez. Sábanas que no eran suyas, por cierto. Sábanas de algodón, de muy buena fábrica, y almohadas de pluma de ganso tan finas que la hacían sentir con menos dolor de cabeza y deshidratación. Sin embargo, todo se opacaba por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué, de todo lo que no debía hacer, había caído rendida en los brazos de Genma? Como Inoichi no hubiese sido suficiente devastador y tan reciente como el día anterior. Dos días seguidos, nada mal para la virgen de hasta hace cuarenta y ocho horas.

Se volteó lentamente y rodó hasta el fin de los dominios de las sábanas. Tomó alguna de sus pertenencias y corrió al baño, no sin antes espiar al hermoso hombre que aún dormía plácidamente. Se veía tan tranquilo, despeinado y sexy, y eso la hizo enfadar, ¿podría ser horrible en algún momento? Para que no le doliera tanto cuando apareciera con el mismo discurso que Inoichi.

Frunció la boca y entornó los ojos, y de una patada, corrió la puerta de golpe.

Abrió la llave del grifo y bebió toda el agua que pudo. Se miró en el espejo para verse ojerosa, despeinada y con una piel manchada, terminó negando duramente con la cabeza y echándose agua para limpiar y borrar toda esa penosa visión de sí misma. Genma estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, a ella ese estilo le venía fatal. Alcohol y sexo no eran una grata combinación. Y luego, recordó sus besos y sus caricias, su cuerpo reaccionó como si Shiranui estuviese allí presente, besándola como solo él sabía hacerlo, y se sonrojó. Buscó su uniforme y el chaleco táctico y se los puso; ropa interior, listo. ¿Y sus pantalones? Mierda.

—_¿Shizune? Ella me gustaba_ —resopló alguien en la habitación y ella se arrimó a la puerta para escuchar todo lo que pudo. Raidō era el visitante —. _Quería que el equipo contara con ella cada vez que nos tocara ir de misión fuera del país. Ahora, tendremos que buscarnos otra. Pasará lo mismo que lo que pasó con Inuzuka Hana. Era una buena rastreadora._

—No _me quejo cuando Suzume sale de tu departamento, mis hijas se educarán con ella_ —bromeó Genma, ¿quería hijas? El comentario la enterneció.

—_No tienes hijas_.

—_Podría llegar a tenerlas. _—Raidō no tenía sentido del humor, puesto que no respondió luego de que Genma se rió. Shizune no oyó nada más, ya que ambos hombres bajaron la voz y solo oían murmullos. Shiranui debió decirle al guardaespaldas que ella seguía allí, de otro modo, ¿quién habría dejado correr el agua del grifo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprendió a sí misma mientras se apresuraba a cortar el flujo de agua. Tontamente se sentía protegida con el sonido del grifo abierto como si ésta ocultara su presencia. Suspiró, ¿cuándo debía salir? Si dependiera de ella…, no lo haría nunca. Tan solo pensar que debía subir cuatro pisos en el edificio fracasado como si se tratara de un camino de la vergüenza para que todos supieran lo sucia y traviesa que había sido la noche anterior, la estresaba.

Dispuesta a suspirar una vez más, no se percató que el murmullo se había detenido entre los dos hombres y la puerta del baño se abrió tímidamente. Genma se asomó sigilosamente, solo tenía ropa interior y una aguja en su boca, el cabello castaño le caía sobre la cara, despeinado, haciendo que Shizune se preguntara cómo se veía mejor. Si lo era vestido y presentable o a primera hora en la mañana y con resaca, si es que la tenía.

—Tus pantalones —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y divertida, y le extendió su prenda de vestir perdida. Shizune pronto se vio sonrojada una vez más ante su presencia al verse solo con ropa interior de la cintura para abajo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la interacción masculina, por lo que inmediatamente se cubrió las piernas desnudas con sus mangas largas del uniforme—. No es algo que no haya visto antes —reconoció volteándose dispuesto para volver a la sala con el guardaespaldas, pero ella no había cogido todavía lo que él le había traído, así que se mantuvo con el brazo estirado dentro del baño hasta que Shizune reaccionó y se lo arrebató. Luego, se fue tan sigilosamente como había llegado.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, se los puso. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se dispuso a salir con la frente en alto y las mejillas en llamas.

Raidō estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el umbral de la cocina observando cómo su mejor amigo se preparaba algo. No llevaba ni el chaleco táctico ni la bandana distintiva de la aldea, sin duda algo extraño de ver para la morena. Namiashi era un hombre disciplinado, muy formal y con una estricta política de espacio personal. Nunca se acercaba demasiado y si podía, no tocaba a nadie con las manos. Verlo luego de una noche de juerga era algo que no se veía todos los días, al menos, no todos los días de Shizune.

Cuando la vio salir del dominio del baño, se enderezó y la saludó con un gesto tosco.

—Buenos días —dijo con su voz grave a lo que Shizune solo soltó una risota nerviosa. La habían descubierto, aunque eso era algo inevitable.

—Shizune, ¿quieres café? Raidō y yo estamos a punto de desayunar. Hoy nos toca vigilancia. —Genma apareció de la cocina, se había cubierto al menos el pecho con el uniforme pero seguía solo con calzoncillos más abajo. Se le acercó con una taza, se veía divertido, pero Shizune estaba al borde del colapso. Si él se le acercaba dos pasos, ella retrocedía tres. Y cuando por fin chocó con la muralla de papel, abrió la puerta con sus manos nerviosas, lista para desaparecer.

—Tengo turno en el hospital, debo irme.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el sonido que retumbó en cada rincón del húmedo, lúgubre y feo pasillo del segundo piso se le hizo demasiado tétrico, como si llamara a todos los curiosos del edificio, y cuando por fin el silencio volviera a reinar en el Complejo de los Fracasados, todas las puertas de sus vecinos se abrirían y la verían salir del departamento de Genma, el mujeriego número uno. No, Shizune se reprendió a sí misma, Shiranui solo era un hombre simple que no había conocido a la mujer que le diera a sus hijas, y los prejuicios infundados una celosa exnovia Inuzuka le hicieron la mala fama. Con ese último pensamiento, se animó a sí misma a correr por las escaleras completamente descalza. Cada vez que oía movimiento en alguno de los departamentos, corría más rápido, con un escalofrío siguiéndola de cerca.

En el último piso, Tonbo estaba parado en frente de la puerta del maestro de la Academia como si esperara actividad. Al verla, de algún modo entre el vendaje, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Buena noche? —Preguntó—. ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde? —Le respondió con otra pregunta, él la miró extrañado. A Shizune no se le daba bien insultar, ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a un comentario tan desagradable como los que Tonbo solía hacer, por lo que simplemente se le vino a la cabeza el día anterior—. ¿No recuerdas? Podrías preguntarle a tu jefe en Inteligencia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió una gota de arrepentimiento. Una pequeña y desagradable gota, pero en fin, Tonbo se lo merecía. No debía meterse en la vida de otros sin saber que había alguien de sus superiores que se metía en la suya, literalmente. Suspiró, sopesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, hasta hace dos días, jamás se habría imaginado despertar en una cama que no era suya.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Se lamentó en voz alta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Dime tú —le respondió una voz desde el sillón y se sintió petrificada. Tsunade se enderezó y la miró con ojos entornados, el maquillaje corrido y despeinada. Seguramente había entrado durante la madrugada al departamento y caído derrotada en el único sillón que poseía la morena—. Aunque no tienes que decir nada. —La sonrisa que adornaba su cansado rostro era elocuente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Su tono era como si la reprendiera, se dirigió al sillón y recogió las pocas prendas que su mentora había regado por el suelo, además de los tacones, que parecía se los había quitado lanzándolos a patadas lejos de sus pies.

Tsunade volvió a recostarse en el sillón, como si la charla ya le hubiese aburrido.

—Ayer salí con Izumo y Kotetsu, se me hizo tarde y ya no quise volver a la Torre, estaba my lejos. —La explicación era suficiente, según la rubia, pero Shizune no encontró lógica en sus dichos. Ir al Complejo de Fracasados desde la zona de las tabernas era un viaje con bastantes más kilómetros de lo que Tsunade reconocía, alzó una ceja morena y dejó las prendas de vestir y los tacones sobre la mesa donde desayunaba con Tonton. ¡Tonton!

—¿Qué taberna dijo que estuvo? ¿Y dónde está Tonton?

—Una que no conoces —resopló molesta—, y se quedó con Kotetsu. No te preocupes, si le pasa algo, Kotetsu perderá más que su trabajo.

—¿Me está diciendo que llevó a Tonton a una taberna y que luego lo despachó con alguien en que no confía? Perfectamente podría haberlo traído aquí. —Shizune entornó los ojos, algo no cuadraba en la historia de la mujer.

—Kotetsu se fue temprano, le pedí que se lo llevara.

—¿Kotetsu la dejó sola?

—¡Oh, por favor! Es un chunin, no hay nada que pueda hacer para protegerme. —Tsunade perdió los estribos y se volvió a levantar del sillón. Si Shizune iba a juzgarla, ella debía juzgarla de vuelta y hacerla sucumbir de miedo con sus abominables ojos miel. Sin embargo, si el cerdito estaba involucrado, la morena era peor que una leona.

—¿Y quién protege a Tonton?

—Kotetsu.

—¿En medio de la calle? Sabe que hay mucha gente que adora el tocino. ¿Qué pasaba si aparecía un Akimichi hambriento?

—Bien, tú ganas. Kotetsu no me acompañó a la taberna, lo despaché temprano con Tonton.

—Entonces, fue solo con Izumo hasta una taberna que yo no conozco, le dio pereza ir a la Torre donde tiene una cómoda cama…, pero aún así subió seis pisos para acostarse en mi sillón —resumió la morena, cruzó los brazos y la miró con ojos inquisidores. Podría haber estado así por varios segundos, quizás más de un minuto, y Tsunade le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, pero finalmente, ella se rindió.

—Bien, no fui con Izumo a una taberna. —Volvió a recostarse en el sillón y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. La verdad era que no quería ver más a Shizune.

—¿Dónde estaba? —Tsunade no respondió, solo frunció las cejas mientras fingía que estaba dormida—. ¿Dónde estaba? Si no responde, empezaré a adivinar, y sabe que soy buena haciéndolo… ¿No hablará? Está bien. Si así lo quiere. —Shizune tomó asiento frente a ella, sobre la mesita en medio de la sala donde planeaba llenar de adornos inservibles en un futuro cercano. Estaba lo más cerca posible para leer todos los gestos faciales que podrían delatar a su maestra. Inteligencia debería contratarla—. No creo que haya tenido pereza de ir hasta la Torre, sé que le da más pereza subir un edificio completo…, entonces, usted debía estar cerca.

—Detente, pierdes tu tiempo.

—Debía estar en el vecindario. —Tsunade apretó la mandíbula—. ¿En este edificio quizá?

La rubia abrió abruptamente los ojos, estaba furiosa, se levantó y con el talón su pie descalzo hizo añicos la mesita donde Shizune estaba sentada.

—Cielos, eso significa que… ¡Eres la chica de Iruka!

—No lo digas tan alto, podrían oírte. Además, no es gran cosa.

—Pero es un chunin, usted los odia. Tonton lo detesta... ¡Cielos! Él lo sabía, por eso era tan huraño. —Shizune sentía que si dejaba de hablar, su mente le regalaría imágenes de las noches en que escuchó la sinfonía que el maestro y la sanin le entregaban, y ríos de escalofríos recorrerían su espalda. Era claro, parecía que Iruka tenía más de una chica porque ella misma iba y le entregaba detalles de lo que oía en el departamento de enfrente. Si un día gritaba demasiado, al día siguiente se mantenía callada para despistar a los chunin y la médico que se apostaron en el pasillo a teorizar. Tsunade era inteligente—. Le gusta.

—No.

—Claro que sí, la conozco. Le gusta, por eso quiere que nadie sepa. Me despista hablando mal de los chunin.

—Hablaba enserio: los chunin no son gran cosa.

—Pero Iruka debe tener algo —sugirió melosa a lo que la rubia solo gruñó—. Es tierno, paternal y, por lo que escuché, bastante apasionado.

—¡Cállate! —Tsunade le mostró un puño y Shizune supo que no debía hondear más en el tema. Ya había perdido una mesita bastante bonita y no quería sumar otro trasto en la lista que llevaría a la mueblería. Frunció la boca para reprimir una sonrisa, así que no era con Kotetsu con quien mantenía una relación—. Ya sabes qué hice anoche, ahora debes decirme tú.

—Yo adiviné, creo que es su turno —dijo confiada, su mentora era pésima adivinando—. ¿Quiere desayunar?

—No tengo hambre —reconoció y la observó largamente—. No traes zapatos, estuviste con alguien de este edificio…, estaré atenta a quién te los devuelva.

Su sonrisa era temible y Shizune deseó toda la mañana que Genma no se los devolviera nunca.

—Lo olvidaba, debes ir con Suzume a la Academia.

* * *

Esperaba pasarse todo el sábado recostada en una camilla desocupada para así pasar la vergüenza, pero Tsunade siempre tenía otros planes.

Fue hasta el hospital para buscar un reemplazo, siendo Inuzuka Hana la elegida para cubrirla en todo lo relativo a la administración. Era increíble cómo la joven mujer tenía el rostro descansado, como si nunca hubiese visitado la taberna la noche anterior; Shizune, en cambio, se sentía horrenda. El alcohol le venía pésimo, lo otro…, reprimió una sonrisa enfrente de la veterinaria, temerosa de que oliera la esencia de Genma sobre su piel, aún si se restregó con fuerza la piel con el jabón. Hana asintió y se fue, usaba un vestido corto cuando estaba en el turno del Hospital, y sus tacones, sus labios pintados, su piel tersa… Además de su voluptuosa figura que no temía mostrar. La morena frunció la boca cuando la vio alejarse, alisó su vestido y se fue a la Academia cabizbaja.

Suzume la esperaba fuera del edificio educacional, de pie a un lado de la entrada. Su cabello ondulado y sus gafas oscuras los había visto cuadras de distancia, por lo que había apurado el paso con temor a su ira. Ser maestra por tanto tiempo la habían vuelto estricta, decían, y la puntualidad era algo que exigía a todos, decían. Verla ahí, a un lado de la puerta, era como si hubiese estado esperando hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando la maestra por fin la vio, acomodó sus gafas en el tabique y le sonrió.

—Shizune, cuánto tiempo sin verte. —Su expresión era sincera. Habían compartido almuerzos en tiempos de la Academia, Suzume le aconsejaba a ser más práctica y dejar de llevarse por el miedo y Shizune solo fruncía la boca, dudosa, tal cual estaba haciéndolo en esos momentos. Namida Suzume era un año mayor, por lo que había sido compañera de clase con Raidō, al parecer seguían siendo tan íntimos como en aquella época y Shizune se moría de ganas de preguntar—. Estás más alta que yo.

—Finalmente —dijo tímida, se encogió de brazos y esperó a que la maestra dijera algo más.

—Sigues igual de tímida, aún así siendo una mujer mayor. ¿Tienes treintaiuno? —Ahí estaba otra vez ese comentario. Se sumaba al de Inoichi, «ya estás muy mayor para ser tan tímida», y al de Genma: «anda, no seas tímida. Ya no estás en edad de serlo».

Shizune asintió y siguió Suzume dentro del establecimiento. La supuesta novia de Raidō se abrió paso por el lugar con pasos cortos y elegantes, como la maestra de Artes Femeninas que era. Debía ser así, para que las pequeñas niñas que tenía bajo su alero la imitaran. Si no lo lograba, al menos, la médico que la seguía iría a hacerlo. La guardiana de Tonton llevaba demasiado tiempo siguiendo los pasos avasalladores de su mentora, y esa mañana se sentía como una chiquilla en medio de una clase de Artes Femeninas.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Suzume la abrió con un manojo de llaves de hierro viejo. La condujo por los pasillos desiertos de madera y se detuvo frente a la sala de maestros. Una gran columna cilíndrica era el centro de la habitación y a su alrededor se sentaban los maestros con sus escritorios. Suzume le indicó un lugar vacío, seguramente se habían apretujado para darle un puesto a la maestra de _ninjutsu_ médico.

—Te sentarás a un lado del maestro Iruka, si no te molesta. —El escritorio de su vecino y amante de la Hokage era pulcro. El más ordenado de los que había allí, incluso más que el de Suzume, que estaba coronado con un ramo de flores delicadas en un florero y unos lápices a tono esparcidos en el mesón de forma aleatoria pero armónica. Shizune imaginaba al maestro moviéndose inquietamente en su asiento, mientras calificaba los exámenes de sus alumnos. Con todos los gestos que Tsunade decía odiar.

—No sabía que iba a enseñar aquí —respondió Shizune luego de una distendida meditación.

—Claro que debes hacerlo, querida, no esperes que las chicas controlen su _chackra_ inmediatamente. Usualmente no saben hacerlo. Creo que será un largo camino antes de que puedas llevarlas al estanque de peces.

Según Shizune, el tiempo allí sería de un mes o dos, no de todo el semestre.

—¿A un lado de Iruka, dices?

—Sí, es un gran maestro. Ven, te mostraré tu salón. —¿Salón? Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más serio. Ahora, Kotetsu tendría que cubrirla en la morgue y en el Hospital, además de la asistencia a la Quinta. Todavía se preguntaba si la tarea que Tsunade le estaba asignando tenía que ver con su mudanza desde el sofá de la Torre al Complejo de Veteranos—. Aquí estamos —indicó frente a una puerta. Ella no recordaba que existía ese salón en su infancia y la madera de la puerta era unos tonos más claros que del resto del lugar, sugiriendo una ampliación relativamente nueva.

Y lo era, aún se podía oler el barniz en el aire.

—¿La señora Tsunade lo mandó a construir?

—Sí, hace unas semanas para que pudieras empezar esta semana. —A Shizune se le fueron los colores del rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la maestra de larga y ondulada cabellera, ella se sonrió y le puso su mano con uñas perfectamente coloreadas en el hombro—. Vamos, te invito a almorzar. Quedé con Raidō en el lugar, pero no creo que se moleste si vas tú; tenemos tanto que hablar —dijo Suzume con ilusión.

Se sentaron frente a frente en el local de comida hogareña. Si el guardaespaldas quemado iba, seguramente su mejor amigo también lo haría y ella no podría soportarlo. Se sentía nerviosa tan solo pensarlo, por lo que no tenía apetito; y cuando le entregaron la carta con el menú, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no parecer asqueada. Cada vez que sonaba la campanilla sobre la puerta, se giraba y se le iban los colores cuando aparecía alguien con alguna característica de Shiranui, sea la bandana peculiar o su forma de caminar calmada o su cabello largo. Suzume hablaba de las cosas que se hacían en la Academia, como los turnos que tenía cada profesor en los recreos o la confiscación de armamento no autorizado: si las armas no eran de madera, no se admitía el ingreso.

La mesera llegó por su orden, Shizune solo pidió el plato del día, incapaz de elegir algo mejor.

—Dos platos del día más —secundó la maestra—, y uno sin sal, por favor. —Una vez que la mesera se fue con una sonrisa, Namida la miró de igual forma—. Raidō está con la presión alta, no puedo evitar que frecuente las tabernas pero sí puedo hacerlo cuando salimos a comer.

Shizune frunció la boca pero ningún esfuerzo fue capaz de frenar su pregunta.

—¿Tú y Raidō son pareja?

—Es una larga historia, la verdad —confesó la maestra—, ni yo sé qué somos en realidad. Yo quise tener hijos, él no. Ahora me pregunto si no quería tenerlos conmigo.

Shizune no supo qué responder, ella no quería hijos por el momento pero era simplemente porque ella hasta hace dos días no había hecho lo que se debía hacer para tenerlos. La visión de ella misma como madre se había aplazado indefinidamente, pero entre tanto Tonton la mantenía ocupada. Suzume, en cambio, había pasado toda su vida en la Academia, criando a niños que no eran suyos para la vida de uniformado. Más de alguna vez habría querido tener a su propio niño inscrito como alumno.

—Pero, ¿estás bien así? —Preguntó de pronto la lengua y los labios indómitos de la morena. No se sentía con la experiencia necesaria para dar aliento a otro ser atormentado como ella. Inoichi no quería ser su novio y Genma tampoco.

—Claro que sí, aunque quizás debería salir con Ebisu o Iruka.

—Ebisu. Iruka tiene novia.

—¿Es enserio? Debe ser por eso que está más feliz de lo normal. ¿Quién es?

—No lo sé —mintió—, solo digo lo que escucho. Somos vecinos.

—Oh… —Suzume no dijo nada más, al parecer era tanto o más escrupulosa con respecto al sexo que ella.

Cuando la mesera llegó con las órdenes, Suzume se disculpó y se fue al baño. Shizune se quedó sola con tres platos de comida solo para ella y se sintió incómoda. Tomó los cubiertos y empezó a revolver la comida que tenía enfrente, la maestra debía presentarse pronto o la morena perdería la cabeza, no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar sola a los dos hombres que vendrían, si sus suposiciones eran correctas. Creía recordar que Namida Suzume odiaba al hombre de la aguja en la boca en tiempos de la Academia, quizás seguía con esa aversión hacia el hermoso y apuesto amante de la médico.

—Hola, Shizune —dijo Raidō, lo sabía, reconocería su voz profunda en cualquier lado. Con temor, levantó la vista y lo encontró parado enfrente de la mesa con una expresión suavizada, pero que poco le decía de su estado de ánimo. ¿Estaría molesto de verla ahí? Shizune no respondió y miró hacia atrás, buscando al hombre que quería y no quería ver. No lo encontró—. No te preocupes, Genma no vendrá.

El guardaespaldas se sentó enfrente, a un lado de Suzume. La mesera había dejado el plato sin sal a un lado de la ventana y él se sentó al lado del pasillo. Un gesto que lo caracterizaba, podría decirse, ya que él siempre protegía a Suzume desde niños, interponiéndose entre ella y el mundo. Shizune pasó saliva y volvió la vista a su plato que poco le llamaba la atención. Raidō hizo lo mismo que ella y comió del plato con sal.

—Sé cómo es Genma, no te preocupes —dijo Raidō luego de unos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Suzume, sentándose nuevamente y empujando a su amigo íntimo hasta la ventana. Su ceño estaba fruncido ante la duda y el jōnin con la cicatriz en la cara la miró largamente para luego fijar sus pupilas sobre la morena que tenía enfrente. Shizune pronto supo que estaban teniendo una conversación mental como las que ella imaginaba tener con el cerdito cuando éste la juzgaba—. Oh…, Shizune, caíste en las redes de Shiranui.

Las mejillas de la jōnin médico ardieron, dándole la razón a la maestra de las Artes Femeninas. Suzume comenzó a comer del plato que ya había sido reclamado por el guardaespaldas.

* * *

El almuerzo pasó y Suzume se fue con el guardaespaldas en dirección contraria. Shizune los vio desaparecer en las calles de la aldea, seguramente él debía regresar con Genma donde sea que estuviese apostado para que pudiese ir él mismo a almorzar pero se tomaría el tiempo en acompañar a su amiga-novia donde sea que la maestra fuese un sábado por la tarde. Suspiró, le hacía falta el cerdito a su lado… Y todavía faltaba un día y medio para volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se abrazó a sí misma al no tener a Tonton para hacerlo y emprendió camino al edificio para echarse dormir un rato. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y se sentía como si un Akimichi hubiese pasado encima.

Esquivó la florería Yamanaka, entró al edificio y corrió hasta el piso tres. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás a Genma se le ocurría volver a su departamento a comer. No era que no quisiese verlo, no quería que le hablara de sus zapatos abandonados en los pasillos, mientras un montón de oídos estaban pegados en todas las puertas del lugar para luego ir a contarles el secreto a Izumo. Que a su vez, se lo contaría a Kotetsu, el asistente personal y transitorio de la Quinta.

En el piso cuatro, una puerta se abrió y Anko apareció con un rostro espectral para el olvido. Estaba en mallas, el abrigo que ocultaba algo de sus dotes estaba en su mano.

—Amiguita, justamente estaba pensando en ti —dijo ella con un gruñido. El dejá vù atacó nuevamente a la morena, ¿cómo le había dicho Genma el día anterior en la escalera? «Shizune, justamente estaba pensando en ti». La humana de Tonton abrió los ojos como platos mientras Anko enlazaba su brazo en sus hombros menudos—. Iré a comer unos dulces, ¿quieres venir?

—Preferiría otro día…

—Otro día quizás no quiera comer dulces —replicó ella con cara de fastidio—. Además, los dulces son lo mejor para la resaca.

—No creo que eso sea cierto… —intervino la morena, sus conocimientos básicos con respecto al alcohol en la sangre habían sido contrariados, pero la lentitud con la que ella se movía ese día hizo que se diera muy tarde que ya estaba bajando las escaleras con su autoproclamada amiga. Izumo y Kotetsu habían pasado años pensando que ellas se llevaban mal, es más, más de una vez le habían preguntado qué pensaba de su voluptuosa vecina. Ella no la conocía lo suficiente para armar una respuesta compleja y eso fue atribuido a la indiferencia odiosa que sentía por Mitarashi.

—Créeme, he sobrevivido así todos estos años.

Los dulces aparecieron en la mesa donde ambas se sentaron, Shizune los miró con desconfianza, la misma que sintió cuando llegaron al lugar. Definitivamente no parecía un lugar que se especializara en dulces, y los susodichos que les sirvieron no eran apetitosos; parecía que se especializaba en licores y ninguno de ellos era dulce. Y cuando Anko le pidió licor al mesero luego de servir los supuestos y apetitosos dulces, con unos susurros tan altos que podía oírlos con claridad, Shizune puso mala cara.

—Es muy temprano. Y no creo que sea un remedio para la resaca.

—Amiguita, cálmate y come un dulce —dijo Anko con una sonrisa y deslizó el plato con los aperitivos—. Y sí ayuda a la resaca. ¿Cómo te fue con Genma?

Shizune se volvió colorada y se llevó un dulce a la boca solo para dejar de mirarla. Había funcionado con la maestra y el guardaespaldas, ya que ambos empezaron a comer cuando comprendieron lo incómoda que se podía con el tema. Suzume habló el resto del almuerzo de los niños que tenía a cargo, Raidō asentía en silencio y Shizune no dejaba de revolver la comida de su plato. Pero Anko no dejaba de mirarla ni tampoco habló de su trabajo, no tenía ni la más mínima empatía con ella como Suzume.

—No te juzgo, no muchas se han resistido. ¿Es un buen besador, verdad? Me lo han dicho demasiado.

Luego de asentir tímidamente, la morena separó los labios.

—¿No has estado con él? —Como Raidō le había dicho hace dos días en la escalera, existía el mito de que las mujeres que vivían en el Complejo de Veteranos, como ella y Anko, eran libertinas. Shizune pensaba que como Mitarashi y Shiranui eran unos coquetos, varias veces habrían terminado revolcándose al no aguantar sus excesivas hormonas.

Su autoproclamada amiga la miró largamente antes de negar con su cabeza.

—No, nunca he estado con Genma. No es mi tipo, exactamente. Es demasiado lindo.

—No te entiendo —dijo dudosa. Entendía que ella era la exnovia de Ibiki, quien no era precisamente alguien muy agradable de ver. Especialmente si se quitaba su bandana. Él siempre decía que no le importaban las marcas de su cuerpo, que las torturas por las que había pasado lo marcaron de buena forma ya que en ningún momento abrió la boca. Sin embargo, si no le molestaban, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de cubrirlas? Principalmente las más grotescas.

—Me gustan primitivos y salvajes —ronroneó justo cuando el mesero llegó con el pedido y causó que éste se sonrojara—. Genma es precisamente lo contrario, es demasiado romántico para mí. Él hace el amor, yo quiero tener sexo.

—Sí, es romántico —resopló ella y se metió otro dulce a la boca, como si quisiera ahogar su afirmación ya que no quería que la oyera. Era demasiado tarde, Anko sonrió con el comentario y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. La lengua de Shizune se afiló—. ¿Ibiki era salvaje?

Tenía la impresión de que era un hombre dulce y atento, ya que todo su discurso neandertal era solo una máscara. Sin embargo, decían que sus técnicas de tortura eran precisamente una tortura para los que estuviesen presenciándolo. Izumo aseguraba que Ibiki prácticamente disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. Anko la miró contrariada y se encogió de hombros, había tocado su fibra sensible.

—Ibiki… Sí. ¿Has estado con un hombre como él, amiguita? Kurenai siempre estuvo con Asuma así que no puedo hablar con ella de esas cosas.

—Sí, creo —dijo a sabiendas de que solo había estado con Genma y Yamanaka. El primero sería el sensible y romántico del cual Anko ya tenía conocimiento; y el segundo sería el primitivo y salvaje dueño de una delicada floristería, no, eso no estaba bien—. Más bien, creo que no. Define a un hombre como él.

—Alguien que le gustara el sexo duro, tú sabes… Amarras, azotes, vendas en los ojos.

Shizune abrió los ojos como platos, no imaginaba que a alguien le gustara recibiendo golpes mientras estuviesen teniendo relaciones. Sin contar con su primera vez, ella veía al coito como dos personas que disfrutaran hacer sentir al otro, como el mejor amigo de Raidō hacía las cosas. El sexo con Inoichi había sido demasiado rápido, inesperado, extraño, por lo que él era su «primitivo salvaje», pero Anko parecía llevar las cosas al extremo.

La morena miró a ambos lados antes de susurrar:

—¿Él te pegaba?

—Oh, no, ¡qué horror! —Shizune se sintió momentáneamente aliviada—. Yo era la que le pegaba a él. Verás, cuando estás en una posición de poder, muchas veces sientes la necesidad de ser el sometido. ¿Entonces? ¿Has tenido un hombre primitivo y salvaje?

—No —dijo extrañamente decepcionada por la poca experiencia que tenía con el tema. Se encogió de brazos, solo tenía a Genma y a Inoichi… ¡Ya está!—. Pero he estado con un psicópata.

—¿Qué clase de psicópata? —Anko había picado, se sentía bien tener un tema de conversación sexual con otra persona que no fuese su superiora. Alguien que no supiera nada de ella, la virgen, la sumisa asistente de la Quinta que sufría abusos involuntarios por la princesa de las babosas. Para Anko, Shizune podía llegar a ser una persona normal.

—Inoichi, entró en mi departamento y me cogió a un lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera pude encender la luz y ya estaba sobre mí.

—¿Estamos hablando de Yamanaka Inoichi? —Casi parecía que se le iría a desencajar la mandíbula de la impresión, Anko puso las manos sobre la mesa y se le acercó para mirarla directamente sus pupilas. Quizás estaba ante una técnica de tortura que había aprendido de su exnovio—. ¡No lo puedo creer! Te has cogido a los dos solterones más codiciados de la aldea. ¿Quién lo diría? Shizune…, eres mi heroína.

—Pensaba que Genma no era tu tipo…

—¿Y a quién le importa? Eres una zorra. —Era el insulto más amistoso que había recibido en su vida, Anko se puso a reír y se volvió a sentar en su lugar. Repitió el insulto varias veces, «zorra, zorra cualquiera», con una risa contagiosa que no la ofendió, solo la descolocó un poco—. Me gustas, niña.

¿Niña? Anko era mucho menor que ella. Eso sí era un insulto.

—¿Y qué pasó con Yamanaka? Pensaría que él querría estar una relación, una esposa muerta es fácil de engañar así que no hay mucha emoción en hacerlo a escondidas y casualmente.

—Él dijo… —¿Cómo había sido? «Solo será una vez»—. Bueno, parecía que se había arrepentido a la mañana siguiente.

—Borrachos, eso es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas con borrachos. Tienen la excusa perfecta después de aprovecharse de ti y tus hormonas. ¿Estaba ebrio cuando te cogió en la puerta? —El mesero había vuelto a recoger el plato vacío de dulces cuando Anko preguntó esa indiscreción y él volvió a freírse en sus colores. Shizune asintió—. ¿Ves? Es mejor hacerlo con alguien ni muy ebrio ni muy sobrio.

Por muy poca experiencia que Shizune tuviese en temas amorosos, eso no sonaba como un buen consejo.

—¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien que no sea un salvaje? —Preguntó de pronto, con un sorbo de cerveza ya sentía su lengua poseída—. Es decir, como para decir que te gusta eso en vez de lo otro. —Shizune había decidido que se quedaría con Genma si tuviese que elegir.

Anko se quedó callada, cualquiera pensaría que estaba revisando la lista mental que tenía de sus conquistas. Tratando de sacarlos a la luz, ya que la sombra de Ibiki era demasiado grande y oscura para recordarlos. La morena sintió que había sido una entrometida por lo que mecánicamente tomó el vaso de cerveza para darle un sorbo. Si seguía evadiendo de esa forma, llevándose a la boca todo lo que tenía en frente, terminaría engordando unos cuantos kilogramos. Debía tratar de calmarse y enfrentar las situaciones; como Suzume, Genma e Inoichi le habían dicho, era muy vieja para ser tan tímida. Cuando levantó la vista, Anko la miraba congestionada, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a lagrimear.

—¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien —gruñó y golpeó la mesa con un puño—. No seré una zorra como tú, no me lloverán los pretendientes como a ti…

—Te equivocas, yo no…

—¡Genma e Inoichi! No digas más nombres que moriré de envidia —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un enorme sorbo a su cerveza. Uno tan largo que, cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, éste estaba vacío. Shizune frunció la boca, no podía dar más nombres porque no existían, así que se sintió tranquila por ese momento. No iría a descubrirla. Sin embargo, no entendía la reacción de Mitarashi—. Solo he estado con Ibiki. Nadie quiere meterse con la exnovia de un tipo como él.

¿Había oído bien? Shizune abrió los ojos como platos, ella tenía más variedad que la mujer que tenía enfrente. Si bien, no tenía tanta experiencia como seguramente Anko tenía, su número era un dos, mientras que el de la aprendiza de Orochimaru era solo un uno. Frunció la boca, quería sonreír con la revelación, pero sabía que estaba mal. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de la cerveza.

—Sé que suena horrible, pero no me molesta que él sea el único en mi cama. —Anko se encogió de hombros y se comió un dulce, a falta de la cerveza. La mente de la morena divagó, lo que ella había dicho anteriormente de Genma bien podría ser una excusa. «No es mi tipo», era realmente «él no está interesado en mí», pero sí estaba interesado en la asistente de la Quinta, lo opuesto a la voluptuosa mujer del cuarto piso. Su autoestima subió unos cuantos puntos pero se sintió mal por Anko.

—Parece ser que todavía lo quieres —dijo la humana de Tonton. ¿Desde cuándo podía ser la que escuchaba y confortaba? Primero había sido Suzume y ahora Anko—. ¿Terminó mal?

—No, yo quería más. Él no.

¡Qué sucedía con los hombres! Ni Inoichi, ni Genma ni Ibiki querían algo serio. El rubio rememoraba sus días en el Complejo de Veteranos con cariño, mientras que los otros dos parecían rehusarse en salir de allí. También estaba Raidō que tampoco quería algo con Suzume, pero de alguna forma se veía el más civilizado de los cuatro. Conclusión, no debía salir con hombres que alguna vez hayan pisado el Complejo de Veteranos.

—Siempre es lo mismo. —Shizune se encogió de hombros—. Suzume me hablaba de eso en el almuerzo.

—Pero sé que Ibiki volverá y se casará conmigo —dijo Anko con una sonrisa—.Ven, amiguita, hay algo que debemos hacer antes de casarnos con esos imbéciles horribles y malolientes.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Shizune con curiosidad, el alcohol ya lo tenía en cada célula de su cuerpo, tanto el del día anterior y el de ahora, y su mente hacía sinapsis de forma extraña. Anko la levantó jalándola de la mano y notó su forma de vestir.

—¿Te han dicho lo horrible que es este vestido?

—Eso es grosero.

Anko no la oyó, o quizás solo la ignoró, la llevó al centro de la taberna y despejó el lugar de mesas y sillas semipodridas. Shizune la observó con curiosidad, Mitarashi se sintió satisfecha con el orden que había alcanzado bajo la mirada atónita del mesero que las había atendido y terminó por cruzar la instancia a poner música en la máquina vieja y empolvada. A sus oídos llegó una armonía lenta y sensual que le hacía pensar en Genma, y Anko llegó a su vez y la tomó de la cintura luego de subir las manos de la médico hasta los hombros de la jefa ANBU.

Se puso a bailar y la morena tuvo que seguirla, pero ni con todo el alcohol del mundo podría desinhibirse tanto como para bailar de buena forma. Desde que tenía sexo, la lista de Shizune había cambiado y «bailar» ahora la encabezaba.

—¿A esto te referías? —Se sentía sonrojada.

—No, a esto. —Indicó con una sonrisa. Ibiki estaba en la puerta de la taberna, la morena lo había visto de reojo y podía explicar la extraña reacción de su autoproclamada mejor amiga. Y la besó en los labios. Un beso tierno, en un sentido era mejor que los que Genma le daba solo por la ternura que poseía. La lengua de Mitarashi apenas rosó el interior de la boca de Shizune.

Y la morena respondió.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a ziotzae, Hinata Weasley, Suigin Walker, CieloCriss y digific por sus hermosos reviews, ¡discúlpenme!_

_Creo que el fic se ha alargado xD Solo diré: el próximo cap no es el final._

* * *

_En el siguiente cap:_

_—¿Quieres que vaya donde tu exnovio por flores? _

_—No es mi exnovio —se quejó, odiaba que Anko no supiera qué era un secreto—. Quiero que quieras regalarme flores._

_—¿Porqué querría hacer eso?_


	5. Mitarashi Anko

_Juro que lo tenía hace más de un mes y lo único que me faltaba era una escena hot. Fracasé según mi parecer :D Pero, ¡oigan! Al menos ya no tengo tesis en mi vida y ya tengo gran parte del siguiente capítulo escrito. Shizune seguirá con sus tragicomedias :D _

_Recordatorios: Shizune pierde la virginidad con Inoichi y luego se enreda con Genma. Anko se autoproclama su amiga pero solo lo hace para aprovecharse de su ingenuidad y darle celos a Ibiki. A Shizune le gusta su experiencia lésbica y Raido no quiere tener hijos con Suzume. A Tsunade le gusta Iruka pero no que sea chunin._

* * *

**Capítulo fracasado V: **

_Mitarashi Anko._

* * *

Pasó todo el domingo vomitando en el inodoro, tirada en su cama y tomando agua y antiácidos cada vez que tenía las fuerzas de levantarse. Ya entrada la noche, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo y pudo ingerir uno que otro alimento. Luego del beso con Anko, ambas se habían puesto a beber porque, de pronto, el alcohol las hacía reírse de las tonterías que cometían. La morena ya había perdido la capacidad de sentirse ridícula con el licor corriendo por sus venas, y lo poco que podía recordar, era que había bailado con hombres que le doblaban o incluso le triplicaban la edad. Las imágenes de su sábado en un punto empezaron a ser recuerdos sin conexión alguna: se veía a sí misma en la barra sirviendo licor café en demasiados vasos que terminaba sorbiendo entre risas con su autoproclamada amiga; en el baño sintiéndose a morir al verse al espejo cuando todo le daba vueltas; junto a su pareja canosa de baile y caminando penosamente sujetándose entre sí con Anko. La dejó en el cuarto piso pero no pudo subir más de uno.

Con horror, Shizune recordó que se había quedado dormida en el suelo al sentirse incapaz de seguir, siendo más tarde rescatada por alguien que no recordaba, puesto que una nebulosa alcohólica se había cernido sobre ella. ¿Quién había sido? Ese desconocido vecino suyo le había sonreído mientras la recogía del suelo y se la llevaba al último piso. Se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada, ¿por cuántos bochornos debía pasar para que estos se detuvieran? Ahora, el rumor más suculento de los pasillos del Complejo de Veteranos serían respecto a la médico que vivía en el departamento 60. Shizune, la solterona tímida y descarriada, amante de Genma y Yamanaka, y quien no podía mantenerse de pie.

—Estúpida —se dijo a sí misma y corrió hasta su cama para ocultarse bajo el edredón.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin avisar. Su cuerpo se había recuperado un poco más por lo que se envolvió en su edredón y caminó hasta la cocina con una cara espectral, debía comer algo y prepararse para el examen médico anual. Comió de la caja de cereal y bebió de directamente de la botella la leche de soja, sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina, para ella, jamás había llegado tan bajo. Tomó una ducha eterna en la cual se durmió unos segundos bajo el chorro caliente, cuando por fin estuvo vestida, alguien llamó a la puerta. Oh, cielos, ¿sería su salvador que quería asegurarse de que estaba bien?

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ella se dirigió temerosa a recibirlo.

—Buenos días, señorita Shizune —dijo Aoba desde el pasillo, su salvador no llevaba gafas oscuras como él por lo que fue descartado inmediatamente. Sonreía saludándola con un gesto con la mano, demasiado fresco y enérgico para ser un lunes en la mañana. La morena apoyó la cabeza en la madera de la puerta y bostezó—. ¿Durmió bien?

—No mucho, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Vengo por usted, señorita, la señora Tsunade está preguntando por su ausencia en el Hospital. —Shizune abrió los ojos como platos y verificó la hora en su muñeca, pero el reloj que hasta el sábado estaba allí, y que siempre se quitaba y volvía a poner luego de la ducha, no estaba. Mierda, su mente hizo sinapsis y le recordó que su bailarín canoso le había preguntado por su reloj tan bonito y que si podía regalárselo. Ella aceptó sin dudar. Cerró los ojos, odiaba esos recuerdos que aparecían a goteo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hace media hora debía estar allá.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo inmediatamente y, sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Aoba se sintió extrañamente invitado y admiró lo que la mujer había hecho con el departamento horrible y descuidado que Iwashi poseía previamente, lo conocía, muchas veces había subido a beber. Sorprendido, miró el orden pulcro y femenino del lugar. Dentro del baño, Shizune se cepilló los dientes mientras se apretaba las mejillas para no verse tan espectral y enferma. Escupió, se enjuagó y corrió hasta la salida.

Llegaron en cinco minutos al Hospital. Para su suerte, no había mucho movimiento allí, solo un puñado de uniformados extremadamente puntuales listos para el examen. Shizune frunció la boca y Aoba le sonrió, Tsunade estaba exagerando, seguramente lo había hecho para torturarla. Hacerla creer había perdido su eficiencia en el trabajo citándola más temprano de lo normal, así se echaría a morir porque ella ya no dormía en el sofá de la voluptuosa rubia, pero lo que no sabía era que ni siquiera lo tenía presente porque había estado inconsciente hasta hace poco. Sonrió de vuelta al hombre con gafas oscuras y caminó dignamente hasta donde estaban las cajas con fichas médicas, en una minúscula sala de consultas.

—Nos vemos —le dijo a Aoba.

—Nos vemos en el examen, espero que no sea muy dura conmigo —le respondió él. ¿Ya habían sido asignados los nombres de los médicos tratantes y las listas de pacientes?

Apuró el paso y entró a la sala. Estaba llena de cajas y estas, a su vez, llenas de fichas. Buscó su nombre, no estaba rotulado ni en las cajas sobre la camilla ni el escritorio. Tampoco en la silla… Se agachó y buscó con la mirada bajo la camilla pero no consiguió mucho ya que estaban unas sobre otras. Encontró el de Sakura pero no el de ella. Hurgó más adentro y tuvo que ponerse en cuatro para alcanzar las apegadas a la pared. ¡Bingo! Ahí estaban sus pacientes.

—Vaya, no esperaba verte así —suspiró alguien en la puerta. Genma estaba allí y cuando ella se volteó, se golpeó la cabeza contra la camilla. No se dio por aturdida y fingió que no le dolía el cráneo, arrastró su caja y se irguió. Intentó mirarlo por sobre su nariz y pero él era mucho más alto que ella. Ni siquiera sus tacones que le sumaban diez centímetros de estatura le hacían justicia.

—Y tú no deberías estar aquí —dijo a la defensiva, en el Hospital ella era una autoridad. Más ahora si él venía a hacerse el examen médico. Su voz se quebró y sus rodillas se hicieron gelatina, era débil contra esa mirada sexy y esa voz aterciopelada. Genma no quería tener algo serio con ella, así que debía huir de él, de Inoichi y de todos los fracasados del Complejo. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante pero él no se movió del umbral de la puerta, intentó alejarlo con su presencia dando un paso más pero ella no ejercía el mismo poder como pasaba a la inversa, cuando Shizune quería huir de su departamento aunque fuese descalza. Shiranui simplemente sonrió, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se afirmó en el marco de la puerta con ellas, en una posición que la hizo temblar. No podía ser más provocador.

—Pensaba en venir a ver a mi doctora en privado. Ya la conozco personalmente, no creo que ella tenga problema alguno.

—Sí, ella tiene problemas con eso —respondió escandalizada y ruborizada. Hablar de sí misma en tercera persona se sentía extraño.

Genma se encorvó con una mueca risueña y rosó los labios con su mejilla. Oh no, aquí venía de nuevo su magia. Luchó internamente contra el torrente de emociones que el simple rose con sus labios le provocaban, en cada centímetro de su piel, en cada célula de su ser… Hasta las puntas de su cabello se sentían extasiadas. Vibró con un escalofrío electrizante que hizo que por poco la caja y sus pacientes hechos papel se le cayeran al suelo. Genma sonrió, le quitó la pesada carga que llevaba en sus manos lentamente, ya que ella forcejeaba inútilmente para no caer en el control de Shiranui. Cuando la caja desapareció, la morena supo que estaba perdida, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él, cerró la puerta, estaba segura que lo oyó.

Por unos instantes, lo único que oyó fue el sonido de su respiración levemente agitada hasta que el hombre apuesto se puso a caminar a su alrededor. Cerca pero sin tocarla; pasos sigilosos pero firmes. Cuando estuvo atrás de ella sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió por toda la espalda causando una leve sacudida en ella y una risa juguetona en Genma. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Adoraba todo sonido que salía de garganta y más si era en la forma de una risa como esa: silenciosa, traviesa y masculina.

Por fin se armó de valor y abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirar por sobre su hombro. Ella estaba contra la puerta, él hacia la ventana. La luz de la mañana perfiló su cuerpo bien formado, si en el encuentro anterior se preguntó cómo era que le gusta más, ahora sabía perfectamente la respuesta: le gustaba más cuando despertaba, sin toda esa ropa mullida y apagada.

—¿En qué piensas? —Quiso saber, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y dejó de mirarlo de soslayo—. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

—¿El qué?

—Nunca sé lo que quieres. —Shizune frunció la boca para no echarse a reír nerviosa, ¡a Genma le gusta algo de ella! No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, para ser justa, ni ella sabía lo que quería. ¿Irse y cumplir su trabajo o quedarse a merced de Shiranui? Quería lo primero pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo. «Genma no quiere nada más que esto, Shizune, acéptalo.»

Shiranui Genma le besó la nuca y la abrazó posesivamente por detrás. Ella se sintió a morir: el corazón se encabrió y su sangre hirvió; él le besó el cuello y subió hasta mordisquearle levemente el lóbulo. Sus manos masculinas se deslizaron por su cuerpo, delineando su figura, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Sus manos estaban heladas cuando ellas rozaron la piel desnuda y tibia de su entrepierna, por lo que Shizune soltó un suspiro y sintió un escalofrío que arqueó su espalda; apegándola al pecho de Shiranui.

—Buena chica —murmuró él. La aguja que llevaba en los labios resplandeció bajo la luz de la mañana y Shizune lo miró absorta. Las manos de él habían tomado temperatura en la piel suave y casi virginal de ella, por lo que no sintió cuando Genma decidió cogerla con los dedos. Fácilmente descubrió la humedad que ocultaba la ropa interior femenina e introdujo un dedo primero, que sacó con rapidez, haciendo que la morena perdiera el flujo de sensaciones placenteras y se entregara al desconcierto. Se volteó a verlo y Genma se mostraba serio. Sin embargo, cuando introdujo dos dedos y se permitió una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Quiso saber ella.

—Ninguno. —Se quitó la aguja de la boca con una mano y con los dedos de la otra, la que había estar dentro de ella, repasó sus labios. Shizune se sintió perturbada—. Estás lista.

Acarició con el pulgar los dos dedos que había introducido, comprobando la viscosidad de los fluidos.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—No, la verdad —se rió, dejó caer la aguja y caminó hacia ella. La morena retrocedió y apretó las piernas, todavía no sabía si le gustaba o no lo que había visto, pero una camilla y un millar de cajas con fichas de pacientes detuvieron sus intentos escapistas y Genma la acorraló. Una pierna entre las suyas, los brazos a su alrededor, sus labios a pocos milímetros de ella. Un beso profundo, la rodilla presionó su clítoris y pronto se vio sobre la camilla y rodeada por las fichas médicas. Se sentía una profana por lo que negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, porque si lo veía a la cara seguramente se perdería en sus facciones de atractivas. La ignoró y presionó su entrepierna con la suya en un movimiento que perturbó la paz de los pacientes de papel.

—Detente, debo trabajar —pidió con toda la piel erizada y el corazón zumbándole los oídos. Sus ojos intentaban enfocar la puerta, sentía que alguien vendría por las fichas profanadas y los verían y más se le aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco.

—Nadie ha llegado aún —susurró de vuelta. El cierre del chaleco estaba bajando lentamente mientras él presionaba su boca con su oreja. Cerró los ojos fuertemente esta vez—. Eres la única razón por la que llegué antes que Raidō.

Se le detuvo el corazón y abrió los ojos como platos, sí, tenía razón. Genma jamás llegaba puntual, menos aún unos minutos antes. Dejó de luchar, posó las manos en sus hombros y deslizó la pesada chaqueta por los brazos para que cayera al suelo; besó sus labios y cerró sus piernas sobre su cintura. Shiranui sonrió y la cogió sobre la camilla.

* * *

—Esto debe acabar —sentenció ella.

—¿Porqué? Nos estamos divirtiendo. —Genma dejó de acomodarse el chaleco táctico para hincarse frente a donde ella estaba sentada y sonreírle. Sí, estaba siendo divertido, e increíblemente estúpido y arriesgado además, pero algo en Shizune deseaba más. Quería salir de un día agitado en la oficina, comprar algo de comida de camino y cocinar para ella y alguien más. Genma no parecía ser el tipo que quisiera compartir algo más que sus preciosas sábanas.

—Sí, lo estamos haciendo —admitió y Anko se le apareció en la cabeza, haciendo que frunciera la boca—. Pero quiero más.

—Define más.

—No lo sé, flores —dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. En las historias cliché que ella solía leer de niña, los hombres les llevaban flores a sus enamoradas para demostrar su amor y sellar su relación. Inoichi era un mentalista con problemas de compromiso que además era florista. Su recuerdo hizo que se arrepintiera de lo que salió de su boca al instante en que ya no podía retractarse.

Genma alzó una ceja y masticó la aguja por largos segundos, meditaba, y Shizune sintió que su cara se volvía roja bajo la mirada estoica de él.

—¿Quieres que vaya donde tu exnovio por flores?

—No es mi exnovio —se quejó, odiaba que Anko no supiera qué era un secreto—. Quiero que quieras regalarme flores.

—¿Porqué querría hacer eso?

Shizune abrió la boca, sin saber qué responder a eso, «porque es lo normal» quizás, pero golpearon la puerta y supo que debía salir. Sakura estaba llamándola desde el otro lado, el examen médico estaría a punto de comenzar y una larga fila de uniformados estaría a la espera de entrar, desvestirse para quedar solo en ropa interior y realizarse los chequeos anuales correspondientes. La alumna de Tsunade trató de entrar cuando no hubo respuesta, a lo que Shizune perdió el aliento, pero luego comprobó que Genma le había echado llave al entrar y cerrar tras de sí.

—¡Enseguida salgo! —anunció e inmediatamente se sonrojó, acomodó su pelo y, cuando estuvo bastante cubierta, se dirigió a su dos-veces amante en susurros—. Saldré, tú te quedarás al menos diez minutos aquí, ¿entendiste? Nadie debe vernos juntos.

—Entiendo —respondió él y le mostró su sonrisa perfecta con dientes perfectos a lo que la morena puso mala cara. Era tan hermoso y tan inalcanzable.

* * *

—¿Segura que está bien? Se ve afiebrada… —Sakura era insistente, demasiado, si alguien menos inocente la oyera se partiría de la risa. Estaba claro que Shizune había tenido un encuentro casual con uno de los pacientes, al menos estaba claro para ella.

—Sí, lo estoy —resopló, con la caja bajo un brazo, buscó entre las fichas médicas. Estaban Aoba, Raidō, Iwashi y Genma entre los que vio a la rápida—. ¿Estarás conmigo durante el examen?

—No —negó orgullosamente—, este año seré médico tratante, Ino me asistirá.

—¿Sabes quién me ayudará? —No confiaba en nadie más que ella y Yamanaka, con Hinata tal vez. Sakura asintió sonriente, la detuvo frente a los box que se armaron especialmente para la ocasión y apuntó a uno a la lejanía.

—Inuzuka Hana, superiora.

De todas las personas, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? Desde allá podría oler a Genma en su piel, a los fluidos; ni siquiera su miedo podría escapar a su nariz. Su madre Tsume solía siempre elogiar el sentido del olfato de su hija mayor y ahora Shizune prefería que Kiba hubiese salido el prodigio de la familia. Abrió los ojos al tope y buscó la ficha de su amante en la caja.

—Toma, Sakura, no puedo atender a Genma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es el exnovio de Hana, es mejor no hacerle pasar malos ratos. —«Ni a mí», pensó al instante. Sakura la miró con determinación, y se llevó la ficha médica hacia su box. Lo cual era perfecto, porque Genma no iría a acosar a unas chiquillas. Y no era porque lo quisiera solo para ella, al menos eso creía Shizune. Nunca había sentido celos por un hombre antes.

El único inconveniente ahora sería su aroma. Caminó pausadamente, aterrada; afirmando la caja sobre su pecho, abrazándola. Hana estaba organizando lo que serías las cajas con jeringas, el algodón, las botellas de alcohol y demases. Cuando Shizune estuvo en la entrada y le sonrió, ella solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió organizando. Shizune estaba más aterrada, ignorarla era incluso peor que si le gritara lo zorra que era. Sin embargo, parecía que Hana era profesional. La morena agudizó la vista para ver algún signo de desprecio en su cara, pero no encontró nada, así que comenzó a poner todas las fichas médicas sobre el escritorio. Por fin notó algo en su nariz, estaba enrojecida y obstruida. Uf, no tenía olfato, por lo que la ignoraba simplemente por ignorarla. No era una omisión por odio profundo.

Se relajó.

—Bonito día —dijo Shizune, Inuzuka solo movió la cabeza a modo afirmativo—. ¿Estás enferma?

—Resfrío común —reconoció gangosa—, no podré rastrear por un tiempo. No puedo oler nada, me siento como una ciega, de todas formas, debo conseguir dinero de alguna forma. —Se veía agradable pero no parecía dispuesta a hablar largo y distendido, ya que dejó de hablar al instante luego de la amable explicación.

—¡Hola, señoritas! —gritó Yamishiro con una sonrisa impecable y optimista. Hana se apresuró a buscar las tres fichas médicas de los uniformados sin uniforme que tenía enfrente. Aoba, Raidō e Iwashi eran los primeros pacientes del día, y los tres más puntuales además. Era lógico que Genma entrara en el box de los últimos, por lo que Hana no parecía particularmente impaciente. El único inconveniente era que él ya estaba en el Hospital y en un distinto box, ya que al salir de la pequeña sala donde todas las cajas que contenían las fichas médicas estaban almacenadas y sido abordado por Yamanaka Ino para que la acompañara. Había visto la escena transcurrir metros más allá mientras recibía a sus primeros pacientes del día y cerró la cortina del box improvisado para indicarle al mundo que estaban ocupadas. Hana hizo que cada uno de ellos se subiera a la balanza con las fichas en las manos.

Shizune sacó una del brazo de su ayudante y leyó. Era la de Namiashi Raidō y le sonrió cuando bajó de la balanza. Su historial ya se lo sabía, puesto que la única irregularidad aparte de su ligera sordera en el lado donde se había quemado, era su presión arterial alta. Y se le había recetado bajar la cantidad de sal. Mientras Inuzuka estaba apuntando el peso de los otros dos, Shizune midió la presión del quemado que seguía alta a pesar de los esfuerzos de Suzume.

—Deja la sal y las tabernas —aconsejó a lo que él se encogió de hombros.

—Es imposible viviendo a un lado de Genma. —El nombre de Shiranui hizo que a ambas se les erizada el vello del cuerpo—. La sal ya la dejé.

—Podrías salir menos, así guardarías un poco más de dinero.

Era bien conocido por todos que Raidō era tacaño, por lo que Aoba soltó una risa burlona al bajar de la balanza. El resto del examen fue normal, Iwashi no presentaba ninguna anomalía y Aoba simplemente debía seguir con las gafas para aminorar su hipersensibilidad a la luz. Sacarle la sangre al pequeño chunin del grupo había sido incómodo, debía aceptarlo, ya que él no dejaba de mirarla como si quiera preguntarle algo pero no reunían el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Fue un alivio cuando finalmente salieron para poder vestirse y salir del examen anual.

Hana no estaba del todo contenta, y al pasar el rato, ya no podía ocultar su enojo.

—¿No está Genma en esta sección? —Preguntó finalmente Hana, parecía rabiosa y desesperanzada—. Busco su ficha pero no la encuentro.

—Lo moví —reconoció Shizune, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando supe que eras mi asistente, supuse que te molestaría su presencia. No quería arriesgarme de que le arrojaras alcohol o lo lastimaras con una jeringa.

—Disculpa si te traté mal el otro día, no estaba pensando. Es un problema que tengo con Genma, pero, ¿qué ibas a saber tú? Eres su compañera de equipo.

«Tú también lo eras», dijo su interior.

—No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho —intervino la morena. No quería seguir hablando del tema con ella, Genma le alborotaba las hormonas a ambas.

—Sé que lo sabes, en la taberna pensé que estaba en plan de conquista contigo.

—¿A mí? ¡Claro que no! No soy su tipo y él definitivamente no es el mío —mintió descaradamente, pero prefería eso a que la encontraran mordida hasta los huesos en una zanja. ¿Cómo había dicho Anko? Genma era muy romántico para ella y tonterías así. Ibiki, debía concentrarse en Ibiki—. A mí me gustan… —dudó—, me gustan duros y salvajes.

—Pensaba que eras gay —reconoció la joven chica, tapándose la boca avergonzada y juguetona.

Shizune frunció la boca. Sí, había viajado por años con Tsunade; sí, nunca le habían conocido un novio; sí, tenía el pelo corto como el estereotipo. Y, finalmente: sí, había besado en la boca a una mujer. Había sido tierno, profundo y agradable, una experiencia que sin duda le había gustado pasar… Pero ella amaba a los hombres y la cosa que le colgaba entre las piernas. Le gustaba sentirlo erecto contra su piel. Se sonrojó, Hana pensó que la había descubierto, pero la morena no pudo defenderse porque alguien carraspeó en la entrada y ambas se voltearon a ver al hombre rubio que tenían enfrente, a la entrada del box.

—Shizune —saludó Inoichi apenas entró. Su desplante era serio y ella podía entender porqué se sentía tan incómodo de estar allí, en su ropa interior, frente a ella.

—Señor Yamanaka —saludó de vuelta, sin dejar de ver el historial médico que Hana le extendió. Leyó que él tenía treintaiocho años, su sangre era del tipo AB y se había hecho una vasectomía. ¿Leía bien? Puso todas sus fuerzas en no parecer exaltada—. ¿Algún síntoma que desea informar?

—No —resolvió mientras Hana le indicaba que subiera a la balanza para pesarlo. Shizune caminó hasta la máquina para leer la cifra con la Inuzuka.

—Sesentainueve kilogramos —dijo Hana y la morena anotó en el historial médico, no había ganado peso desde el último examen general—. Ciento ochenta centímetros de estatura. Ahora, señor Yamanaka, tomaré su presión. —Hana envolvió su brazo y apretó insistentemente en mecanismo de aire.

—¿Alguna alergia? —Volvió a preguntar la médico a cargo y, por una vez, se permitió mirarlo de soslayo. Inoichi no la miraba de vuelta. Hana le dijo en voz baja la lectura de presión.

—No que yo sepa.

—Por favor, dígame las letras que ve en aquella pared. —Shizune apuntó con el lápiz y Yamanaka obedeció, sus ojos mostraban la misma miopía del año pasado—. Muy bien, señor Yamanaka, ahora le sacaré una muestra de sangre.

Él asintió, se sentó en el lugar donde Inuzuka le indicó, apretó la mano y sus venas del brazo se hincharon cuando Hana le aplicó el torniquete. Estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con la jeringa cuando Shizune la detuvo gentilmente con una mano sobre su hombro. «Yo lo hago» y la enfermera de turno se retiró. La morena frunció los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y le clavó la aguja como una principiante. Justo en la vena lateral donde más dolía. Inoichi no mostró una señal evidencia de molestia al pinchazo. Bien, eso indicaba que pensaba que se lo merecía.

—Bien, señor Yamanaka, puede vestirse —le dijo Hana mientras la médico encargada rotulaba el tubo heparinizado.

—No, todavía no. —Shizune todavía tenía algo en mente—. Bájese los pantalones, este año nos corresponde buscar enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Hana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, de todos los pacientes anteriores a ninguno se le practicó ese examen.

Shizunese puso los guantes de látex sonoramente, como si con eso quisiera asustar al paciente que se había aprovechado de ella. Inoichi cerró los ojos, frunció la boca y obedeció, retirándose los calzoncillos lentamente hasta que quedaron en el suelo. La morena se le acercó e inspeccionó, toqueteando y tironeando de la piel, como si buscara alguna verruga en su miembro. Nada, sonrió satisfecha y aliviada.

—Anota, Hana, está limpio.

Yamanaka se retiró, y con él, llegó la furia de la Inuzuka.

—¿Yo no puedo tratar a Genma pero tú sí a Inoichi? Está claro que ustedes tuvieron algo.

—Es distinto, Inoichi no fue mi novio.

—Genma tampoco lo fue.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

—¿Por qué lo estás tú? —Hana se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una respuesta que no llegaba nunca. No podía decirle toda la historia. «Era virgen, se me acercó para ayudarme y me desfloró sin mi consentimiento», bueno tal vez ella sí quiso, pero habría preferido que la desfloración hubiese sido con Genma, o como la de Genma en su defecto. Al menos, el apuesto hombre recreaba una especie de relación amorosa en sus encuentros íntimos. Y generaba la esperanza de que él sentara cabeza con la chica de turno por su desbordante romanticismo. Al menos, eso pensaba ella.

—Pensé que me quería para algo más pero no fue así. No soy gay, ¡sorpresa!

—Los hombres son unos cerdos —aseguró Hana luego de unos instantes para digerir la información que obtuvo, a lo que Shizune se ofendió. No había nada malo en un cerdito pero prefirió guardarse las réplicas para sí. Tonton le habría masticado los tobillos si hubiese llegado a escuchar, pero seguramente él estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su maquiavélica mentora. ¿Estaría ella pensando en el maestro? ¿Estaría tratando de averiguar todavía el paradero de los zapatos de servicio perdidos de la morena? ¿Estaría siquiera preocupada del trabajo? Hana se sentó a su lado, haciendo que volviera en sí, allá en el box—. Genma me prometió la luna y las estrellas, pero se fue en cuanto obtuvo lo que quería. Eso es lo que me molesta de él.

—¿Obtuvo?

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —Sexo, sexo, sexo—, no son más que cerdos.

* * *

Se arrepintió de no preguntarle cuántos encuentros sexuales tuvo Genma y la Inuzuka antes de que se aburriera él de ella y la dejara. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto y que detuvo su corazón por eternos milisegundos. Hana a su lado, quien ordenaba los últimos equipamientos médicos, pensó que se había atorado con su propia saliva pero luego comprobó que estaba bien, porque la morena se pudo a guardar todo a una velocidad exagerada. Las fichas las arrojó dentro de su respectiva caja; al igual que las jeringas, el alcohol y el algodón que sobró. Inoichi era estéril, ¿lo era Genma? Y lo más importante: ¿cómo una médico como ella podía pasar por alto algo tan importante como la protección? Se lo había dicho a las chicas cuando cumplió la promesa que le había hecho al florista y mentalista maquiavélico, ¿cómo podía ser tan inconsciente de no seguir sus indicaciones? Además, según sus mismas palabras, un embarazo sería lo mejor que le podría pasar en la larga lista que atrocidades del sexo sin protección. Con el corazón en el pecho, dejó todo tirado en su box y se fue corriendo al box de Sakura e Ino, dejando a Inuzuka Hana con la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de infinita duda.

Cuando llegó, no las vio en ninguna parte. Habían terminado temprano y dejado todo pulcramente ordenado antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, la bendita caja estaba allí. Se lanzó al ataque y registró el contenido vaciando todo sobre el escritorio. Fichas de uniformados jóvenes, fichas de adultos mayores, ¿dónde estaba el de Genma? Habría sido mucho mejor si ella lo hubiese atendido, así Hana podría habérsele ocurrido la revisión genital. Estaba apunto de las lágrimas cuando por fin lo encontró.

Shiranui Genma,

Peso: 71 kg.

Altura: 181 cm.

Tipo de sangre: A.

Sakura escribió que no presentaba ningún tipo de alergia conocida a algún medicamento o se agente externo; presión arterial normal y inoculaciones al día. «Ningún detalle que reportar» era la frase final, y un corazón a un lado de su fotografía que probablemente había dibujado Ino.

Shizune frunció la boca al no encontrar algo como «vasectomía» o algún detalle de su higiene genital. Si nada estaba escrito, ¿no había nada? Error, las chicas eran demasiado jóvenes para estar preocupadas de ello. Cómo deseaba en ese instante ser más insistente con el tema. O haberle preguntado si utilizaba algún dispositivo antes de entregarse a él y sus besos.

Anko entró en el box en ropa interior, como si todavía estuviera haciéndose el examen anual. Shizune debía admitir que así, la mujer se veía más recatada que con su usual vestimenta hecha a partir de mallas. Era un sostén deportivo y unas pantaletas de igual material de color gris. La mujer venía con su sonrisa de siempre y sus pasos avasalladores habituales, como si quisiera atropellas a todos a su alrededor. No se percató del estado de ánimo tan bajo de su amiga, quien estaba apoyada en el escritorio en el que reinaba un desorden de fichas médicas, y en el que solo estaba abierto el del mujeriego número uno del Complejo de Veteranos. Shizune estaba al borde de las lágrimas desesperadas, pero eso pasó desapercibido para Anko.

—¡Mejor amiga!

—Soy una estúpida, Anko.

—Todos somos estúpidos en alguna cosa. ¿Quieres ir a comer dulces?

—No puedo… —dijo indignada, cerró la ficha y la dejó en el fondo de la caja, y lentamente empezó a arrojar el resto sobre ella. Enterrarla era lo mejor—. Además, sé como terminaría eso y no tengo tiempo. Debo ir a la Academia a presentarme con mis nuevos estudiantes.

—Eso suena aburrido —replicó Anko con un suspiro—. Conozco un gran lugar donde venden _dangos_.

—No quiero ir —bufó ella. Hablar con Mitarashi era como hacerlo con un muro; además, era una pésima amiga. Seguramente solo necesitaba compañía para ir hasta ese lugar de mala muerte porque Ibiki asistiría, ya que alguno de sus subordinados ANBU le habría llegado con el cuento. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a Shizune, solo estaba dispuesta a seguir como una loca al propietario del departamento número uno, el rey de los fracasados.

La mujer voluptuosa se distrajo con la ficha que estaba guardando en la caja y saltó hacia él.

—¡Kakashi! Veamos cómo le fue en su examen.

—¡Detente! Es información que solo puede leer su médico tratante, y ni tú ni yo lo somos. Devuélvelo.

—Eres una amargada, no sabes por cuánto venderíamos esta información.

Shizune se sintió curiosa y extrañada.

—¿Hay alguien que compraría algo así?

—Te sorprendería lo entrometidos que son en esta aldea. —Anko sonrió maliciosa y se cruzó de brazos para desafiarla; a la morena aquello no la sorprendió. Desde que se había mudado al departamento número sesenta, todo parecía girar en torno al cotilleo, y el centro de todas esas barbaridades eran Izumo y Kotetsu. Sin embargo, Shizune era una médico respetable y había jurado lealtad a los estatutos médicos. No, ella no leería nada indebido.

Lo que sí haría sería pasarse por la farmacia y tomarse las veintiocho pastillas anticonceptivas, incluidas las de azúcar, como método de emergencia para no darle a Genma su primera hija. Tres encuentros sexuales y un beso lésbico no debían ser lo único que ella viviera previamente a la maternidad.

—No me prestaré para esto —dijo Shizune, bajo la mirada triste que Anko puso como último recurso para hacerla cambiar de opinión, y guardó la ficha en la caja para destrozar finalmente las ilusiones de su mejor y peor amiga.

Tomó la última ficha que le quedaba para dar por terminada su tarea del día. Leyó el nombre para su perdición: Yamato.

—¿De quién es? —Preguntó Anko—. ¡Oh! Necesito verla, dime que sí… ¿No? Bien, devuélvela a la caja y acabemos con esto… ¿Dijiste que sí a los dulces?

—No. —Fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba paralizada. Quería saber más del capitán, aunque fuese el tipo de sangre para saber si podía donarle un poco de la suya en caso de emergencia. ¿Cuál sería su estatura? ¿Sería más alto que Shiranui? ¿Más pesado? Frunció la boca—. ¿Podrías esperarme afuera?

—No —dijo su mejor amiga rotundamente y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—Debo firmar unos papeles. Sakura puede haberse equivocado en algo…

—A mí no me engañas.

—¡Digo la verdad!

—¡Entonces por qué estás así de sonrojada!

—¡Está bien!—Dijo alterada—. Miraremos esta ficha por cinco segundos, al sexto segundo la cerraré y no hablaremos más del asunto, ¿entendido? Podrás vender la información luego pero no revelarás la fuente…

—Todos sabrán que fuiste tú, pero: ¡de acuerdo!

Abrir la ficha fue como si encendieran la luz de un cuarto oscuro, como si abrieran la puerta a un mundo desconocido, como si el significado de la vida se encontrara en la ficha del capitán. Anko aguantó la respiración y Shizune registró toda la información tan rápido como sus pupilas le permitían. Era sangre tipo A, como Genma, medía 178 centímetros y pesaba 58.4 kg; haciéndolo más bajo y ligero que el apuesto hombre de la aguja en la boca. No presentaba ni presión alta ni alergias, no tenía defectos en su vista, no tenía ningún parámetro anormal. En conclusión: Yamato gozaba de una aburrida y buena salud. Anko suspiró desilusionada y Shizune sintió culpa al cerrar la ficha.

—¿Solo era eso? No podré vender esa clase de tontería. No tiene ninguna tetilla o dedo demás, eso es lo que vende. Qué decepción…

—Inoichi se hizo la vasectomía, vende eso.

—¡A eso me refería! —rió la mujer—. Qué suerte que sea estéril, no tendrás que preocuparte de no tomarte la pastilla un día. Cielos, hay días en que me tomo cinco… ¿Eso está mal, cierto?

Mitarashi siguió parloteando sobre el dineral en pastillas que se ahorraría si fuera pareja de Inoichi. La vasectomía esto, la vasectomía aquello. Para ella, era el mejor remedio para la enfermedad maternal. Decía abiertamente que se lo propondría a Ibiki cuando este dejara de hacerse el interesante con ella para retomar lo que habían dejado inconcluso. Shizune dejó de escuchar entonces, se pasó las manos sobre su cara para intentar limpiar de esa forma la preocupación que teñía su rostro. No quería arruinar su vida cuando recién había empezado.

—No las tomé y ni siquiera sé si Genma usó protección.

Anko dejó de hablar y respirar.

—¡Eres estúpida!

—¡Eso te dije cuando llegaste!

—Ven, te arrojaré de las escaleras —dijo mientras le tomaba la mano para conducirla hasta el pasillo que conducía a la Morgue, lugar que se encontraba bajo tierra y que poseía un número infinito de escaleras abajo—. Eso matará cualquier parásito que Genma te haya dejado.

—¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Acaso eres estúpida? —Gritó desesperada, zafándose del agarre de su, ahora, peor amiga.

—Ponte de cabeza, así no podrá anidar. ¡No! Te zamarrearé. —Anko demostró que era una ignorante en medicina y los temas de concepción.

—¡Detente! Si debe pasar, pasará. Ahora, déjame sola… Debo llevar las fichas a la sala que usamos de almacén.

Shizune se puso a caminar de vuelta al box sin esperar respuesta o comentario de ir a comer dulces. Bastó una mirada para notar que Hana seguía esperándola atenta a lo que estaba haciendo. Frunció la boca, debía terminar de trabajar antes de abandonar el Hospital, por lo que se dirigió hacia la veterinaria en vez de volver por la caja de Sakura e Ino. Estaba confundida, ¿estaba bien irse y dejar ahí la caja o esperar a que los encargados fueran por ellas? Meditándolo mejor, ¿qué habría hecho si una de las dos chicashubiese montado guardia como lo hacía Hana?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, fue una tontería —indicó restándole importancia. No iba a entrar en detalle de que salió corriendo por la ficha de Genma, topado con Anko en el acto y haber robado información juntas. Sin entrar en el detalle de que Mitarashi pensó que era buena idea arrojarla por las escaleras—. ¿Vamos?

—No, debemos esperar. No querrás que fisgoneen, ¿cierto?

Shizune negó con la cabeza.

—Vi que Sakura e Ino se fueron, iré por su caja —dijo encogida de hombros, delatándose a sí misma como lo hacía Tonton cuando robaba algo de la cocina.

Al voltearse sobre sus talones, 178 centímetros de hombre estaban frente a ella con sus 58 y fracción de peso. Sonrisa encantadora, ojos almendrados y peculiar bandana. Traía consigo la caja abandonada de las chicas mientras murmuraba algo de que no debía preocuparse puesto que ya se había encargado de ello. Shizune abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, se sonrojó un poco al pensar que pudo haberla visto fisgoneando en su ficha y terminó llevando la mirada al suelo, donde estaba segura.

—¡Finalmente! Estaba empezando a cansarme —dijo Hana detrás, tomó la caja y se la puso sobre la otra—. ¿Seguro que puedes las dos?

—Sí, he llevado cosas peores —dijo Yamato—, que tengan un buen día.

—Gracias. —Hana se echó al hombro todas sus pertenencias—. Estaré el resto del día en mi cama.

—Señorita Shizune, ¿quiere salir a almorzar conmigo? —Preguntó Yamato antes de salir, como si se le hubiese ocurrido en ese instante, pero algo en su voz delató que había sido algo ensayado. Aún debía sentirse atraído a la chica que le interesaban los libros pervertidos pero que todavía no leía ni una hoja. Nerviosa, pensó en una salida a esa extraña situación.

Hana se tapó la boca y se fue del box para darles privacidad ya que la morena se sonrojó irremediablemente.

—No puedo, debo presentarme a la Academia —indicó Shizune.

—Será en otra oportunidad —respondió sin verse afectado ante la negativa—, espero que le guste el salón que le hice.

Yamato se fue, al igual que Hana. Pasó saliva y caminó en solitario hasta la salida. ¿Él le había construido el salón?No significaba nada, Tsunade seguramente había olvidado que ella impartiría las clases y su amante le habría recordado en una de sus noches pasionales que todavía no había un lugar físico para la morena. Que Suzume tenía su salón exclusivo para sus talleres especiales, a pesar de que tuviese que pasearse por los salones de otros maestros de vez en cuando, cuando debía hacer clases de carácter obligatorio. Por ello, había ordenado a Yamato que hiciera uno rápidamente, aprovechando su elemento. Y como el capitán tenía buen corazón, se había preocupado de que quedara bonito, no había ningún sentimiento involucrado. Querer almorzar con ella solo era para conversar del librito pervertido. Sin embargo, todas estas tonterías eran conjeturas del camino.

En las puertas del establecimiento educacional se encontró con el maestro Iruka y un retorcijón de entrañas que le hizo pensar en un baño, ya que no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No era maestra, tampoco tenía el entrenamiento básico para serlo, ¿y si dañaba a las niñas tal cual Tsunade lo había hecho con ella? No era que no le estuviera agradecida, pero encerrarla en la morgue cuando todavía era una niña no había sido para nada educativo. Tampoco cuando le dijo que no estaba calificada, ni cuando se burló de todos los chicos de su clase. En fin, la lista podía seguir y seguir agrandándose.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Iruka, tomándole de los hombros como si tuvieran alguna relación cercana. En su voz había inquietud.

—Bien… ¿y usted? —No se esperaba ese grado de preocupación por parte del maestro y amante de la Quinta.

—Me refiero a la resaca, quedé preocupado cuando la vi en ese estado en el pasillo. Puede contar conmigo si necesita algo, incluso si necesita a un amigo. —Había sido Iruka su salvador, seguramente había buscado en sus bolsillos la llave de su departamento y la había depositado suavemente sobre su cama. Esperaba que solo él la hubiese visto en ese estado, se notaba más comprensivo que Tonbo.

—Estoy bien, no volverá a suceder —dijo ella, avergonzada—. ¿Entremos?

Él asintió y la guió por el pasillo escolar.

—Bien, niños —dijo Iruka cuando entró al salón nuevo, los alumnos no lo oyeron y siguieron en su mundo. Algunos los ignoraron, otros estaban simplemente perdidos en sus pensamientos. Shizune sintió que desde ese día, la tarea de entrenar chiquillos sería algo titánico. ¿Porqué ella?—. ¡Niños! —gritó el maestro y golpeó la mesa con un borrador, este desprendió tiza al aire y a la morena le picó la nariz desagradablemente. Iruka parecía inmune. Los niños silenciaron y por fin miraron hacia adelante—. Les presento a la maestra Shizune, ella impartirá las clases de _ninjutsu_ médico a partir de ahora.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a Ragdoll Physics, Digific, flywithbeatles y marrana. Espero no haberlos perdido luego de estos meses tesisticos D: _

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_La mente de Shizune dejó de funcionar. _

_—¿Una cita?_

_—Sí, una cita. _

_—¿Contigo?_

_—Sí, conmigo._


	6. Shiranui Genma II

_Lo hice en tiempo récord. Espero que esto compense lo mal que me porté en marzo y abril D: ¡Amo esta historia!_

_Espero que nos leamos la próxima semana :)_

* * *

**Capítulo fracasado VI:**

_Shiranui Genma II_.

* * *

El cotilleo se llevaba a cabo a un lado del dispensador de agua, donde los maestros se reunían a hablar entre susurros las barbaridades que sus alumnos cometían. Algunas veces se confiscaban objetos de los escolares: armas de juguete, dulces, y lo más importante… Las revistas para adultos. No podía culpar a los pequeños infantes, las hormonas se les habían despertado y empezaban a tener preguntas, al igual que a ella hace una semana atrás. Se podía decir que Shizune había vivido toda la pubertad y adolescencia en unos cuantos días, siendo los granos la única excepción.

La morena maestra suspiró a un lado del dispensar y Suzume la miró con ojo clínico.

—Has estado suspirando toda la mañana, ¿qué te ocurre? —Preguntó sonriente—. No me digas que es por Shiranui. Sabes en lo que terminará eso.

—Lo sé —«no, no sabes»—. ¿Podrías decirme su historial otra vez?

—Encantada. Él es mujeriego, pretencioso, perezoso e engreído, y todas sus conquistas lo odian. ¿No te parece suficiente?

—No podría odiarlo…

—Claro que sí, dale tiempo.

—¿Hablan de Genma? —Intervino Iruka con una taza en la mano, se había acercado al dispensador en busca de agua caliente para su tercera taza de té matutina. Si quería disolver un cálculo, lo estaba logrando. Suzume asintió a su pregunta con una sonrisa—. Señorita Shizune, creo no le conviene.

—Sí, lo sé —resolvió ella y volvió a suspirar. Debía creerle al maestro, él debía saber todo de amores imposibles. El consejo de ancianos seguramente no aprobaría su relación con la Quinta solo porque él era un chunin, por eso Tsunade estaba tan negada a ello puesto a que poseía la misma mentalidad de ellos en los temas amorosos. Para la rubia, el único hombre con el que se podría casar era con Dan. Iruka era todo lo opuesto a Dan… Partiendo por el aspecto físico—. Pero… ¿y si cambia?

—Ya no lo hizo, Shizune —dijo Suzume, pellizcándole la mejilla amorosamente—. Deberíamos encontrarte otro. ¿Qué te parece Aoba?

—No. —No era Genma.

—Ebisu —acotó Iruka—, o Gai —«¿está hablando enserio?»—. Ambos estuvieron en el mismo equipo genin que Genma, quizás se le parezcan un poco.

—No—dijo rotundamente. La personalidad de ambos ejemplares era bastante…, peculiar. Y ella se preguntó si Ebisu y Gai habían tenido algo que ver con su personalidad sexy, ya que, digámoslo: si un equipo tan extraño se presentase enfrente, el único que se mantendría callado y distante sería Genma. Resaltaría entre los disparates de sus compañeros y sería el que recibiría las miradas enamoradas de las féminas, y ¿por qué no? De algunos machos. Shizune sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Ese día había despertado entre las sábanas del enemigo. Aun cuando le había prometido a Suzume el día anterior en el mismo dispensador que se alejaría del hombre de la aguja en la boca. No pudo evitarlo, se lo había encontrado en la puerta del edificio luego de pasar a la verdulería. Shizune cargaba una infinidad de verduras y frutas, ya que quería sorprender a Tonton durante la semana. Genma le abrió la puerta del edificio, derrochando galantería, y lo que siguió fue una consecución de eventos que podía describir con lujo y detalles.

Genma levantó su vista con una mano sobre su mentón y con la otra tomó las bolsas de papel, algunas se arrugaron y otras se rompieron; pero mientras un limón rodaba por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, ambos se estaban besando como si su vida dependiera de ello. El castaño abrió la puerta, arrojó las bolsas dentro y ambos se adentraron en las sábanas desechas de él, porque no se había tomado la molestia de hacerla antes de salir. En la cama, Shiranui se abalanzó sobre ella, desnudó sus piernas blancas son las manos al retirar violentamente el vestido holgado y ella desabotonó su pantalón en una simbiosis que Shizune jamás pensó tendría con él. Una vez el miembro expuesto, ella se derritió en un exquisito remesón y sintió la necesidad de besarlo. ¿Estaba bien? ¿A él le gustaría? Su compañero sonrió sorprendido cuando ella lo miró interrogante y eso fue lo que le bastó para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos: comenzó a besarlo en la punta delicadamente para ir aumentando en intensidad conforme iba abriendo la boca hasta estuvo toda la cabeza en su interior. «Sin dientes», sugirió él con una mirada entornada y extasiada cuando lo miró hacia arriba. Se animó a sí misma para complacerlo, recubrió sus dientes con los labios y jugó con su lengua como si estuviera besándolo en la boca. Sin embargo, era abismalmente distinto, extraño y excitante. Genma acarició su cabello y las mejillas mientras suspiraba y sufría. «Usa tus manos», pidió él y ella lo hizo. Lentamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lubricando con saliva el movimiento del miembro ya que no podría seguir tragándola. Sincronizó el movimiento de sus manos con el de su boca y aceleró cuando Genma ya no podía con los espasmos y los gemidos. Shizune cerró los ojos, era música para sus oídos.

—Terminaré en tu boca —dijo entrecortado y a ella le pareció excitante. Siguió acelerando y su boca se le llenó de semen. Parte del líquido brotó de su boca, parte de él tuvo que tragárselo. No estuvo tan mal, se animó a sí misma—. ¿Te lo… tragaste?...—Estaba encantado.

Genma se rindió al sueño, ella durmió minutos después con la satisfacción de hacerlo feliz. El castaño la despertó en medio de la madrugada al posarse sobre ella con una erección entre las piernas, estaba tan aturdida que los besos en su cuello terminaron por despertar y encender. La sonrisa de él estaba sobre su piel entre los pechos y sus cabellos castaños estaban entre sus dedos finos y femeninos. Ropa interior hacia abajo con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba a él y el rose de su hombría en las paredes vaginales la hicieron ronronear. Estaba húmeda y relajada, y cuando él empezó a penetrarla gimió divertida. Parecía que todavía estaba dentro de un sueño. Genma terminó pero ella no, por lo que le besó entre las piernas hasta que sí lo consiguió con los movimientos circulares de su lengua.

A la mañana siguiente, salió a dictar las clases con la misma ropa del día anterior pero eso, a Suzume, no le pareció extraño. Shizune llegó a pensar que la maestra nunca había despertado en la cama de Raidō sin si quiera planearlo.

—Señorita Shizune, creo que vienen por usted —indicó Iruka con una sonrisa y señaló hacia la puerta con un gesto con la cabeza. ¿Sería Genma? Se enderezó lentamente con los ojos como platos y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, miró a Suzume y esta estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella odiaba a Shiranui Genma, quién sabía por qué. Iruka extendió un brazo y saludó con un apretón de manos al recién llegado—. Señor Yamanaka.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Es que iba a reemplazar a algún maestro como lo había hecho en el pasado? Una, dos, tres corazonadas y la sangre ya se le había subido a las mejillas. Suzume lo saludó con una sonrisa y la empujó para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Señor Yamanaka —saludó cuando lo vio. Estaba con su traje gris y chaqueta vasta negra como si recientemente hubiese salido del Cuartel. ¿Es que la venía a reprender por haberle dicho a Tonbo de sus abusos? No, no, no; no debía tocarla. Se alejó un paso cuando hizo el ademán de ponerle la mano sobre el hombro—. ¿Busca alguien? ¿Viene a dictar una clase? ¿Se perdió?

«Cállate, Shizune.» Cerró sus ojos negros para reprenderse a sí misma.

El dispensador burbujeó ruidosamente como si quisiera llenar el silencio que se formó.

—Vengo a traerle un mensaje de la Quinta.

—Claro, por supuesto. Venga, hablemos en la sala de maestros —indicó la morena y apuró el paso para alejarse de él y su toque psíquico-mentalista. No dejaría que le robara sus recuerdos del día anterior, eran solo de Genma y de ella.

Abrió la puerta del salón y lo dejó pasar. Dentro, había un maestro reemplazante que desapareció apenas ellos entraron. Shizune se preguntó si el chiquillo había estado husmeando en la gaveta prohibida de los objetos confiscados donde habían unas cuantas revistas para adultos. Lo miró alejarse con una expresión dura, pero no tanto como la mirada que le dedicó al padre de Ino. Inoichi merodeó por las sillas de los maestros como si quisiera elegir la adecuada para pudiese su gran porte y esbelto pecho. Finalmente, no eligió ninguna y se apoyó en la mesa que rodeaba la columna cilíndrica. ¿Le tendría que decir a Iruka que Yamanaka había puesto su trasero ahí?

—¿Y bien? Se me hace tarde…, en unos minutos debo entrar a dictar una clase. ¿La señora Tsunade me necesita?

—No he venido de parte de ella.

—¿Fue Kotetsu entonces? Le dije que tendría los archivos el viernes. No puedo tenerlos antes ya que también debo estar aquí y en la Morgue. Dile eso.

—Kotetsu tampoco me envió.

—¿Tonton? —Ya se le habían acabado las opciones que involucraran a la rubia, Iruka estaba junto a ella en la Academia así que fue el primer descartado. Inoichi se rió y bajó la vista al suelo, la risa le sentaba bien… Pero era un hombre malo, uno muy, muy malo.

—Mentí, vine por mí mismo.

—No quería decirle a Tonbo lo que hacías con él, pero estaba tan enojada contigo que ni siquiera lo pensé. Lo siento.

—Tonbo ya no lo sabe, le borré la memoria apenas supe que lo sabía.

—Estamos bien, entonces. Debo irme. —Se volteó y dirigió hacia la puerta pero el rubio se levantó y de dos zancadas la alcanzó. Tenía una manía con intentar tocarla, y ella tenía la manía de evadir su toque aunque tuviese que arrojarse al suelo para evitarlo—. Por favor no me toques —suplicó asustada, abrazada a sí misma para así disminuir su volumen y, a su vez, disminuir las posibilidades de su rose.

—No lo haré —dijo él mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. ¿Ves? No volverá a pasar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo en son de paz, Shizune. —Eso no parecía posible según Shizune—. En el examen anual tuviste todo el derecho de hacerme todo lo que quisieras. Lo sé, me lo merecía. No he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo mal que actué y por eso quiero compensártelo.

—No volveré a una taberna contigo. —Estaba harta de ellas, la última vez no se había apartado del retrete luego de su experiencia lésbica con Anko. Ver, oler o imaginar alcohol hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Inoichi sonrió culposo.

—No iba a pedirte acompañarme a una… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

La mente de Shizune dejó de funcionar.

—¿Una cita?

—Sí, una cita.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí, conmigo.

—No lo sé, pregúntame otro día. Debo ir con mis estudiantes. —¿Qué diría Genma de que ella saliera con otro hombre? ¿Y si ese hombre fuese su «exnovio»? Y lo más importante, ¿qué debería pensar ella sobre una cita con el hombre que le rompió el corazón en menos de un día?

De vuelta al dispensador de agua, ambos maestros la esperaban expectantes. Yamanaka Inoichi salió detrás de ella y se perdió entre los pasillos de la Academia hasta desaparecer de la vista, no se había molestado en despedirse de los chunin que dejaba atrás. El dispensador burbujeó e Iruka rompió el silencio con urgencia.

—¿Le pasó algo a la señora Tsunade?

—Nada, está bien. —Se preguntó si Genma iría a sentirse tan ahogado como Umino por saber su estado físico o mental. Y si salía en una cita con el rubio, ¿con el tiempo se sentiría así por ella? Alejó a Yamanaka de sus pensamientos, él no era bueno para ella. Tampoco lo era Genma. De pronto, todo perdió sentido.

—Shizune, él es tan atractivo… ¿Por qué no tienes una cita con él?

—¿Eh? —«¿habrán escuchado?».

—Estábamos buscándote opciones para que te olvides de una vez por todas de Shiranui. Inoichi es un buen padre y oí que se hizo la vasectomía —«Anko»—, no deberías preocuparte.

—¡Suzume! —Reprendió Iruka.

—¿Qué? —Resolvió la maestra entre risas—. Es un hombre que ya tiene hecha su vida, no es un petulante como Genma. —«no tienes idea.»

* * *

Ese día tuvo que enseñarles a las chicas a canalizar el _chakra_, pero luego de varios intentos fallidos, decidió que debía repasar la teoría y escribió en el pizarrón todo lo que ya había escrito varias clases en el pasado. Esta vez, como un resumen. Aún así las chicas, y los pocos chicos que se atrevían a pisar el salón de Shizune, se desmayaron sobre sus pupitres, incapaces de sobrellevar el aburrimiento que la teoría les generaba. Una vez la campana anunció la hora de salida los niños desaparecieron. Murmuró frustrada y se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Ella era una jonin de elite, debería estar enseñando a chicas que ya ostentaban el grado chunin y que sí tenían la capacidad de concentrarse más de dos minutos. Debía erguirles una estatua a Iruka y a Suzume para aguantar tanto sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Maestra? —Una niña salvaje apareció de pronto: coletas infantiles, tierra en la punta de la nariz y en las manos, y unos mocos corriéndole por la nariz—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —resolvió con una sonrisa, ¿cómo era que se llamaba esa niña? Se sentaba en la última fila, rodeada de su grupo de amigas igual de mocosas que ella. Estaba segura que su nombre empezaba con A… ¿O era con una P?—. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, me gustó su clase… ¡Me alegra que venga a enseñarnos! —Gritó entusiasmada la niña que corrió hacia la puerta luego de su halago, se detuvo en el umbral y se despidió con un tierno gesto con su mano.

El corazón de la morena se encogió y su mentón convulsionó. Había descubierto el secreto de los maestros de la Academia y en el gusto por enseñar. Al menos había una persona en todo el salón —que Yamato construyó—, que supo oírla como Shizune quería que la oyeran. Se sorbió los mocos, al igual que la niña, que le salieron luego del pequeño y casi imperceptible llanto de emoción que la atacó. Bastantes emociones fuertes por ese día, se levantó, limpió el pizarrón de la clase de ese día y se echó el bolso con sus libros de _ninjutsu_ básico al hombro. Ese día iría a preparar las verduras que estaban abandonadas en el departamento de Shiranui y deleitaría a Tonton con exquisiteces en el almuerzo. Ese día, al cerdito le tocaba el _spa_, desde ahora lo llevaba cada vez que podía como un intento desesperado de que dejara de mostrarse huraño cada vez que Iruka aparecía en escena. Un cerdito descansado era un cerdito feliz.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se animó a sí misma. Se despidió con un gesto de Iruka y de Suzume en el salón de maestros, ya que los docentes de tiempo completo debían quedarse a planificar durante el almuerzo. Salió de la Academia con una sonrisa en el rostro y la niña mocosa en la mente, ese día sería un día perfecto. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás Genma aceptaría ir a comer verduras cocidas y arroz a su departamento en el piso seis, haciendo evolucionar su relación a una amorosa y oficial. Ella no era Hana… Luego, se detuvo abruptamente: había olvidado completamente a Yamanaka Inoichi. En su cara desfilaron imágenes del rubio y del castaño, cada uno de los dos más soltero/mujeriego/pretencioso que el otro. Sin embargo, Inoichi había cambiado luego de la revisión _técnica_ de sus _cosas_. ¿Por qué había despachado a Genma con Sakura e Ino? Quizás así habría cambiado de actitud.

«Cálmate, Shizune, solo estás imaginando cosas.»

Aún así, llegó al Complejo de Veteranos echa un rayo. Golpeó tres veces la puerta de Shiranui en el segundo piso y este salió a los segundos con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Shizune sabía qué era lo que estaba diciendo él con la mirada: «¿vienes por más?». Pero lo que le brotó de la boca a penas lo vio lo dejó pasmado y sudando frío.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Inuzuka Hana? —Si lo sabía, quizás podría cambiar la actitud de Genma con respecto a las relaciones como inconscientemente lo había hecho con Yamanaka. Podría dejarlo metafóricamente desnudo, avergonzado y forzado a tener empatía con ella como literalmente había dejado a Inoichi en el _box_ de la revisión médica anual.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Genma, sé sincero, ¿qué tipo de relación es esto? ¿Es una relación acaso?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —resolvió incómodo, se descruzó de brazos para luego cruzarlos otra vez; apoyando insistentemente la espalda en la pared y mirando el suelo—. No es una relación, exactamente… Es más bien…

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—No… —volvió a decir incómodo, con una mueca adornándole su hermoso rostro. Shizune asintió un par de veces, sopesando las posibilidades que la respuesta de él había abierto. Inoichi era su mejor opción en esos momentos: el hombre podría darle lo que ella estaba buscando. No había nada malo en intentar—. No tenemos una relación amorosa si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Me parece bien —dijo entonces con un sonrisa sincera. Genma no entendió—. Estaba preocupada, nos vemos vecino.

—¿No vas a gritarme?

—Claro que no, ahora sé que puedo decirle que sí a una cita…

—¿Cita?

—¡Ah! Lo olvidaba —dijo ella y Genma cerró un ojo esperando el golpe en su mejilla—. Necesito las bolsas que dejé ayer. Y mis zapatos.

* * *

Se quedó dormida en su cama con los papeles de Kotetsu en la cara, Tonton estaba a su lado con el aroma de las aguas termales y los aceites aromático aún en su piel, cuando un golpe en la puerta los despertó. Fue un puño firme el que armó el escándalo allá en el piso seis, el cerdito gruñó molesto y ella solo pasó saliva tratando de descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Confundida, fue a atender la llamada cuando se escuchó cómo golpeaban otra vez la puerta. Se peinó y restregó los ojos antes de abrir.

—¡Genma! —Se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado en la puerta con un obsequio en las manos—. ¿Flores? Pensé que no teníamos esa clase de relación.

—Y no la tenemos —dijo él y Shizune sintió cómo el corazón esperanzado se partía en pedazos—. Estaban en la entrada, solo las levanté... Deben ser de tu exnovio.

—No es mi exnovio —resolvió arrebatándole el ramo para dar por terminada su conversación. Seguramente estaba celoso, y si sentía ese sentimiento, al menos una pizca, podía tener una pizca de esperanza. Sin embargo, no quería hablar de Inoichi con él. No ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento con Tonton a sus espaldas gruñendo. Era la primera vez que Genma se dignaba a subir hasta el último piso.

—Iremos a la taberna a divertirnos, me pidieron que viniera a avisarte. —«¿Le pidieron?», qué frase más extraña—. ¿Vienes?

—Claro que sí, ¿en el mismo lugar?

—Sí. —Y se fue, con las manos en los bolsillos y la aguja en su boca. Las flores debieron molestarlo, ¿cierto? Se sonrió a sí misma y cerró la puerta tras de sí, imaginando que las flores eran de Shiranui en vez de Yamanaka. Las puso en agua bajo la atenta miraba de Tonton.

«No tienes permiso de ir», decía el cerdito en su cabeza mientras ella iba y se veía en el espejo. ¿Debía ir de uniformada? Así le había gustado a Genma la primera vez que durmió en sus sábanas pero sentía que se estaba esforzando mucho por agradarle. Y él lo notaría. Se sonrojó y decidió que iría como estaba vestida, además, ya la había visto así. «¿Me oíste, humana?» Sí, lo había oído pero tenía cosas más ruidosas en su cabeza como para detenerse en eso.

Tonton se sintió desplazado por lo que fue directo a la cama para sumirse en la depresión y mirar el abismo. Sus dos humanas estaban revolcándose con humanos machos ahora que no se tenían una a la otra. Esa separación solo había causado caos en la vida del cerdito y ningún spa haría que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. Ni siquiera si fuesen toda la semana, ahora se sentía como cerdito en barbacoa.

—¿Tonton? —indicó su humana, saliendo del baño, cuando no lo vio más—. ¿Dónde estás?

«¿Realmente te importa?», pensó el aludido, y con la nariz, empezó a hurgar en el edredón para taparse a sí mismo. Sin humanas debía hacerse independiente.

—Aquí estás… Ven, iremos donde la señora Tsunade.

No, él no quería.

Tocó la puerta tres veces e Iruka abrió rápidamente. Llegó al recibidor trotando mientras se ponía la parte de arriba de su uniforme con la dificultad que le traía hacer dos cosas a la vez. Cuando supo que el extraño visitante no era ni Tonbo ni Iwashi, se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó alargar la tela de sus calzoncillos largos para cubrirse más las piernas. Shizune sonrió por el gesto infantil y, con una disculpa silenciosa, se adentró en el departamento del maestro. Era bastante parecido al suyo por lo que fácilmente dio con el dormitorio principal y a su mentora voluptuosa enredada en las sábanas de Umino.

—Señorita Shizune, no entre allí.

—Ella sabe. —La voz gélida de la mujer rubia terminó por fulminar al pobre maestro y se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta. La morena lo vio por unos instantes y volvió a mirar a su mentora.

—Cuide a Tonton mientras salgo.

—No estás cumpliendo con la tuición.

—Usted tampoco, se la pasa encerrada en este departamento. No lo niegue, Tonton se queda en casa de Izumo o Kotetsu durante los fines de semana. Unas cuantas horas con Tonton harán que vuelva a recordarla.

—No.

—Le diré quién tenía mis zapatos —negoció con una sonrisa.

—Genma. Iruka me dijo.

—Lo siento —dijo él. Shizune frunció la boca, no iría a compartir más información con él en el dispensador de agua—_Tsuna_, unas horas no son una complicación.

Bendito sea Iruka y su extraño poder sobre la mujer más poderosa de la aldea.

* * *

«No le importo», pensó amargamente apenas lo vio riéndose a carcajadas de alguna barbaridad que decía Aoba. Iwashi también reía, y como era usual, se le salió la cerveza por la nariz y empapó con alcohol su barba puntiaguda. «Para él, es solo sexo.» Aclaró la garganta para disculparse pero sus cuerdas vocales no vibraron lo suficiente para que el sonido que salió sus labios fuese audible, el bullicio de la taberna y las risas masculinas devoraron su intento de retirarse cortésmente. Asintió levemente y se fue directo a la fila que se formó afuera del baño femenino. Aoba, Raidō e Iwashi le vieron colarse entre las señoritas, Genma no; seguía riéndose como todavía fuese divertido el chiste de Yamashiro. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, realmente no quería hacer nada en el sanitario, solo quería alejarse del castaño sexy.

Vio a Inoichi brindar con Shikaku y Choza en un rincón de la taberna, y se le cruzó por la cabeza ir hacia allá, sonreírse educadamente a los caballeros y robarse al único soltero del equipo. Sonaba bien para alguien como Anko, Hana o incluso Tsunade, siendo ella solamente Shizune era algo imposible. Volvió a bufar y contó el número de mujeres que le faltaba para entrar por fin al maldito baño y, si la ventana era lo suficientemente grande, escapar de allí. Si no, simplemente podía vaciar su vejiga. ¡No! Debía cambiar, al menos podía ubicarse en la mesa desocupada de enfrente del equipo y esperar a que el rubio mayor hiciera el resto. No… ¿o sí?

Un paso fuera de la fila todos sus planes se deshicieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Raidō era el único capaz de preguntar algo sin una gota de emoción. Rostro como piedra y cerveza en la mano, apareció ante ella como si simplemente se hubiese materializado justo antes de cometer una estupidez.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Genma…, está en medio de sus «maniobras evasivas». Supuse que ya te lo dijo.

—¿Decirme qué? —«¿Y qué son esas maniobras?». El guardaespaldas simplemente se mantuvo callado y volvió la vista discretamente hacia su mejor amigo. Genma estaba enlazando un brazo con los hombros de Aoba y ambos estaban riéndose de alguna otra cosa, ya que no podían seguir riéndose de lo mismo cuando Shizune decidió escabullirse al baño—. No me lo dijo, yo se lo pregunté…

—A veces es mejor así. Si hubiesen continuado… —Seguramente la morena estaría ahogándose con su almohada al rompérsele el corazón por segunda vez en poco tiempo. Inoichi se lo había roto, sí, pero en esos momentos ella era inexperta y pensaba que tener una relación sexual con alguien significaba amor de inmediato. El corazón roto por Genma habría sido más brutal porque ella ahora tenía más experiencia. Haber preguntado cuando todavía no digería la situación, quizás, mejoraba las cosas. ¿O es que todavía estaba en shock?

Sí, estaba en shock.

Y de pronto, todo le daba vueltas como si hubiese bebido más de una cerveza. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para detener las vueltas y respiró hondo. Adoraba a Genma y Genma ya no la adoraba de vuelta. Ya no la querría besar en los labios y en el resto del cuerpo, ya no la desnudaría delicadamente, ya no más Genma y su sexy figura sobre ella. Se había ido del departamento del castaño con las bolsas de mercadería y sus zapatos con la cabeza en alto ya que estaba segura de que él volvería a tomarla de la muñeca y atraerla hacia sí para besarla en la boca hasta derretirla. Diría: «No es una relación amorosa pero sí podemos tener relaciones». Sin embargo, allí estaba, efectuando las maniobras evasivas. No la miró cuando llegó a la taberna con una sonrisa, ni tampoco cuando se fue cabizbaja a la fila del baño.

—No me siento bien.

—¿Quieres vomitar?

—No, solo quiero irme a casa.

—Ven, te acompaño —indicó el guardaespaldas que debía estar en esos momentos con Suzume, haciéndole un hijo como mínimo, pero que simplemente dejó su cerveza en la mano de una señorita que se encontraba en dudoso estado, inmediatamente después de Shizune en la fila para usar el baño.

La tomó de los hombros con un brazo y se abrió paso por entre la gente ebria y no tan ebria. Genma no miraba en ningún momento y el resto casi no se sorprendió. Shizune había estado bebiendo callada y nadie llevaba la cuenta de la cantidad de vasos que se había llevado a la boca. Iwashi quiso acompañarlos pero ya se había dado cuenta, con pesar, que ella ya estaba en las redes de Shiranui y por eso no podía mirarla a la cara. Aoba, en cambio, ya estaba ebrio como para hilar algo entre sus neuronas.

«Él es mujeriego, pretencioso, perezoso e engreído, y todas sus conquistas lo odian. ¿No te parece suficiente?», recordaba a Suzume y ahora sabía que tenía toda la razón, y sí, todo era más que suficiente. Mujeriego porque no podía solo con una conquista; pretencioso porque se muestra como alguien más romántico de lo que realmente es; además de perezoso e engreído, ¿cómo diablos estaba dispuesta a suspirar por él? No era más que un cobarde. Pedazo de mierda… Shizune pensaba y pensaba y cada vez estaba convencida que estaba comenzando a odiarlo. Se dejó guiar por Raidō por la calle y lo miró de soslayo, ¿cómo podía ser el mejor amigo del imbécil de Shiranui? Raidō podría no tener la belleza y sensualidad de su mejor amigo, tampoco poseía esa simpatía que hacía caer como moscas a las chicas…, pero sí tenía sentimientos, tacto y todo lo que a Genma le faltaba. ¡La había acompañado hasta el sexto piso! Un gesto que jamás habría tenido el hombre de la aguja en la boca.

Una vez en la puerta del edificio donde los fracasados abundaban, Shizune lo miró a la cara con una solemnidad que poco calzaba con su deplorable estado. Intoxicada por una prolongada borrachera—de semanas de duración— y el rumor veleidoso de una segunda ruptura amorosa, Shizune dijo: —También me gustas.

—¿Qué?

Raidō sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y llenaban las pequeñas arterias que permanecían secas la mayor parte del tiempo luego que se quemara la mitad de su rostro. Solo Suzume había conseguido sonrojarlo…, y ahora Shizune. Su mente práctica se había quedado en blanco, y probablemente no habría caído en tal bochorno si tan solo recordara que hace un tiempo, él mismo había dicho que la morena con el corazón roto le gustaba como nueva adquisición al equipo. La morena quería decirle lo mucho que le gustaba como amigo pero simplemente no sabía decirlo. Con Anko solo se dio y fue nada más que una autoproclamación.

—¿Estás borracha?

—No, lo digo enserio. Raidō, realmente eres un buen hombre. Nadie había hecho lo que tú estás haciendo por mí… Excepto Iruka, pero él me encontró en el suelo inconsciente, nadie dejaría así a una persona, ¿cierto? En cambio, Genma me habría dejado en la fila del baño sin pensarlo… Ni siquiera me miró, ¿sabes? Es difícil…

—Difícil... —continuó el guardaespaldas para que Shizune siguiera con su línea de ideas, pero esta simplemente abrió los ojos como platos y así se quedó.

—Es difícil hablar cuando vomitaste un poco en tu boca —lloriqueó. ¿Por qué debían seguir castigándola así?

—¿Vomitarás?

—Izumo me regañará… —lloriqueó y luego tragó lo que le subió por la garganta.

—Ven... —indicó el guardaespaldas, empujó su puerta sin siquiera introducir una llave en el cerrojo y esta simplemente se abrió. Arrastró a Shizune al baño y ella puso liberar sus entrañas a través de su boca en el retrete de Namiashi. Un río salió por su boca y salpicó ruidosamente el agua del inodoro. Unas cuantas gotas de sus interiores le roció el rostro, pero nada de eso parecía ser lo más asqueroso de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Una vez terminado el asunto, y prometiéndose mentalmente jamás llevarse una bebida alcohólica a los labios, volvió a hablar.

—Tu puerta…

—Sí, si quieres entrar alguna vez, solo debes empujarla hacia la derecha. —Era la primera broma que le oía decir a Raido y ella se rió tímida, sentada en el piso helado del departamento del quemado y un hilo de saliva en la comisura de su boca.

—Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche con un llanto amargo. ¿Finalmente Tonbo había reconocido sus errores y lloraba por cada comentario sarcástico de su vida? No parecía probable pero a la morena le gustaba pensar que esa era la razón del mar de lágrimas al otro lado del pasillo. Porque todo era mejor opción a un maestro Umino Iruka destrozado.

Llegando a la Academia, Shizune supo que sus peores pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo.

—¿El maestro Iruka?

—Se reportó enfermo estaba mañana —resolvió Suzume sirviéndose la primera taza de cafeína de la mañana, totalmente ajena a las preocupaciones de la morena.

—¿Enfermo de qué?

—No lo sé, no pregunté. ¿Estuvo mal?

—No, para nada. —Sin embargo, Shizune no pudo dejar de pensar en el llanto nocturno que no la había dejado dormir, ya que silenciosamente se le había unido con sus propias lágrimas. No sabía por qué lloraba su vecino pero se sentía extrañamente identificada. ¿Es que la señora Tsunade había herido de alguna forma a su novio secreto? No quería pensarlo, no quería que fuese cierto… No imaginaba lo furiosa que estaría la rubia en esos momentos si hubiese pasado algo malo entre ellos. Primero su tío Dan y ahora, cuando por fin parecía haberlo superado, estaba el maestro Iruka, ¿Cómo era el dicho? «Mala suerte en el juego, buena en el amor», en este caso, Tsunade estaba condenada en los dos ámbitos.

En el almuerzo se dirigió a su departamento solo para comprobar sus paranoias. Un golpe en la puerta de su vecino bastó.

—¿Iruka, está bien? —preguntó inmediatamente cuando él abrió pero el deplorable ser humano no era lo que se imaginaba. No, no estaba bien, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, hecho que concordaba con el llanto nocturno, y tenía los ojos vidriosos y ojerosos. Estaba como el día anterior, con sus calzoncillos largos y la parte de arriba del uniforme azul, con la excepción de que esta prenda estaba sucia, arrugada y salpicada con lo que parecía ser comida.

Shizune no quiso parecer impresionada, o asqueada, pero no pudo reprimir un gesto que replicaba todo eso.

—¿Desea algo, señorita Shizune?

—Se reportó enfermo esta mañana, vine a ver cómo estaba su salud. Después de todo, soy médico. —No pudo evitar recordar a Tonbo y su primer intercambio de palabras en el edificio.

—Comí algo que me sentó mal al estómago.

—¿Ha podido ingerir algo desde ese entonces? —el maestro negó con la cabeza—. Pues, parece que sí…, por el aspecto de su ropa. ¿Hay algo que no está diciéndome? Sabe perfectamente que yo estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

Los ojos oscuros de Umino se aguaron al instante y su mentón convulsionó, había dado en un punto sensible del maestro. Este se abalanzó hacia sus brazos y la rodeó con los propios de forma tan inesperada que Shizune abrió los ojos a más no poder, y se lanzó a llorar como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

—_¡Cállate, perdedor! _—gritó Tonbo mientras golpeaba la muralla de papel con un puño desde el interior de su departamento.

—¿Quiere pasar? —preguntó el moreno y Shizune no supo qué otra cosa hacer. Raidō alguna vez le había aconsejado tener cuidado con los chismosos del edificio, ya que entrar en otros departamentos podría generar algún comentario indeseado. Peor sería si a la Quinta le contaran ese chisme… Pero en ese momento no estaba siendo sinápsis y simplemente accedió en pos de un alma tan desolada como la de ella—. Siento el desorden, no he podido hacerlo desde ayer.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Iruka simplemente no respondió y se dedicó a ordenar algunas cosas de la cocina, la cual era el peor lugar de todo el departamento ya que parecía que hubiese volcado todo el contenido de las despensas y el congelador, revuelto todo de mala forma y engullido ahí mismo. Si ella y Anko se ahogaban en alcohol para pasar las penas, él lo hacía con comida. Imágenes mentales de él en la Academia siempre lo mostraban con té verde y galletas dietéticas… _Interesante_.

—¿Iruka?

—¿Cómo…?

—Sí…

—¿… Puede respirando luego de algo como esto?

—¿Como esto?

Y el llanto volvió a su alma y Shizune volvió a abrazarlo como pudo. Tonbo volvió a golpear la pared de papel y el mundo siguió misma con la rutina. A Iruka le habían roto el corazón justo cuando ella vomitaba en el departamento de Namiashi, al parecer Tsunade no le había dado muchas explicaciones y simplemente se retiró del departamento del maestro con Tonton en los brazos. La culpa se la atribuía al cerdito, ya que, quizás, la rubia vio que su relación no era bendecida por su hijo porcino. Shizune no lo creía posible, y más sonaba a una excusa sosa, pero aún así se sentía culpable.

Tanta culpa sentía que ahora se encontraba en la fila del mercado, comprando una infinidad de dulces para llenar las despensas del maestro con el corazón roto. Definitivamente Iruka debería acompañar a Anko a sus salidas psicópatas en búsqueda de su amor perdido del primer piso.

—Espero que todo eso no sea tuyo —indicó Inoichi, uniéndose a la fila de compras, en sus manos solo habían unas cuantas cervezas de mala calidad. Shizune se alejó un paso por mera costumbre y chocó con la mujer que venía antes, causando su sonrojo y la sonrisa del hombre maduro—. Parece que le hicieras las compras a Choza.

—Es para un amigo —replicó ella al instante. Helado, galletas y golosinas, no parecían elecciones muy masculinas por lo que no era muy convincente su respuesta.

—Ayer estabas triste. —Y ahora parecía que las compraba para olvidar que tenía un corazón tan roto con el de Iruka, pero más acostumbrado a romperse.

—Solo cansada.

—¿Genma tuvo algo que ver? —Shizune se atragantó con saliva, ¿es que podía leer sus ondas cerebrales sin siquiera tocarla? ¿Desde cuánto podía hacer eso?—. Te vi en la taberna, eres como un libro abierto. Solo tuve que ser hacia dónde mirabas y verlo a él hizo que todo tuviese sentido.

—Aparentemente no estoy hecha para ser la novia —dijo autocompasiva.

—Sí lo estás. Solo te has fijado en imbéciles que no valen la pena.

—Cierto. —«Y tú eres el peor. Aunque Genma no se queda atrás»—. Quizás deba salir con Iwashi.

—Sí, al chico le gustas… —Era infinitamente extraño hablar con Yamanaka de este tema. Se sentía vagamente como Ino, si es que alguna vez hablaban de los chicos y de qué le convenía—. Pero, ¿te gusta a ti?

—No sé, quizás. —Nunca había tenido una conversación tan sincera con Genma y eso era lo que le faltaba a su relación de sexo para transformarse en una relación amorosa. ¿Alguna vez Shiranui había hablado con ella de ese modo? Solo recordaba su pésimo consejo: algo de que la vida siempre era mala salvo ciertos eventos. Definitivamente, estaba desarrollando odio hacia el hombre apuesto con la aguja en la boca y eso no le gustaba.

Llegó su turno en la fila y deslizó por la cinta la infinidad de dulces que estaba por pagar. Inoichi deslizó lo suyo también y, antes de que ella pudiese molestarse, le pagó al chiquillo adolescente que atenía la caja. Apretó los labios y dejó que el hombre tomara toda la mercancía con una mano con una caballerosidad que la hacía sonrojar, y con la otra posada en su cintura la guiara a la salida. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo ahí? Nunca la habían tratado así, pero, ¡oh! Esa mano se sentía tan bien ahí que olvidó su manía de evitar todo contacto físico con el mentalista psicópata.

—Ven, te acompaño a tu edificio.

Ella no respondió. ¿Era eso un novio? Si así fuere, le aceptaría todas las citas posibles al rubio Yamanaka.

No supo de qué hablarle mientras caminaban al Complejo de Fracasados pero parecía que al hombre no le importaba mucho, no tenía su traje de Inteligencia por lo que no debía estar sensible y leerle todos los pensamientos, ¿cierto? Además, la morena caminaba con la espalda recta, demasiado incómoda como para necesitar entrar en sus neuronas para descubrirlo. Una vez frente a la entrada del Complejo de Fracasados, Inoichi dejó las bolsas de compras en el suelo, la miró con sus hermosos ojos claros y la besó. Ibiki salió de su departamento en ese mismo instante y dio con la escena de la médico y el mentalista en las afueras del edificio. ¿Acaso no era novia de Anko?

Sí, eso parecía ser el tener un novio. Y a Shizune le gustaba.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a Ragdoll Physics (dos veces, una en mi cuenta y la otra en la suya xD, ¡nunca más!) y a Digific._

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_ —¡Pene, pene, pene! Vamos, dilo._

_—Señorita Anko…_

_—¡Pene! No me detendré hasta que lo digas. _

_—Penens… _

_—¡Dilo bien!_


	7. Namiashi Raido

_No me reporto desde mayo, disculpen D:_

* * *

**Capítulo fracasado VII:**

Namiashi Raidō.

* * *

—Por favor, no entres —advirtió Kotetsu, estaba sentado en su escritorio improvisado en el pasillo. Shizune no habría notado que estaba ahí de no haber hablado, ya que estaba detrás de una inmensa pila de documentos. Si miraba con más detalle, podría notar las puntas de cabello apiñado sobresalir de las torres de papel—. Está de muy mal humor.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Shizune. Tsunade debía estar llevando el rompimiento peor de lo que ella pensaba.

—Sí, ha trabajado tanto este día. ¡Ya no le queda papeleo! Ha sido tan difícil seguirle el ritmo… Si llega a salir y no he terminado con todos estos documentos, seguramente moriré. —Kotetsu tenía miedo y la morena podía olerlo. Frunció la boca y miró el reloj sobre la cabeza del uniformado solo para comprobar que tenía tiempo. ¿La señora Tsunade trabajando con una eficiencia alarmante? Eso sí era un rompimiento horrible.

—¿Hay alguien adentro?

—Sí, entró Kakashi. Llevan al menos una hora juntos. —La morena suspiró, ojalá no intentara seducir al amigo de Iruka porque, en ese caso, el maestro se retiraría definitivamente y moriría con un dulce atascado en la garganta. No, Tsunade no iría a hacer eso. Era un acontecimiento prácticamente imposible el que la rubia y el maestro se unieran en una relación clandestina, no ocurriría otra vez.

—Supongo que puedo ayudarte con eso, todavía tengo tiempo.

—Sí, sí, muchas gracias —dijo el hombre al borde de la emoción—. Siéntese, por favor. Yo puedo estar parado. ¿Quiere una taza de té?

—Sí, por favor. Nada de azúcar. —Al ver la cantidad que Iruka ingería le había bastado para el resto de su vida. Ahora se declaraba como una persona con gustos salados.

Tomó un documento al azar, uno firmado por la mismísima Quinta y listo para despachar a… Veamos, al País de la Roca. ¡Bien! Tomó un sobre delicadamente y lo dobló como a la princesa de las babosas le gustaba. Otro documento dirigido al Hospital, leyó un poco de lo que se trataba y supo que le estaban destinando más dinero a los insumos médicos. ¡Qué gran noticia! Tomó la hoja y para dejarla en la canasta que próximamente Izumo despacharía. Otro documento, y otro y otro. La organización era parte de ella y para cuando Kotetsu llegó haciendo malabares para ninguna gota del té amargo se derramara, probablemente por la infinidad de regaños que le llegaron de su jefa, ya iba en la mitad del desorden. Si las gotas se mantuvieron en la taza, su quijada rodó por el suelo y desapareció por las escaleras hacia la calle.

—¡Señorita Shizune, la adoro!

—No es nada —replicó avergonzada—, me gusta organizar, eso es todo.

—No sé porqué la señora Tsunade dejó que se fuera.

—Probablemente porque me mudé —lo dijo como una broma y Kotetsu se echó a reír.

—¿Puede enseñarme unas cosas? ¿Tiene tiempo?

La morena se dio vuelta para observar el reloj.

—Sí, tengo tiempo —resolvió con una sonrisa.

Una vez organizado y despachado el desorden de la pequeña oficina de Kotetsu, lo acompañó a archivar las copias a la biblioteca privada. A la morena le encantaba el olor a los pergaminos y libros viejos, al mejor amigo de Izumo simplemente le daban alergia. Si bien él le había pedido que le traspasara todo su conocimiento como asistente, ella no era buena enseñándole. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Simplemente era poner algunas cosas por aquí y por allá, y eso hizo que se preguntara si realmente era una buena maestra después de todo, ya que las niñas —y los pocos niños— de su clase no estaban mejorando lo esperado. Bufó y sopló un mechón de cabelló de su frente que la estaba molestando, levantó polvo haciendo que Kotetsu estornudara y levantara más polvo hacia ella. Terminó estornudando con los ojos llorosos y decidieron que era suficiente organización por la mañana.

—¡Muchas gracias! —repitió Kotetsu durante todo el trayecto de vuelta—. No había visto este escritorio hace semanas. No recordaba el color de la madera.

—Bueno, ya lo recuerdas.

—¿Izumo te trata bien el Complejo?

—Sí, todavía tengo agua caliente y calefacción.

—Me alegra. ¡Oye! Cualquier queja me la haces saber.

—Gracias —dijo incómoda, ya estaba cansada de su trato amable. Simplemente había hecho el trabajo que solía hacer cuando todavía trabajaba a tiempo completo para la Quinta.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Estaba al menos veinte minutos retrasada, ¡rayos! Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando perdía la cabeza organizando. Era tiempo de irse corriendo escaleras abajo y rezar por no caerse al suelo en el intento, pero Kotetsu se enderezó temeroso cuando se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta de su jefa. Shizune temía lo que vería detrás de la puerta pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Kotetsu, ¿no te dije que arreglaras este maldito sonido? ¡Te lo dije esta mañana!

—Sí, señora. —El pobre hombre desapareció.

—Shizune, no sabía que vendrías. ¿Qué quieres? —Kakashi a su lado levantó su única ceja visible. Todo indicaba que había habido una pelea entre Tsunade y su querida e inseparable asistente pero él no era una persona chismosa, por lo que levantó una mano a modo de despedida y se fue—. ¿Bien?

Sí, Tsunade sabía a lo que venía.

—¿Tiene tiempo? —preguntó la morena, aún sabiendo que ella no tenía ningún segundo que gastar.

—Si vienes por parte del chunin, no pierdas mi tiempo.

—No es solo un chunin y usted lo sabe.

Sí, Tsunade también sabía eso pero simplemente cerró la puerta y dejó a Shizune sola en el pasillo. La morena decidió que no insistiría y se encaminó hasta la salida. Limpió sus manos del polvo que todavía le quedaba en los dedos dándose pequeños toques y vio que Inoichi caminaba tranquilamente en su dirección. Llevaba su traje plomo y su chaqueta negra basta, mala señal, no querría tocarlo si llevaba del Cuartel tan temprano. Seguramente se había quedado toda la noche con el rey de los fracasados y algunos prisioneros. Su sensibilidad debía estar al máximo. Frunció la boca y se quedó parada al pie de las escaleras que daban a la Torre, seguramente debían ir por unas latas de alcohol para adormecer sus sentidos y era demasiado temprano para eso. En fin, ese día no se tomarían de las manos.

—¿Fue una dura noche?

—Sí, Ibiki estuvo aterrador. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

—Regular, pude dormir un poco. Mi amigo se dormía entre sollozos, está mejorando.

—Tu misterioso amigo está empezando a molestarme. ¿Me dirás quién es?

—No, ¿acaso no puedo tener un secreto? —Su manía era saberlo todo, ese era uno de los defectos de salir del Jefe de Inteligencia y Espionaje, y más si era el que le leía la mente a los prisioneros. Lo peor es que solo habían salido unas cuantas veces y ya sabía demasiado, lo que incomodaba a la morena. Si llegaban a formalizar, ¿sería peor? Sin embargo, parecía que faltaban décadas para que eso ocurriera porque a Shizune le daba miedo tocarlo y no había muchos avances. El poco contacto físico había acallado los chismes rápidamente.

—Claro que puedes. Uno me parece suficiente —bromeó pero a Shizune no le pareció muy gracioso—. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

—A eso vinimos, ¿verdad?

Llegaron a un puesto de comida muy hogareño, pidieron el desayuno del día y aguardaron en silencio. Él porque estaba cansado y los ojos estaban escociéndole, ella porque intentaba mantener la mente libre de pensamientos clandestinos. No tenía muchos y ciertamente la mayoría trataban de Iruka, el amante de la jefa máxima. Nadie querría que eso saliera a la luz pública por miedo a Tsunade, así que ella no debía hablar por el bien de su querido y molesto vecino llorica. Hubo silencios incómodos interrumpidos por la garganta seca del Espía Máximo hasta que la camarera joven les llevó todo el desayuno. Una vez terminada su labor, la joven se retiró y el silencio incómodo volvió a cernirse en la mesa. Shizune tomó una tostada de pan y pensó rápidamente qué podría hablar.

«Iruka es el amante de Tsunade, llora todas las noches y no me deja dormir. A veces lloro con él.» Negó con la cabeza, no podía decir nada de Iruka, pero su mente maldita hablaba de él como si fuese una persona distinta a ella. Como si una pequeña versión Anko viviera a un lado de su oído izquierdo para susurrarle y arruinarle la vida.

—¿Qué cuentas, Shizune?

«Iruka es el amante de Tsunade.»

—Nada especial, intento sobrevivir a la Academia. Es lo bueno de las vacaciones de primavera, puedo descansar unos días.

—No es tan fácil como parece, tuve problemas con tu generación —confidenció con una sonrisa en la boca y en la expresión de sus ojos cansados. Era guapo pero malvado—. Especialmente con tu puntería.

Shizune inmediatamente bajó la vista para sonrojarse. Cielos, ¿porqué él tenía esa influencia tan negativa sobre ella? El hombre le gustaba pero sentía tanto miedo de que le leyera cada uno de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente lo más difícil de su vida no eran los niños mocosos de la Academia, ni siquiera soportar el odio irracional de su mentora… Simplemente era el hecho de salir con un Yamanaka sin salir expuesta. Nadie le aseguraba que él no se quedara callado al terminar una relación. En esa aldea sobraban los rumores.

—Te ves bonita sonrojada. —Él rio cuando ella se volvió aún más sonrojada—. Está bien, cambiemos de tema: ¿vas a decirme algo de tu misterioso amigo?

«Es Iruka.»

—No empieces con eso, no puedo decírtelo. Es privado.

Inoichi se rió, le gustaba provocar a Shizune. Claro que sabía que era Iruka el vecino de la discordia en esos momentos, Tonbo había estado quejándose de él toda la semana y no había difícil para el rubio conectar todas las pistas ya que en ese piso del Complejo solo habían tres por descarte todo indicaba que era el moreno de la Academia. Lo que lo llevara a llorar todas las noches no era de su incumbencia. Ya vendría Izumo y Kotetsu en algún momento en la semana para ampliar la noticia. Lo que quería evitar era que Shizune pensara que él era capaz de leerle la mente con solo mirarla.

—En serio me gustas, Shizune.

La morena dejó de hacer sinapsis luego de esa declaración. Y el universo confabuló para que fuese el peor momento para que él lo reconociera. En la misma tienda se encontraba Yamato comprando un café luego de una dura noche junto a Genma en la muralla patrullando. Era una extraña combinación, sin duda, pero Tsunade en un irracional disgusto por su aprendiz, pensó que podría unir a los dos hombres que la hacían suspirar para que se hicieran amigos y conversaran, y si había una mínima oportunidad del tema de la médico, se matasen el uno al otro en singular batalla. Una tontería que se le había ocurrido en medio de una resaca infinita y que uno de sus informantes ANBU le informara que se había visto a Shizune con Yamato entrar a una tienda de adultos. El resultado no fue el esperado ya que no se hicieron amigos y Genma no habló en toda la noche.

Lo que sí sucedió fue que Yamato se despidió rápidamente de Shiranui, con el café en una mano y el informe de su misión en la otra, alzándolo de modo que no vio a Shizune en medio de una cita con Yamanaka. Genma sí los vio y se extrañó.

«Claro que no, ahora sé que puedo decirle que sí a una cita…», había dicho ella antes de que su cerebro accionara el famoso y odiado mecanismo de evasión.

Su corazón mujeriego arrojó error. Se sentía extraño y, con un sorbo prolongado a su café matutino y sin dejar de mirarlos, se dio cuenta que no había tenido suficiente con la morena. Ella misma había accionado el mecanismo, no él. No se había cansado de sus encuentros amorosos ni de su aroma femenino ni escucharla dormir. Shizune era un espécimen raro ya que todo lo que él proponía, ella acataba como si todo fuese algo nuevo. Además, ¡ella iba a salir con alguien más estando con él! Era como haberse encontrado consigo mismo en versión femenina.

Se acercó a la mesa donde ellos tomaban desayuno, Inoichi riéndose de las reacciones tiernas de la morena y Shizune tratando de no mostrarse tan nerviosa. Así que él le gustaba y mucho. Se sintió extraño, siempre las chicas suspiraban por Shiranui sin tener ojos para otro más. Y Shizune solo parecía tener ojos para Inoichi y Genma era prescindible. Eso no se sentía bien.

Shizune era la venganza de todas las chicas que les había roto el corazón.

—Hola, Shizune —dijo el de la aguja en la boca—. Préstame el azúcar, por favor, cariño. No encontré en mi mesa.

La morena lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sonrojada por la impresión, y dio una vista panorámica a todo el lugar: habían tantas mesas desocupadas a esas horas de la mañana que no había déficit de azúcar en ninguna mesa. Por lo tanto, su pobre conclusión a causa del incómodo momento que estaba viviendo —ya estaba acostumbrándose finalmente a Inoichi—, era que simplemente Shiranui había ido a molestar. ¿Cuál era su problema?

—Adelante, tómalo. Creo que ninguno de los dos lo necesita, ¿cierto, Inoichi?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

Genma volcó el azúcar en su café a medio tomar y simplemente se retiró sin saber lo que había hecho: «mierda», era lo único que podía pensar.

—Eso fue extraño —confesó apenas el hombre de la aguja en la boca salió del local, con susurros sonrojados—. No imagino qué fue lo que le pasó.

—Está celoso, déjalo. Y bien, dime, ¿quién es tu misterioso vecino?

* * *

¿Celoso Genma? No tenía sentido, no entraba en su cabeza, eso no computaba. Se despidió tímida de Inoichi con esa interrogante en la cabeza, en frente al Complejo de Fracasado. Sin vecino, caricia o abrazo, solo un pequeño gesto con la mano. Abrió la puerta exterior con su enorme manojo de llaves y entró al feo y sucio lugar con el ceño fruncido. Subió del primer piso al segundo mirando sus pies y bastó una mirada rápida a la puerta de Genma para que le brotara el instinto de ir a golpear su puerta con violencia. En vez de eso, simplemente llegó a la puerta de al lado y, con el truco que el mismo Raidō le enseñó, y entró a los dominios del mejor amigo de su ex.

—¡Estoy enojada con él! —Gritó una vez adentro y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cama del moreno. Había gritado sin asegurarse de que él se encontraba presente, ya que si no estuviese la muralla de papel que dividía los departamentos no impediría entregarle el mensaje a Shiranui.

Para la suerte de Shizune, y no tanta para Raidō, sí estaba allí.

—Shizune… —interrumpió Raidō con la voz todavía adormilada—, no es un buen momento. Deja que me vista y saldré a…

—Él sabe que estoy intentando tener algo con Inoichi y aún así… ¡Maldición, estoy tan furiosa!

—Sabes que puede oírte, ¿verdad? —Resolvió el guardaespaldas restregándose los ojos.

La morena asintió y caminó hacia la pared, haciendo que el quemado levantara aún más las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo como acto reflejo. Sin embargo, a la médico no le importaba ver su torso desnudo y lleno de cicatrices ya que en su vida había visto cientos, quizás miles de esos. Una vez a un lado de la pared de papel, Shizune llenó sus pulmones y su diafragma.

—¡Estoy furiosa contigo!

—No te responderá… —suspiró Namiashi, sintiéndose horrorosamente incómodo con la situación.

—¡No me importa! —Shizune se tapó la boca con ambas—. Perdón, quise decir: no me importa que él no responda… Ya que sé que es… ¡Un cobarde!

—No solucionarás nada de esa forma.

Algo en el cuarto de baño captó su atención. Un grifo abierto y un objeto caer y rebotar tantas y tortuosas veces por las baldosas del baño, acompañado con los ecos que aumentaban la agonía del ser que estaba ocultándose detrás de la puerta. Shizune rememoró la vez que estuvo escondida de la misma forma en el departamento contiguo y su buen amigo Raidō estaba parado afuera de la misma forma que ella lo estaba. ¿El guardaespaldas se habría puesto tan incómodo como Shizune en esos momentos? Se sintió sonrojada cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Ino estuviera en esos metros cuadrados, ya que, si mal no recordaba, al parecer Namiashi y Yamishiro estaban en plan de conquista hace un tiempo atrás. Se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que de sus labios había salido el nombre de su padre. «Que no sea Ino, por favor.» Aunque, a estas alturas todos debían saber lo que estaba pasando entre el dueño de la floristería Yamanaka con la asistente de la Quinta. «¿Supiste lo último? ¡Yo creo que compite por ser el escándalo de la semana!», imaginó que estaba diciéndole Izumo a Kotetsu.

Pero cuando se abrió la puerta, vio que Suzume estaba allí con la parte de arriba del uniforme de Raidō, que le quedaba con un pequeño vestido, y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios. La saludó con un gesto casi infantil y Shizune se volteó a ver a su amigo, comprendiendo súbitamente porqué sentía urgencia por cubrirse con la sábana.

—Cielos, estás desnudo. Es mejor que me vaya, ¡nos vemos, Suzume!

—Shizune, no te vayas por favor, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? —preguntó Suzume con una sonrisa ingenua. A Raidō no le pareció buena idea.

—Ya desayuné. Lo siento.

Allá en la cama, Namiashi comenzaba a relajarse ya que por fin podría tener paz en su departamento. Sin embargo, Suzume tenía otra idea en su mente.

—Vamos, Shizune, al menos acompáñanos con una taza de café.

—Está bien —dijo ella, preguntándose cómo haría para no ver los genitales de Namiashi sin irse del pequeño departamento—, ¿puedo usar el baño?

—Por supuesto —replicó Suzume, como si fuese su departamento.

Y así la morena se sentó en el inodoro con la puerta del baño cerrada para darles la apropiada privacidad a la pareja para vestirse. Los oyó susurrar y desplazarse por el diminuto espacio rápidamente como si Shizune fuese a salir en cualquier momento, pero ella simplemente no quería salir. Necesitaba una excusa y rápido. Seguramente Suzume iría a decirle que salieran juntas pero ella simplemente quería odiar a Genma en su departamento. El tiempo libre realmente estaba afectándola y, ciertamente, Suzume debía sentirse igual. Las vacaciones de primavera de los niños las dejaban una infinidad de horas en la nada.

Salió cuando oyó movimiento proveniente desde la cocina.

—¿Azúcar, Shizune? —Preguntó su amiga de la Academia y ella negó. Suzume estaba en la cocina de Raidō como si fuese propio—. ¿Has visto al profesor Iruka? No lo he visto desde que enfermó.

¡Bingo!

—Sigue enfermo, la verdad. Planeaba ir a verlo justo en este momento, creo que pasaré luego del desayuno.

—¡Oh! Shizune, déjame acompañarte. Quizás necesite algo, digo, no seré médico como tú pero me gustaría ayudar de alguna forma.

No pudo negarse y se vio a si misma salir del departamento del quemado en el segundo piso y subir escaleras junto a Suzume y un silencio incómodo. Habían dejado a Namiashi fregando los platos y tazas ya que su novia se lo ordenó con una sonrisa. Definitivamente ahí había algo que Raidō no quería ver.

En el cuarto piso, Anko pareció oler a su novia y salió de inmediato.

—¿Qué tal, cariño?

—Hola, Anko —saludó Shizune, ya no quería seguir recogiendo gente en su camino a casa. Es más, hasta había olvidado su enojo contra Genma que la había llevado a asaltar la casa de su mejor amigo—. Saluda a Suzume, vamos a ver a Iruka.

—¿Al llorica? Díganle que deje el lloriqueo, nos tiene hartos a todos.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó la maestra, no entendiendo absolutamente nada—. El maestro Iruka está seriamente enfermo, ha faltado las últimas semanas. Gracias al cielo empezaron las vacaciones de primavera para que pudiese recuperarse sin perder más clases. El profesor suplente se ha quedado más de lo estipulado.

—¿En qué planeta vives, Namida? —Resolvió lasciva y empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar ella primero donde el profesor llorica—. Se la ha pasado llorando desde que rompieron su corazón, es un completo fracasado.

—¿Qué? Shizune, dile que eso no es cierto. El profesor Iruka...

Anko se detuvo escaleras arriba y rodó los ojos dramáticamente, molestando a la maestra de sobremanera. Shizune sintió que moriría asfixiada entre las dos mujeres. Suspiró sonoramente y subió las escaleras para ignorarlas. Jamás de los jamases ellas dos se llevarían bien. Y no entendía por qué Anko había salido para adueñarse de sus planes y cumplirlos ella misma, ¿no tenía vida propia? Pero luego Shizune recordaba que también vivía en el Complejo de Fracasados y olvidaba esa interrogante. Suzume era la única de ese grupo que podía evitar el título de fracasada pero el estar enamorada de un fracasado no le hacía justicia.

Suzume se adelantó unos pasos para dejar atrás a la mujer voluptuosa y le susurró.

—¿No viste su…?

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? No escuché.

—Su…, tú sabes, Shizune. —Suzume se sonrojó y se tapó la boca delicadamente con una mano ya que estaba sonriendo nerviosa. Shizune le dio una negativa—. Pen…

—¿Pen…?

—Maldición, esto debe ser una broma. ¡Di pene de una vez por todas! —Explotó Anko a su lado.

—No lo digas tan alto, alguien podría oírte —indicó Suzume un tanto avergonzada y molesta. Anko, por su parte, le sacó la lengua en gesto rudo e infantil que hizo que Shizune perdiera la paciencia y se llevara la mano a su rostro simplemente para abstraerse un tanto de la situación en que estaba envuelta. Por un lado estaba Anko con sus veintiséis años de edad, demasiado desinhibida sexualmente y totalmente inmadura en asuntos que no fuesen su trabajo, como si estuviese atrapada en la adolescencia. Y por otro lado, estaba Suzume una mujer mayor atrapada en un cuerpo de treinta y dos años, incluso parecía mayor de lo que realmente era, pero demasiado cohibida y censurada. Shizune creía que si ambas personalidades se encontraban en la mitad, aparecía ella. Era el pegamento en esa amistad extraña de las tres.

—¡Pene, pene, pene! Vamos, dilo.

—Señorita Anko…

—¡Pene! No me detendré hasta que lo digas.

—Penens…

—¡Dilo bien!

—¡Chicas, deténganse! —intervino Shizune—. Vinimos a darle ánimos a Iruka, no puede seguir ausentándose… —«Y para poder dormir en la noche.»

—¿Eso harán? —preguntó Anko—, reconozco que fue extraño verlas subir juntas las escaleras. Sinceramente, Shizune, pensé que me estabas engañando.

A Suzume se le resbalaron las gafas por el tabique de la nariz.

—¿Ustedes son pareja?

—No —dijo Shizune.

—Sí —dijo Anko.

—¡Cielos, Anko! Fue solo un beso. No pienses que estoy contigo, no actúes igual que Genma, por favor. ¡Ustedes dos me tienen harta!

—¿Genma quiere volver contigo? Amiga, deja de hablar que me da envidia.

—¡Anko!

—Shizune, ¿Genma sigue molestándote? Ya hablamos, ese hombre no es para ti. Estabas bien saliendo con Inoichi, él te gustaba —opinó la maestra.

—¿Sales con Inoichi, amiga?

Y pronto, estuvieron en frente de la puerta del maestro del corazón roto. Se oyeron unos sollozos débiles provenir del interior y las tres mujeres quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Anko solo había oído la versión de que Umino estaba depresivo y las malas lenguas decían que era por su amor perdido pero no creía que fuese tan verídico el rumor, ya que poder escuchar los sollozos de alguien en el pasillo era penoso y preocupante. Suzume abrió los ojos de par en par, eso no sonaba como un resfrío o una enfermedad y al fin podía dar crédito a las palabras de Anko. Y Shizune, simplemente calló para dejar solas a las dos mujeres con sus pensamientos, ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Qué haremos? —Susurró Suzume, apenada, no quería entrometerse sin que la hubiesen llamado.

—Decirle que deje de llorar —replicó Anko y tocó tres veces la puerta—. Es tan penoso.

Se oyó cómo Iruka recogía unas bolsas plásticas y sorbía sus mocos antes de dignarse a aparecer en la puerta.

—¿Qué desean? —Preguntó con la puerta entrecerrada y la cadena puesta. Solo se le veía la mitad de su cara y su ojo hinchado y lloroso, y la punta de su nariz enrojecida.

—Oh, maestro Iruka, estaba tan preocupada, ¿porqué no me llamó? Podría haber venido. ¡Cielos, Shizune! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Señorita Suzume, yo le pedí que no dijera nada —replicó Iruka, se oía cansado pero aún así no perdía la cortesía con su colega—. No se preocupe, es solo un mal tiempo para mí.

—¿Y lo pasaras lloriqueando, llorica? —Replicó enfadada Anko. Tanto Shizune y Suzume pusieron mala cara pero la mujer voluptuosa no las dejó intervenir. Esto ya era personal para ella, como una fracasada con el corazón roto—. Kakashi ya se fue, olvídalo. No te ahogues solo, ahógate en grupo. Para eso estamos aquí. Ven, te llevaré a un nuevo local de dulces que encontré. Debemos ir en unos cuarenta minutos, arréglate.

Shizune entornó los ojos, seguramente Ibiki iría a ese local y por eso Anko salió en su búsqueda totalmente desesperada. Sin embargo, el gesto de la chica era noble.

* * *

Sentados en una de las mesas del local, se miraron las caras en silencio mientras Anko pedía en la barra todo lo que quería. Shizune debía aceptar lo extraño que era eso, ya que veía a los maestros en la Academia y no en un antro elegido por su autoproclamada mejor amiga y pseudo novia. No era el ambiente sano y académico de siempre, además, Suzume había tenido una noche de pasión y desenfreno —imaginaba—, como las que nunca tenía en periodos estresantes de la escuela e Iruka se veía aún más gordo de lo que recordaba ya que la chaqueta verde parecía que estaba demasiado tensa en la zona del abdomen. Todo era simplemente extraño.

—Shizune, acompáñame por favor. Necesito que veas algo en mi seno izquierdo —dijo Anko de vuelta.

Tanto Iruka como Suzume se escandalizaron y Shizune no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla y hacerle un chequeo médico en el baño que probablemente era insalubre, juzgando por la barra y las mesas. Por el rabillo del otro vio que Ibiki estaba ingresando con una chica bastante menor y la morena supuso que era parte de su show teatral para sacarle celos al rey de los fracasados o para llorar amargamente porque estaba con esa chica ni tan fea ni tan bonita.

Anko desapareció detrás de la puerta de baño y Shizune vio que Yamato también entraba a la tienda, acompañando a Asuma. Se sonrojo y entró… Para ser atacada allí dentro por la mujer más desquiciada que había conocido en el edificio. Anko la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó con todo el poder de su busto hasta las puertas inmundas del baño. Una chica que estaba maquillándose los ojos simplemente las esquivó y salió del lugar por su seguridad. La morena trató de zafarse pero los pechos enormes de Anko estaban asfixiándola. Juntó chakra en sus manos para cortar con bisturí las vías de la mujer loca pero se detuvo para esquivar el cuchillo que de pronto sacó la mujer.

Uno, dos, tres cortes y la mitad del vestido de Shizune cayó al suelo.

—¡Qué haces!

—Odio tu vestido.

—¡No tenías que cortarlo! —Gritó exasperada y se arrodilló para juntar las piezas de tela que le faltaban: la manga izquierda ya no estaba, había un corte en el vestido que hacía que un lado estuviese hasta a la rodilla mientras que el resto permanecía intacto. Miró de soslayo su manga derecha y estaba sujeta por una puntada o dos pero estaba por caerse—. ¿Ahora cómo saldré de aquí?

—Por la puerta, idiota. Ya me lo agradecerás.

—¡Estás loca! No puedo salir así. Está Suzume, Iruka e Ibiki afuera, pareceré una loca.

—Olvidas a Yamato, sé que te gusta. Y llamarás su atención con este nuevo atuendo.

—Claro que no. Además, a él no le intereso.

—Seguro que no —dijo sarcástica—, soy jefa de los ANBU, ¿recuerdas? Soy la psicópata con más información de la villa, ¿creías que Izumo y Kotetsu lo sabían todo? No me insultes. Tsunade mandó a hacer un completo informe sobre ti y sé que fueron juntos a una tienda de contenido erótico. Además, babeas cada vez que aparece.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Olvídate de Genma y Yamanaka. Ya me dijiste que eran horribles personas. Levántate, ahora. Ahora estás a la moda, al menos en el país de la Tierra.

Anko se fue del baño y Shizune no tuvo más que seguirla. Antes de eso, se miró en el espejo y trató de deshilachar el vestido lo más que pudo sin ponerse a llorar. Se dio mil vueltas intentando asimilar su nuevo estilo. Sin nada más que hacer, empujo un poco la puerta del baño para ver dónde estaba Yamato y poder esquivarlo. Saber que Anko sabía que le gustaba Yamato la hacía más vulnerable, así que su plan era no topárselo. Sin moros es la costa, decidió salir. Un paso tímido afuera, vio a Iruka y a Anko degustar unos cuantos dulces en la mesa y a Suzume levantar la mano para llamar su atención, visiblemente incomodada en la mesa.

—Señorita Shizune, ¿me necesitaba? —preguntaron a su costado. Era Yamato, maldita Anko—. He venido junto a Asuma pero la verdad es que la señorita Anko me citó aquí. Dijo que era porque usted quería hablarme.

Todo le dio vueltas a la morena y, peor aún, se sentía expuesta a no tener pedazos de tela para protegerla. Se quedó sin habla porque la lengua se le enredó mil veces a medida que intentaba hilar alguna frase coherente y pensar. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

«Anko es una psicópata, no sabía que te citó.» Pero entonces debía explicarle que sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. No, no debía pensar en eso. ¿No era la novia de Yamanaka y la ex de Shiranui y de Anko?

—¿Quieres ir a comer dulces? Vine con Suzume, Iruka y Anko. La verdad es que no recuerdo haberle dicho a ella que necesitaba verte, pensé que me traía aquí para espiar a su ex, disculpa.

No había sonado convincente, al menos no para ella.

—¿Su ex?

—Sí, Ibiki, allá está. Me arrastra con ella cada vez que sabe que Ibiki irá a algún lado.

—No sabía que ellos habían sido pareja. Eso explica muchas cosas —confidenció como si sintiera culpa por todo lo que había pasado por alto. Shizune recordaba que frecuentemente veía a Yamato junto a Kakashi y Anko, seguramente obligados por esta última.

Se quedaron en silencio que no fue para nada incómodo y se sonrieron.

—Qué hermosos brazos. —Por fin había reparado en su vestido roto.

—¿Tú crees? —Era el halago más extraño que había recibido en su vida y el más lindo además.

—¿Está libre esta noche?

—Sí, quería irme a casa ahora.

—La acompaño.

Quiso reírse a carcajadas como una tonta pero intentó reprimirse y simplemente miró hacia abajo y sonrió. Shizune dio dos pasos y luego se arrepintió. No quería pasar a un lado de la mesa con la voluptuosa loca, el gordito depresivo y la tierna maestra, solo porque no quería que Anko gritara algo que la avergonzara y la hiciera sonrojar. Se giró de improviso y chocó con el capitán para luego reír como tonta.

—Vámonos por la puerta trasera —sugirió y él aceptó.

Shizune se despidió con un gesto de Suzume y desapareció, supo que la maestra se sintió a morir por la expresión que puso. Iruka y Anko debían estar llevándose bien y ella debía sentirse excluida. Ya entendería.

Yamato abrió la puerta que daba hacia el callejón y la dejó pasar, tan atento como siempre lo era. Afuera era un ambiente frío y extrañó los trozos de tela como nunca, sentía que la piel se le erizaba con el rose del viento pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas no sabía definir si sentía frío o calor. Se abrazó a sí misma a medida que empezaron a caminar en silencio y de cuando en cuando lo miró de soslayo. Su mentón cubierto, sus ojos almendrados y su cabello castaño y desordenado eran un deleite.

—¿Siente frío?

—No.

—¿Seguro no quiere mi chaqueta?

—No —rio, estaban por salir del callejón. Sintió desesperada.

—Se la daré —dijo y se bajó la cremallera, se la quitó y la encajó en sus hombros—. Algo es algo… Es tan pequeña.

Tenía lindos brazos, era pequeña, todo parecía gustarle de Shizune Pechos-Inexistentes. Se arrebujó en la chaqueta intentando acallar la risita que estaba saliéndole. Yamato aún tenía las manos sobre ella como si aún no terminara de acomodarle la chaqueta táctica verde que todos tenían. Estaban tan cerca y ella podía sentir su respiración perturbar algunos mechones de su frente. Una mirada de él sobre sus labios bastó para que terminaran besándose en la entrada del callejón.

Sin mucha técnica como Genma ni mucho manejo con las manos como Inoichi.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a flywithbeatles, Lu Hatake y manzanaroja :D ¡Disculpen la demora! Sinceramente no sé cuánto queda de esta historia xD_

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_—Dale tiempo. —Fue lo único que él dijo—. Ya sabrás lo que quieres, sea Yamato, Genma o Inoichi, y si pasa mucho tiempo, significa que no es ninguno de los tres._


	8. Yamato II

_Vengo con las disculpas pertinentes: siento la tardanza. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Música inspiradora:** Sweet nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch.

* * *

**Capítulo Fracasado VIII:**

Yamato II.

* * *

Volver a las actividades académicas fue algo ligeramente malo y ligeramente bueno. Los niños estaban tan acostumbrado a dormir tarde por las noches que estaban derrumbándose sobre sus pupitres al avanzar la aburrida clase de medicina ninja. Ella misma se sentía adormilada. Así que cuando la campana sonó para darles un receso, lo agradeció de sobremanera. Recobrando la consciencia, todos los infantes corrieron y desaparecieron por los pasillos viejos de la Academia. Shizune suspiró aliviada, recogió todos sus apuntes del escritorio para ordenarlos y se sentó un segundo en su silla alta, lo bueno de la rutina era que al fin podía escapar de sus preocupaciones sentimentales para pasar a preocupaciones laborales. Lo malo era que dejaría de ver a Yamato tan seguido.

Necesitaba un café con urgencia, así que salió para dirigirse a la sala de maestros.

—Buenos días —le dijo a Suzume y a Iruka, quienes estaban sentados en sus respectivos puestos en el escritorio común.

Llevó su tasa vacía hasta la cafetera aún adormilada y oyó lo impensado. Lo que esperaba oír en una pesadilla surrealista, pero no ahí, en el lugar de trabajo.

Unos pasos avasalladores lo presidieron.

—Hola, zorra. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? —dijo Anko aún teniendo las sábanas marcadas en la piel de sus brazos, la cara cansada y al parecer sin lavar, y el cabello despeinado. ¿O tal vez no había dormido en lo absoluto y salía recién de una noche de juerga? Shizune simplemente miró a los chicos que estaban jugando en el patio a través de la ventana, pidiendo a alguna deidad que los hubiese liberado de ver esta versión de Anko tan desastrosa—. Estaba pensando en ir a un bar nuevo que abrieron.

—¡Anko! Es lunes, ¿lo sabías? Y ese lenguaje tan vulgar —dijo la morena con un tono de reproche. Suzume e Iruka simplemente empalidecieron y quedaron expectantes—. ¿Quién te dejó entrar así? ¡Es una escuela! ¡Hay niños aquí!

—Claro que lo sé, tonta. Además, ¿quién iba a impedirme el paso? Está abierto de par en par, deberían pensar en la seguridad de este lugar. Sin desmerecer a Suzume y a Iruka, no es mi intención ofenderlos, pero yo soy _jōnin_ de elite.

—No te preocupes —dijo la maestra de los anteojos oscuros, hace ya mucho tiempo había aceptado que varios de sus alumnos serían más que ella. Se consideraba como un pilar de la villa y en eso no había de malo. La paga era buena para una mujer sola como Suzume y, según sus planes, sería madre pronto y el tiempo libre sería la ventaja. Con el suelo de _jōnin_ de elite de Raidō combinado con el de la maestra cerraría a la perfección su mundo de fantasía. Así que no, jamás se sentiría disminuida con los dichos de Anko.

En cambio, Iruka… Bastó ese comentario para que volviera la depresión a su vida.

Esa mañana había pasado varios minutos frente al espejo dándose ánimos para reintegrarse este día finalmente a la Academia. Luego de las vacaciones, podía pasar desapercibida su ausencia si tenía suerte. Pero esta se le había acabado apenas Anko entró a la sala de profesores.

—¡Anko! —reprendió Shizune cuando vio el evidente cambio de ánimo del profesor.

La chica, ajena a todo eso, se sentó desparramada en el primer asiento que encontró en la sala y buscó entre sus pertenencias perdidas en su enorme abrigo mientras que las facciones de su rostro gritaban resaca. Shizune suspiró y quiso estrangular ahí mismo a la mujer que la seguía de cerca por encomienda de su mentora, para luego hacerle las curaciones pertinentes y volver a estrangularla. Y ese deseo casi se volvió realidad cuando Mitarashi sacó una pequeña botellita de su bolsillo de licor para bebérselo ahí mismo. Con un chillido que alarmó a los demás maestros, Shizune se abalanzó sobre la mujer joven y le quitó el objeto ilícito de las manos.

—¡Ten más respeto por este lugar! —gritó y se fue al pequeño lavabo que estaba ubicado en un rincón, el cual usaban para lavar tasas, para tirar todo su contenido a las cañerías. Suzume se levantó del escritorio para ver lo que ocurría pero bastó solo una mirada de la espía para que volviera a sentarse en su lugar junto al quejumbroso Umino y se quedara en silencio—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Sal ahora mismo —ordenó la mujer joven y loca.

—¿Qué?

—Que salgas y no lo diré otra vez.

Shizune obedeció mordiéndose la lengua. Si bien ella también era _jōnin_ de elite, no creía que fuese capaz de hacerle algo a la loca de su autoproclamada mejor amiga y ex novia. Caminaron en silencio por los amplios pasillos de la Academia hasta una de las salidas, esquivamos a uno o dos chicos que merodeaban y se extrañaron un tanto cuando vieron a la menor de las mujeres pasear con la maestra de artes médicas. Shizune se sonrojó ante esa extrañeza y se prometió a sí misma que iría a visitar a su mentora para golpear firmemente la mesa: o bien dejaba de mantener a su espía personal sobre ella o ponía guardias en la Academia para salvaguardar la inocencia de los pequeños.

Una vez afuera, la guió hasta el asiento más alejado del recinto estudiantil y Anko se sentó allí. Shizune permaneció de pie y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente enfadada con la menor. Luego, la ex de Ibiki se echó a reír.

—Has estado desaparecida, amiga. He tenido que mandar escuadrones para seguirte en los últimos días de tus vacaciones ya que no lograba ubicarte. Iruka no te había visto y no sé dónde vive Suzume. Supongo que estás divirtiéndote con Yamato. En fin, ahora que armé ese escándalo allá dentro, ya puedes ausentarte el resto de tus clases.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que el llorica o la amargada pueden cubrirte, así podemos hablar el resto de la mañana. ¿Qué tal Yamato? ¿Ya has probado el tronco que tiene entre las piernas?

Shizune soltó un grito, enrojeció y descruzó los brazos de inmediato. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas rosadas para de algún modo equiparar las distintas temperaturas, y de paso ocultarlas, pero nada de lo que hizo surtió efecto. Anko soltó un gruñido y acarició la madera del asiento para así invitar a la maestra de artes medicinales a tomar su lugar junto a ella. La morena accedió luego de eternos segundos de aturdimiento.

—Te equivocas, Anko. Todavía no ha pasado lo que piensas.

—¿Cómo no?

Shizune suspiró. Iba a decirle todo lo que había pasado entre ella y el hombre apuesto de ojos almendrados y simpática y extraña personalidad, que con él había experimentado lo más romántico y cursi desde aquel beso en el callejón. Yamato era la clase de personas que luego de un beso prolongado, se separaba y observaba cada centímetro de su piel con sumo. Varias veces ella se sintió enrojecer cada vez que lo hacía. No era tan bueno con sus labios ni con las manos, pero usaba ambos recursos para hacerlo inolvidable. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordarlo, luego de ese encuentro las cosas simplemente se dispararon.

Anko miró expectante.

En ese mismo instante, Ino estaba entrando en la Academia con un ramo de enormes rosas rojas. Caminaba mirando desde el costado del enorme arreglo floral con dificultad, ya era complicado esquivar a los chicos que sentía que se acercaban. El pasillo que daba a la sala de profesores era demasiado largo para su gusto, pero un poco más corto de recorrer de cómo lo recordaba en su niñez. Al llegar, corrió con un pie la puerta dejando a los profesores allí adentro con una sorpresa inmensa plasmada en sus rostros. Iruka se levantó al verla y tomó el ramo en sus brazos. La rubia sacó de sus pertenencias una pequeña tarjeta que procedió a leer sin tomar un respiro.

—«Para Shizune» —leyó y dejó la tarjeta acomodada entre las rosas—. Es el mensaje más aburrido y práctico que he leído en mucho tiempo, ¿está la señorita Shizune por aquí?

—Sí, enseguida la traeré —dijo Iruka, dejando el ramo acomodado en el puesto de la susodicha para correr a su encuentro. No se sentía cómodo viendo ese ramo. Aún recordaba ese feliz día en que se le ocurrió comprarle un arreglo en la florería Yamanaka pero por temor a que la gente comenzaría a hacer preguntas y Tsunade, a pesar de disfrutar arañarlo en la espalda y gritar escandalosamente, pedía estricta confidencialidad; se había aguantado las ganas de hacerlo. Había atrasado la compra tanto tiempo de esa maldita flor que cuando Shizune entró con Tonton a su pequeño nido de amor, pensó que era el momento, ya que la rubia se notaba relativamente relajada con la morena allí, siendo testigo de todo.

Por lo que a la primera oportunidad, huyó como si fuese un alérgico al polen y también alérgico a Ino, ya que la rubia menor le había comprado la única flor que significó el término de su relación clandestina.

—¿Está más gordo el maestro Iruka? —susurró la chica rubia a la maestra Suzume.

—Todos engordan un poco en las vacaciones, querida —resolvió la maestra.

Cerró los ojos y salió a buscar a la mujer cuya vida amorosa era más fructífera que la suya. No estaba celoso, para nada, ella había sido demasiado gentil con él como para alguna vez haber sentido celos. Además, la había pasado pésimo cuando él mismo estaba en lo mejor con Tsunade. El recuerdo de ella recostada en el pasillo, sin poder moverse, había sido algo triste de ver. Genma la había hecho sentir mal y con Suzume pensaban que Yamanaka Inoichi era mejor opción.

—¡Qué estás diciendo! —oyó gritar a Mitarashi desde lejos y supo dónde debía seguir caminando. Odiaba interrumpirlas pero ya había puesto un pie afuera y no podía retractarse.

—Es lo que te digo, Anko. No ha pasado nada de lo que tú piensas —se disculpó la morena, terriblemente apenada, y Anko la mandó a callar cuando notó que el maestro se estaba acercando a ellas.

—El llorica quiere algo.

—Señorita Shizune —empezó él—, llegó un paquete para usted.

—¿Un paquete? —preguntó ella, extrañada, solo imaginaba que podía llegarle correspondencia por parte de la Quinta y eso no sería muy bueno para su vecino y amigo.

—¿Qué clase de paquete?

—Un paquete para la señorita Shizune.

—Estamos hablando, ¿sabías? Es tiempo de amigas.

—¡Anko! No seas así de dura. En fin…, nos vemos, tengo mucho que hacer —dijo Shizune con un tono de reproche—. Gracias, maestro Iruka.

Él suspiró y se sentó donde Shizune había estado. Anko simplemente lo miró con odio.

Shizune entró rápidamente a la Academia pensando en el paquete. Los niños empezaron a entrar en estampida porque los minutos de receso habían terminado abruptamente con los crueles campanazos. Shizune se abrió paso a duras penas por el pasillo y entró a la sala de maestros tan rauda como pudo. Suzume la esperaba de pie a un lado del escritorio común, una sonrisa en sus labios y un ramo floral adornaban la estancia. La morena se detuvo abruptamente al ver el ramo de rosas rojas y pronto los maestros empezaron a entrar en la sala común para buscar sus pertenencias para sus clases, haciendo que Shizune tuviese que moverse repetidas veces al entorpecer su camino.

—Shizune, cariño, llegó esto para ti —indicó la maestra con cabello ondulado y gafas oscuras—. De la florería Yamanaka.

—¿Inoichi?

—Deben serlo, ¿quién sino él mandaría flores a su enamorada?

—Sí, pero, ¿rosas rojas?

—Tal vez se inclinó por lo clásico.

A Shizune no le terminó de gustar la explicación de la maestra de oscuras gafas.

—¿Señorita Shizune? ¿Señorita Suzume? Lamento interrumpirlas —dijo Izumo desde la entrada de la sala de maestros, estaba visiblemente interesado en la verdad detrás del enorme arreglo floral que las mantenía ocupadas pero esa no era la razón de su visita. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se las extendió.

* * *

Tomaron un pequeño receso antes de volver a la Academia luego de las clases terminaran por ese día. No en vano habían sido notificadas de una noticia un tanto perturbadora para dos mujeres que recién iniciaban la década de los treinta.

Suzume revolvió la refinada taza de té con la delicadeza que solo una maestra de Artes Femeninas como ella lo haría, sin duda era un deleite verla desenvolverse en cualquier actividad cotidiana por la elegancia que poseía esa mujer. Y Shizune pensó en Raidō y en su incapacidad de formalizar con ella a través de los años. ¿Es que ya se había acostumbrado a la elegancia, al refinamiento, luego de verlo todos los días? ¿Qué problema tenía la maestra que no había podido llevarse a Namiashi del Complejo de Fracasados? Por más que miraba a la mujer cuyo único deseo en la vida era ser madre, no encontraba la respuesta. Y seguramente la tenía frente a sus narices: era porque ella quería un hijo con todas sus fuerzas y él no. Quizás si ella no estuviese tan cegada por eso, él habría accedido a irse con ella y los hijos habrían llegado solos. O simplemente él no quería tener familia y morir solo junto a Genma.

Ellas habían acordado ir a merendar en un lugar que distaba bastante de los gustos de Ibiki, y por ende los de Anko también. El trauma que le había significado a Suzume visitar ese antro le había dado la determinación de organizar una salida de amigas con clase, sin invitar a la psicópata máxima por miedo a que sus pocos modales empañasen el evento. Sin embargo, Shizune se sentía como una torpe versión mejorada de Anko en ese lugar tan exclusivo y costoso. Trató de imitar los modales de la mujer mayor sin mucho éxito, pero eso a su amiga no parecía molestarle.

Un mesero bien parecido y de impecable aspecto se les acercó para depositar unos dulces tan hermosos que daba una pena inmensa morderlos. Poseían una decoración exquisita de perlas comestibles y figuras de azúcar y mazapán.

—Esto es tan hermoso —dijo Shizune una vez que el mesero se retiró. Suzume sonrió complacida.

—Lo sé —replicó la maestra—, a Raidō no le gusta venir aquí conmigo, dice que es un derroche de dinero. Yo creo que se avergüenza de pisar esta casa de muñecas, como le dice él, pero yo creo que sus amigos son lo peor que tiene y son ellos los que le meten esas ideas en la cabeza. Tú lo sabes. Raidō no es como ellos, es más, es mejor que todos ellos juntos.

Shizune no replicó y se llevó un dulce a la boca del cual explotó un arcoíris de sabores que jamás pensó probaría. Era casi como a un orgasmo de placer gastronómico. Masticó y masticó sin querer tragar esa exquisitez porque estaba segura que eran pequeños por la cantidad desbordante de azúcar que traían, y por ello precisamente era un placer.

—Está delicioso —declaró, los dulces de Anko no podía llamarse a sí mismos dulces.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, al fin tengo compañía para venir aquí. Pensé en invitar al maestro Iruka pero no me pareció apropiado.

—Seguro que a Raidō no le importaba —dijo sin pensar y se llevó otro dulce a la boca.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con el corazón roto—. Tú eres su amiga, ¿te ha dicho algo?

—Él te quiere, Suzume —dijo Shizune rápidamente—, no me lo ha dicho pero me queda claro por cómo actúan los dos.

—Pero él no quiere formar una familia…

—Lo sé, quizás lo presionas demasiado. ¿Qué tal si dejas el tema cada vez que lo ves? Tal vez se relaje y las cosas mejoran. —La expresión de Suzume no pareció florecer ante la idea, no era simple como la morena lo planteaba. ¿Y quién era ella para opinar al respecto? Nunca había tenido una relación propiamente tal, solo coito casual y desenfrenado con dos hombres y romance puro con otro completamente distinto. De acuerdo a sus vivencias, se le ocurrió una de las ideas más descabelladas del último tiempo: todos parecían tomar decisiones sin siquiera consultarle; «fue una sola vez según el acuerdo unilateral» o «empiezo a evitarte porque actuaste como todas las anteriores a ti»—. ¿No has pensado en ser madre sin su permiso?

—¿Qué? Shizune, perdiste la cabeza… Raidō se enfadará conmigo si quedo embarazada. Soy yo la que toma precauciones.

—Más fácil todavía. Es seguro que apenas vea a su hijo quedará embobado a juzgar su personalidad, y si no, no vale la pena, pero tendrás a tu hijo y eso es lo que importa.

—Hablas enserio —replicó temerosa y por primera vez en la conversación se sonrojó al pensar en la posibilidades de que podían oírlas las personas de las mesas contiguas—. ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

—Será lo correcto para ti. No pienses en Raidō por un momento, él ya es un hombre hecho y derecho.

Suzume sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo haré —se dijo a sí misma y a su ahora mejor amiga—. ¡Lo haré!

—Bien —respondió morena—. Podrías ir a hacerte unos cuantos estudios de fertilidad al Hospital para tenerlo todo controlado desde el primer momento, seguramente luego de tantos años de tratamientos anticonceptivos se te complique los primeros meses pero no te preocupes, eso es completamente normal. Se recomienda hacer estos exámenes para ver la calidad y cantidad de huevos, además de ver si está todo en orden en tu cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Shizune! Sería ideal hacerlo, diremos que irás tú por esos exámenes y yo te acompañaré, así Raidō no sospechará.

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—¡Sí, sí! Será divertido. Tenemos casi la misma edad y debes apurarte si quieres ser madre en algún futuro cercano.

No quería que la conversación se volviera en su contra pero al parecer eso estaba pasando. Ya estaba cansada de que todo se tratara del tiempo y la maternidad, del hombre perfecto y del coito. Empezaba a extrañar los días en que sus mayores preocupaciones eran el papeleo y el cuidado de su mentora de toda la vida. Cuando para el resto, Tonton era suficiente maternidad para Shizune. Cuando los rumores no los escuchaba ni era lo suficiente importante como para protagonizarlos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con las dudas agolpándose en su cabeza. Inoichi y su ramo de rosas rojas como si no hubiese querido pensar más de lo obvio para conquistarla, Genma y sus celos irracionales en el café, y Yamato…

—¿Qué tal las cosas con Inoichi?

—Estoy viéndome con Yamato —replicó como si fuese un pecado.

—Pensé que estabas con Inoichi… ¿Estás engañándolo?

—No tengo nada formal con nadie. Inoichi parece sentirse comprometido conmigo pero no creo que le guste como dice que hace, ¿viste ese ramo de rosas rojas? ¡Es un florista! Puede hacerlo mejor. Y Genma…, se puso celoso de él. No sé lo que pretende. En cambio, Yamato…

—¿Qué con él?

—Es tan joven..., siento que de alguna forma lo pervierto.

—¡Así quería verlas, traidoras! —gritó Anko desde la puerta del local. Se abalanzó hacia las mesas como si fuese un camión poseído mientras los distintos meseros trataban detenerla, Iruka entró detrás, visiblemente afectado y avergonzado por la sobrerreacción. Shizune enrojeció y Suzume frunció el ceño—. Las invito a todas mis salidas a comer dulces y me traicionan a la primera salida que se les ocurre. ¡Qué malas amigas! Vámonos, llorica, te invito unos tragos.

—¡Señorita Anko!

* * *

Volvieron a la Academia con el rostro descompuesto. Debían recibir a los dos nuevos maestros que venían a reemplazar a los que ya habían jubilado ese mismo año; precisamente ellas, ya que desde ahora eran las dos maestras con más edad de toda la Academia. Esto implicaba que serían ellas las que jubilarían próximamente y aquello era tan extraño como la reacción de Anko, allá en la casa de muñecas, como le decía Raidō al lugar favorito de Suzume. Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas cuando Mitarashi se retiró de la misma forma en que llegó, avasalladoramente, atropellando a quien se le cruzaba. Había estado acompañada por el maestro Iruka, que trataba en vano calmar su mal temperamento.

No había hecho nada malo como para herirla tanto. Shizune estaba segura de que si Anko no la hallaba, iba por otra persona a buscar dulces y a su amor perdido. Ese era el caso del maestro Iruka en esos momentos y como él no sabía decir que no, estaba condenado a comer dulces rancios en todos los antros de la villa.

En la sala de maestros estaban Shino y Tenten. Cada uno se ubicaría en los puestos de sus antecesores y su trabajo esa tarde era mostrarles las instalaciones, sus lugares y todo lo que se necesitaba saber antes de su integración la semana entrante. Shizune no sabía qué cosas decirle a la chica nueva, puesto a que ella misma se sentía como la chica nueva, no la mujer que estaba más cercana a jubilar en el establecimiento. Miró de soslayo a Namida Suzume y vio con asombro que la mujer no paraba de hablarle al hombre más callado de su promoción. En cambio, ella, solo la había llevado al salón en el que le correspondía dictar sus clases y se había acabado todo el tour.

—Será mejor que le preguntes todo a Suzume una vez que termine su charla con Shino. No soy una autoridad aquí como ella, solo llevo unas cuantas semanas.

—Está bien, señorita Shizune —indicó con una sonrisa.

—Estaré afuera si me necesitas —respondió ella. Precisaba salir de ahí, no se sentía como una verdadera maestra y su pobre desempeño indicándole sus nuevas obligaciones a Tenten se lo habían demostrado. Ni siquiera sabía si sus clases le servían a sus alumnos. Y ya era la próxima a jubilar en la Academia junto a Suzume, era como si ya estuviese condenada a terminar sus días allí.

Una vez afuera, respiró hondo, lo más hondo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Estaba sobrepasada por Inoichi, Yamato y Genma en menor medida; además de los exámenes de fertilidad que Suzume quería que ambas hicieran, las rarezas de Anko y su estadía sin fin en la Academia. No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba profundamente a su mentora, si tan solo no estuviese enfadada con ella por mudarse, no habrían pasado la mayoría de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

Alguien se le acercó y colapsó.

—¿Genma? —preguntó extrañada. Miró hacia la puerta y vio cómo Tenten estaba tratando de organizar sus cosas en la sala de maestros y se sintió francamente ofendida cuando vio a Shiranui rondar las inmediaciones de la Academia para buscar a alguien tan menor, incluso más joven que Hana. Para Shizune estaba claro que no la buscaba ni a ella ni a Suzume—. No deberías venir aquí. Búscala en un bar o algo así.

—Ya no vas a los bares. Estás ocupada con todas tus citas.

La mente de Shizune dejó de hacer sinapsis.

—Claro que ya no voy, iba cuando… Olvídalo.

—Dilo —dijo él, sonriendo—, ibas cuando estábamos juntos.

—Ni siquiera estábamos juntos. Fue algo pasajero.

—¿Te gustaron las flores?

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Inoichi no iba a enviarle rosas rojas porque era demasiado obvio, cliché y tonto; tampoco le escribiría una tontería como «Para Shizune.» El hombre maduro sabía del romance porque trabajaba en ello por lo que le enviaría una metáfora que la hiciera evocar sus momentos juntos. Además, tampoco enviaría a su propia hija porque podría delatarse. Genma era el único inepto capaz de enviar rosas rojas, él hacía el amor y creaba una atmosfera romántica pero no era romántico como todas creían al final del día.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti —resolvió él. Su mirada coqueta lo decía todo.

Él era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a perder una chica. Solo era eso, todo lo que parecía estar cambiando en Shiranui Genma desaparecería apenas ella aceptara estar con él. No era real. Si tan solo fuese Hana para aceptarlo con los ojos cerrados y la nariz tapada en mucosidad.

—Adiós.

Se echó a andar hacia su departamento sin importar lo que le había dicho a Tenten ni la promesa que habían hecho con Suzume de irse juntas al Complejo de Fracasados. Genma la asfixiaba como no tenía idea, debía alejarse y huir lo más rápido de él antes de que la acorralara a besos y fuese imposible para ella escapar de su magia. Era una mujer demasiado débil contra sus encantos.

El edificio feo, húmedo y masculino apareció ante ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal, dejó que esta se cerrara pesadamente detrás de ella y el eco y estruendo que le siguió no le importó. Si había despertado el monstro del chisme, allá él. Pasó a un lado del rey de los fracasados, que salía de su departamento privilegiado junto a la chica ni muy bonita ni muy fea, y sintió que como él, a ella le sentaba bien el título de la reina de los fracasados. Y ambos podrían reinar en el edificio con peor reputación en la villa, él en el primer departamento y ella en el segundo, porque ella sería promovida hasta el primer piso.

Corrió hasta el último piso y abrió precipitadamente la puerta de su departamento con ganas de gritar, llorar y patalear. Entre la penumbra lo primero que vio fueron unos pétalos de flor y cuando encendió la luz estos se multiplicaron por todo el lugar. Eran distintos tipos de capullo repartido por cada rincón del departamento, los había de todos los colores y tamaños. Todos despedían una enorme cantidad de polen y ninguna era una rosa roja.

Una tarjeta llamó su atención y leyó unos trazos de hermosa caligrafía: «Yo puedo hacerlo mejor.»

Rodó los ojos, estaba segura de que Inoichi le vendió deliberadamente estas horrendas rosas rojas a Genma e inmediatamente se había encargado de llenarle el departamento a la médico para demostrar su valía, utilizando sus enormes habilidades psicópata-mentalistas en Tonbo para entrar en propiedad privada sin que fuese extraño para el resto de los residentes fracasados, ya que él caminaría hasta el sexto piso como normalmente lo hacía. Iruka en esos momentos estaba siguiendo por todos lados a la desquiciada de Anko... La pregunta era cómo lo haría para acarrear tantas flores sin despertar algún cuestionamiento, pero ya verían los efectos de las acciones de Inoichi en forma de rumores. Sin embargo, volviendo al tema de Genma y el rubio: ¿en qué momento esto se había transformado en una batalla entre egos masculinos?

Cerró la puerta y volvió a correr escaleras abajo. Si huía de uno, el otro aparecía con más fuerza, como si la golpeara y le sacara más de una pieza dental. No sabía dónde ir exactamente, por lo que solo dejó que sus piernas la llevaran lejos de los hombres que simplemente no la quería. Estaba segura de ello y sin pensarlo se detuvo en el departamento del segundo piso, a un lado del de Genma. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que Raidō le abriera con una expresión de sorpresa, Shizune podía entrar cuando quisiera, como había quedado claro el día que entró a encarar a Genma a través de la pared, encontrándolo en las peores de las situaciones.

—Necesito hablar con alguien. —El guardaespaldas se hizo a un lado para que la morena entrara pero negó con la cabeza—. No es conveniente.

—Hablemos afuera, estoy esperando a Suzume.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta afuera del edificio. Se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la puerta y Raidō se quedó de pie frente a ellas para quedar a una altura razonable de la ex de Genma. Shizune se sintió culpable de conspirar esa misma tarde en contra de él, la única persona capaz de contenerla en esos momentos.

—Aparentemente, Genma quiere volver conmigo e Inoichi quiere lo mismo pero siento que es más una batalla de egos. Y Yamato… Es tan dulce pero él no me quería antes de ir por ese estúpido libro pervertido que ni siquiera he leído. No sé qué hacer, ¿tengo que elegir a uno?

Raidō no respondió.

—Sé que es tonto decirlo pero me quedaré sola si no decido nada y no es lo que quiero. Me alejé de la señora Tsunade para evitarlo.

—Dale tiempo. —Fue lo único que él dijo—. Ya sabrás lo que quieres, sea Yamato, Genma o Inoichi, y si pasa mucho tiempo, significa que no es ninguno de los tres.

—¿Tiempo? —intentó reír—. Eres tú el que siempre dice que perder tiempo es como perder dinero.

—No estás trabajando.

—Raidō —lo llamó luego de unos segundos de duda, la maestra de la Academia ahora era la que ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Es que él estaba dejando pasar tiempo indefinido para darse cuenta que no era ella la indicada? Dejaba pasar el tiempo para que ver si existía otra mujer que pudiese llenar el vacío mejor que Suzume, llenarle el pecho de emoción palpitante y rebosante de juventud. Porque con la mujer de rizos oscuros ya habían pasado eras y no había nada más por conocer ni sentirse emocionado, solo costumbre y conformidad. Arrugó el mentón pensando en el amor de niña que ella le tenía pero no sintió rabia contra él, porque Shizune buscaba lo mismo. En esos momentos en capitán la miraba expectante, a la espera de su resolución pero ella no fue capaz de decir lo que pensaba—. Gracias por escucharme. Nos vemos en otro momento.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó con su voz plana y ronca. Desde la primera vez en el edificio, él era el único que parecía verla de verdad.

—Sí, creo que necesito tomar aire…

—¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No, debes esperar a Suzume. Quédate tranquilo.

Se levantó con pesar y se echó a andar hacia el parque que estaba cerca. Sentía que el capitán con el rostro quemado la seguía con la mirada hasta que su silueta se perdió en la ciudad que perdía lentamente su luminosidad natural, dando paso a unos cuantos faroles que tímidamente empezaban a encenderse. Con cada paso que daba se adentraba más en el dominio de los árboles y las bancas de piedra perdidas entre ellos. Se sentó en uno de ellos y ocultó la cara entre las manos para luego suspirar repetidas veces. Raidō tenía razón, estaba volviéndose loca entre tantos hombres, así que debía dejar que el tiempo trajera la claridad y la claridad la resolución de su problema. Si tan solo la deidad en turno le hubiese otorgado la oportunidad de disfrutarlos por separado y con tiempo de sobra para conocerlos de verdad. Haber tenido años de relación, una ruptura con meses de sanación y un enamoramiento que llegara a reencantarla. De Inochi a Genma había sido un tiempo tan breve que le parecía una tontería irreal. ¿Cómo tomaría una decisión tan crucial si la estaban hostigando tanto? Y no era que fuese tanto, pero podía volverse peor con el tiempo.

—Señorita Shizune —la llamaron de pronto y ella quiso salir corriendo otra vez—. Sabía que la encontraría aquí.

—Yamato.

—Estaba deseando verla otra vez. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

—No, la verdad. ¿Tú?

La morena lo vio caminar hasta ella con el sigilo que lo caracterizaba. En la cara tenía una sonrisa apacible a pesar de esos ojos almendrados con los que fácilmente podía asustar a unos cuantos con sus modos de amenazar. Se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento macizo en una posición bastante relajaba en torno a la mujer; no así estaba la morena. Se sentía tensa, llevaban unos días viéndose con el capitán y todos los encuentros eran relajados y agradables. Siempre ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche en algún lugar de la aldea. Compartían besos, caricias y abrazos como si no se les fuese permitido. Ella con treinta y uno y él con veintiséis. Constantemente le hablaba del libro y sus secretos y lo mucho que le recordaba a la protagonista. En esos momentos, ella se incomodaba y trataba de desviar el tema.

—No, pasaba por aquí y tuve suerte. —Sonrió, a ella le pareció muy cruel en esos momentos—. ¿Se siente bien?

—No.

—¿Es lo mismo que le molestaba ayer?

A Shizune se le iluminó el rostro brevemente, habían estado en ese mismo parque el día anterior y ella aún no quería que las clases en la Academia se reanudaran. Era tarde y no sentía el sueño que debía sentir para empezar bien al día siguiente, Yamato la consoló rodeándola por sus hombros con un brazo mientras caminaban en la oscuridad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿es lo que le molesta normalmente?

La morena se rió; no, no era porque fuese cinco años menor que ella, pero sí quería que fuese eso. No le había dicho que antes había estado con Genma en una relación poco formal e inmediatamente después estuvo con Inoichi en algo un poco más formal. No era relevante para ella mencionarlo, porque como todo eso había llegado con rapidez, parecía que se acababa de la misma forma. Si su suerte seguía igual, Yamato tampoco querría una relación normal con ella. Era mejor si lo mantenía en las sombras.

—Sí, es eso —mintió—. Eres muy joven para mí.

—Pronto estaré de cumpleaños, señorita Shizune —bromeó él.

—Yo también y seguirá igual.

* * *

_Gracias a Ragdoll Physics por ser fiel y adorar la historias quizás más que yo (?)._

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo:_

—Estás gordo.

—¡_Tsuna_!

—Y asqueroso.


	9. Tobitake Tonbo

_Taanto no me demoré. Costó, pero aquí está._

* * *

**Capítulo Fracasado IX: **

Tobitake Tonbo.

* * *

El Hospital nunca le pareció tan aterrador.

Ella de bata y a la espera de que su médico tratante le ensartara un dispositivo en las piernas.., si el karma la atacaba por haberle bajado los pantalones a Inoichi en su momento, pues ya entendía el grueso de sus acciones a la perfección. Nunca más atacaría a sus ex en medio de una revisión médica anual. Suspiró cuando su médico llegó y le sonrió; Shizune respondió con el mismo gesto pero no fue del todo sincero, puesto a que su mente acongojada repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta: ¿porqué los médicos en ginecología siempre eran hombres?

—Bien, señorita Shizune, entiendo que usted quiere hacerse estos exámenes porque quiere concebir en un próximo futuro. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —dijo el hombre mientras se ponía los guantes de latex blancos y procedía a ponerle un preservativo y toneladas de gel al aparato fálico que tenía en las manos. Ya le habían sacado sangre, le habían hecho una ecografía y ahora venía lo peor: la cámara transvaginal y el raspado. Como médico, la morena sabía que preguntaba esas cosas para desviar la atención del aparato. Ella asintió y cerró los ojos—. ¿El padre está en una misión y por ello está ausente?

—Sí —dijo sabiendo que era una mentira pero solo quería que las preguntas se acabaran al igual que el examen. Sentía que estaba sudando copiosamente bajo la bata.

—Debe estar muy feliz. No hay mejor edad para concebir que esta.

—Sí —volvió a decir. Ninguno de los tres sería feliz, aunque Inoichi tuviese la vasectomía y las posibilidades de que concibiera fueran casi nulas; Genma desaparecería seguramente y volvería a mirar si fuese una niña la que se formara en las entrañas de la morena…, y Yamato pues todavía no era candidato todavía. Por lo tanto, Genma era el único que podría preñarla.

El médico se movió intranquilo y le insertó el aparato fálico sin previo aviso. Ella soltó un chillido al sentir que le desgarraba toda la cavidad vaginal en el acto.

—No es para tanto —indicó el médico con una sonrisa y ella lo odió—. No eres virgen, ¿o sí? —Ella negó—. Entonces no veo cuál es tu problema. —No contestó ante esa barbaridad y se limitó a observar el monitor que mostraba el video de sus interiores—. ¡Mira el feto!

—¿Qué? —gritó enseguida y él se rió.

—Solo era una broma… Bien, saqué las fotos del ovario izquierdo y derecho, el cuello uterino y demases. No veo nada extraño. Tus resultados deben estar mañana. ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Ella salió de la consulta caminando como si todavía tuviese atorada la cámara vaginal entre las piernas y se sorprendió lo poco exagerada que se comportaba Suzume al compararse con ella.

—¡Ya quiero que lleguen todos los resultados! —gritó entusiasta—. Te invito un dulce, ¿quieres?

—No, gracias, Suzume.

—¿Todavía no superas el escándalo de Anko? —preguntó estupefacta. La idea de ser madre la estaba volviendo osada—. No dejes que su personalidad infantil te domina, recuérdalo, eres mayor que ella. Lo único que me apena de ese día es que ahora el maestro Iruka se siente obligado a estar con ella.

—Quizás él sea una buena influencia para ella, ¿quién sabe?

—Creo que ella es una mala influencia para él. —Suzume era demasiado dura y cerrada, y Shizune sintió la asfixia que Raidō debía sentir con ella.

—Estoy cansada, debo pasar a la Torre por Tonton aún. ¿Dejamos los dulces para otro día?

Caminó como pudo por la Aldea. Era lunes y había pedido libre junto con Suzume ese día para hacerse los exámenes de fertilidad. Había sido una buena jugada ya que ambos cursos de estudiantes se los habrían dado a los nuevos profesores: Shino y Tenten. Tendrían su día libre y ellos probarían su valía como profesores al mismo tiempo. El lapso en el departamento de ginecología solo le había consumido parte de la mañana y no podía imaginar qué sería lo que haría el resto del día. Sin embargo, con sus pies en el recinto de su mentora, parecía tonta pensando en esas cosas. Tsunade la atraparía y la hostigaría, y sus ayudantes seguramente la atiborrarían de chismes y preguntas. Se dio ánimos.

—Buenos días, señorita Shizune —disparó Kotetsu al verla entrar.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo ha estado?

—No me quejo. —Si lo hiciera, le iría pésimo—. ¿Supo que habrá una junta de maestros? ¿Está invitada?

—No lo sabía, seguramente se me iba a informar esta mañana pero me ausenté. ¿Junta de maestros? ¿Es algo así como una fiesta?

—Una noche de juerga, pero no se impresione: los maestros de la Academia no son buenos para trasnochar así que no espere que haya mucha diversión, a menos que también inviten a los examinadores también. La señorita Anko seguro aviva la juerga. ¿Por qué se ausentó a trabajar?

—Exámenes médicos, tú sabes, los médicos somos los peores hipocondriacos —bromeó y pareció bastar para que la curiosidad de Kotetsu fuese saciada—. ¿Está la señora Tsunade?

—Oh, claro que sí. Ha estado de buen humor esta mañana. Espero que al fin haya encontrado a un hombre decente.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó esperanzada—. ¿Piensas que sale con alguien?

—Eso dicen los rumores, pero claro, son un poco viejos. Quiero creer que se hicieron realidad.

—Ojalá —le dijo para ser parte de los rumores de modo que no la involucrasen a ella—. Deséame suerte.

—Mucha suerte, señorita.

Tocó la puerta con prudencia. No quería perturbar la aparente tranquilidad con una tontería, después de todo, estaba más que oxidada en todo lo relacionado a ese lugar. Con mucho pesar, ahora la Academia era lo que reconocía como cotidiano, regular, normal. Esperó unos cuantos segundos y oyó la voz de su mentora dándole luz verde para que pasara. No era una voz mandona, enojada o arisca, era bastante corriente. Al abrir la puerta, vio que la rubia voluptuosa estaba con una expresión facial relajada mientras leía documentos, a su lado había una taza vacía de té y Tonton reposaba en su regazo.

Para Shizune era evidente: la mujer estaba sufriendo por dentro.

—¿Cómo está?

—Shizune, te esperaba para más tarde.

—Lo sé, tuve que hacerme uno exámenes…

—De fertilidad, tengo entendido, ¿es que ahora serás madre, Shizune?

—No es lo que parece —dijo molesta y avergonzada, la rubia ya sabía todo lo que debía saber, ¿para qué se molestaba en preguntar tonterías que le eran conocidas?—. La verdad es que solo acompañaba a Suzume, ella es la que quiere ser madre.

—Lo sé, debería dejar de hostigar a Namiashi y quizás así podría conseguirlo. No es muy inteligente. Podría cambiar de pareja y seguro queda embarazada enseguida, además tendría un bebé más lindo.

La morena se sintió ofendida.

—Bueno, hay que estar en sus zapatos para decir algo así.

Tsunade dejó el documento de lado y por fin la miró a los ojos con esos dos fríos pozos de miel. La morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina que la hizo enderezar inmediatamente, alejó el miedo sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y se aproximó al escritorio totalmente decidida. Años de abusos desmedidos de su cruel mentora la habían hecho casi inmune.

—¿Quiere hablar del maestro Iruka?

—No.

—Tiene que hablarlo alguna vez. No puede ignorarlo más, sé que solo es un chunin pero él es un gran maestro y nadie más que él conoce mejor a los estudiantes y supe que ya no trabajaba en la Torre junto a usted en la entrega de misiones. Está deprimido al igual que usted pero deben seguir adelante. Quizás podrían arreglar lo que tenían.

Tsunade no respondió en mucho tiempo, tiempo que a la morena le pareció eterno, pero cuando por fin separó los labios no fue para nada alentador.

—Bien, puede volver a su antiguo trabajo en la entrega de misiones. ¿Algo más?

—Ahora que lo dice, sí: por favor, deje de seguir todos mis pasos con espías. Ya sé que tiene a Anko apostada como mi espía, está lo suficientemente loca y calificada para la misión que le dio, pero ya es suficiente. Si quiere saber de mí, vaya a mi departamento y charlamos.

—Pasaré la noche contigo. Ahora, vete, estás interrumpiéndome.

Tonton saltó del regazo de la rubia y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, el cerdito la miró por encima del hombro para instarla a abandonar el lugar antes de que la furia de la Quinta cayera sobre ambos.

Llegaron al departamento y Shizune se preparó para la gran noche. Así que limpió todo y guardó todo lo de valor o irremplazable para que la rubia no terminara destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Si había algo que podía destruir, eso era todo lo que Izumo podía reponer, y esos eran los muebles demasiado viejos y feos como para extrañarlos.

Tsunade cumplió y apareció en su puerta apenas oscureció. Al abrirle y dejarla entrar, por el rabillo del ojo notó una notificación pegada en la puerta del maestro, la cual probablemente era su reinserción al trabajo de entrega de misiones.

Recostarse junto a Tsunade fue irreal. Se acomodó junto a la rubia entre las sábanas tan temerosa como si la cama no fuese de ella, a la espera de que la mujer se fuese a despertar para gritarle; pero no sucedió, tampoco la hostigó con preguntas embarazosas, la rubia siguió durmiendo como si nada y ella, Shizune, se quedó mirando hacia el techo sin otra cosa que hacer, dándole espacio a pensar en todas las tonterías de su vida… Y fue así como se acordó de su compañero y amigo novio de Suzume. Las palabras de Raidō le habían calado hasta los huesos. ¿Y si ninguno realmente le gustaba? ¿Y si solo estaba cayendo en las redes masculinas mediante fuerzas sexuales? Por fin se permitió ver a la mujer que dormía a su lado e imaginó que las cosas seguirían iguales por veinte años más de haber mantenido su residencia junto a ella. Sin duda, Tsunade la había extrañado tanto como Shizune la había extrañado a ella; pero las tonterías de la mujer la habían llevado demasiado lejos. Se debía sentir sola y peor con el tema de Iruka a cuestas. Sin pensarlo la abrazó y se quedó dormida.

Soñó tonterías y se sintió aliviada al momento de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Era de día y oyó un desastre en la cocina que terminó por despertarla. Olvidando que había dormido acompañada, se levantó al trote y encontró a su maestra con una sartén en la mano y una expresión huraña. Tonton la miraba sentado en la silla con un montón de libros de medicina apilados, esperando el desayuno que jamás llegaba.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—Sí, no tienes nada en tu lindo departamento.

—No he tenido tiempo de reabastecerme, perdone.

—Estás ocupada con tus citas con los fracasados y tus flores —resopló indignada—. ¿Ahora te revuelcas con Tonbo?

Inoichi no era lo suficientemente valiente como para caer en un rumor. Su abejita podía ponerse celosa, así que enviaba a su subordinado para hacer el trabajo sucio a plena luz del día.

—No, es una tontería que se le ocurrió a Izumo, supongo —mintió. Sacó de su despensa una de la infinidad de cajas plásticas que allí guardaba y la volcó en el plato del cerdito. Eran miles de pétalos de distintos tipos de flor y luego se dedicó a complementar el plato, picando fruta para él.

—Ahora sé dónde dejaste todas esas flores de Inoichi.

—¿Desayuno? —dijo ella para desviar la atención de su mentora y que ella no notara su sonrojo. Estar con Tsunade la hacía vulnerable: así que no quería que supiera más de su relación con el género masculino. Seguía siendo una amateur cualquiera y seguro Tsunade le podía dar infinitas cátedras.

—Espero por él. Sin embargo, no me apetece comer pétalos y fruta.

—Un segundo —dijo ella con todas las ideas drenadas por su vergüenza. Como ella misma había dicho, no había tenido tiempo de comprar comida. Se había alimentado de dulces de Anko y Suzume ese último tiempo, además, con el almuerzo en la Academia le era suficiente para suplir la nutrición del día. Los dulces eran los que la mantenían despierta. Oh, dios, ¡se estaba transformando en Iruka! Tapando su mente atormentada con dulces… Aunque, luego de abastecerlo a él durante mucho tiempo, se le hacía lógico que fuese hacia allá para darle algo de comer a Tsunade—. ¡Solo un segundo!

Salió del departamento bajo la mirada atenta de Tsunade y Tonton. Caminó en línea recta hasta el departamento que aún tenía la notificación pegada en la puerta y tocó tres veces, como solía hacerlo, para que el maestro de la Academia supiera que era ella. A través de los constantes abastecimientos por parte de la morena a Umino durante su depresión y sus encuentros en la Academia posteriores, ya habían desarrollado una cierta amistad que incluía códigos.

Iruka salió con su taza de té con endulzante a recibirla, pareciendo tener un optimismo renovado. El día le sonreía finalmente.

—¡Señorita Shizune! Qué gusto verla tan temprano, ¿caminamos juntos al trabajo?

Shizune tenía expresión de espanto.

—¿Tienes desayuno? Tengo un invitado y no tengo nada —dijo nerviosa y totalmente tensa, si alguien la botara al suelo, seguro se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Pase —murmuró quedamente—, tengo galletas y unos cuantos dulces —confidenció amistosamente, tratando de imaginar a qué hombre escondía la morena detrás de su puerta. Tomó un sorbo a su té mientras sacaba la notificación de la puerta y Shizune registraba las estanterías del moreno.

Oyó como rasgada el sello de la notificación y suspiraba intranquilo, seguro no gustándole lo que decía el papel. Shizune sacó un paquete de galletas de arroz y unas cuantas cosas para untarle encima, además de unas bolsas de té y un dulce. Iba llegando a la puerta cuando oyó lo que no quería oír:

—Estás gordo.

—¡_Tsuna_!

—Y asqueroso. —Terminó por desgarrarle el corazón al pobre maestro cuando Shizune apareció en la puerta para interferir y, quizás, intervenir ante más insultos como esos. Tsunade estaba en la puerta de su departamento, lista para irse con Tonton a la Torre: —. Haré que Kotetsu me sirva el desayuno, me llevaré a Tonton, adiós Shizune.

—¡Señora Tsunade!

Pero ya era tarde y el daño ya estaba hecho.

Terminaron comiendo juntos en el pasillo todo lo que Shizune había robado previamente para servirle desayuno a su mentora. Ella porque no tenía nada para comer y él porque el azúcar le sentaba bien en estados depresivos. Todo ocurrió en silencio, la morena sabía que estaba demás decir palabras de aliento cuando el corazón estaba roto sin remedio.

Iruka removió las migas de su pequeña panza y se levantó del suelo frío y sucio del edificio fracasado.

—Es hora de ir a clases.

—¿No quiere que lo reemplace hoy?

—No, no tiene sentido seguir faltando. Tengo cuentas que pagar —dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se adentró en su departamento para alisarse para salir. Shizune lo imitó.

Caminaron en silencio todo el tramo. Y Shizune se atragantó cuando por fin vieron el recinto educacional materializarse al final de la calle.

—Es mi culpa, creí que si volvían a verse podrían arreglarse.

—No es su culpa, señorita, tenía buenas intenciones. _Tsuna_ ya no me quiere, no tengo nada más que hacer al respecto.

—Creo que sí lo quiere, solo está asustada. Ya sabe, luego de que estás tanto tiempo solo, es difícil estar con alguien. —Iruka no contestó, ya no quería hablar del tema—. ¿Y sabe? Si quiere no tome el puesto. No esté poniéndose en situaciones dolorosas. ¡No la vea más hasta que sane por completo!

El hombre moreno se detuvo abruptamente y Shizune tuvo que volverse por sobre sus pasos para mirar lo que ocurría con él.

—¿Sabe qué? Tiene razón, rechazaré este puesto y no pensaré más en la señora Tsunade.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —gritó contenta.

—¡Y usted hará lo mismo!

—¿Qué? —Shizune dejó de hacer sinapsis. ¿Cuál era el problema de todo el mundo? ¿Por qué todos querían incluirla en sus planes personales? No quería ser madre aún y tampoco estaba segura de qué personaje masculino debía olvidar. Debía seguir el ejemplo del amable maestro Iruka y rechazar el puesto de maestra de artes medicinales.

—¡Lo que escuchó! Olvídese de Genma e Inoichi. Estaremos los dos en una especie de retiro espiritual para reencontrarnos con nosotros mismos. ¡Cada vez que flaqueen sus fuerzas, ahí estaré yo!

* * *

Gracias al maestro Iruka, ahora solo le quedaba Yamato como opción.

Eso le alivianaba el alma como no tenía idea y, sin dudas, el maestro Iruka estaba igual de ligero que ella. Tomando las palabras de Anko, su exnovia, ambos hombres eran horribles personas, ¿cómo no había pensado en la opción de eliminarlos de su mente? ¿Ahora qué diría Raidō? «Ya sabes cuál, ahora espera un tiempo prudente para ver si Yamato es a quién quieres», porque para su quemado amigo, el tiempo en la vida personal se puede malgastar hasta estar completamente seguro si quieres estar toda la vida con alguien, aunque la espera sea toda la vida.

Estaba en la sala de profesores tomándose su primer café del día. La primera clase había hecho un examen sorpresa solo para que su mente se ocupara de pensar en todas las posibilidades, y como era de esperar, sus alumnos utilizaron todo el tiempo pedagógico para resolverlo. Suzume había irrumpido silenciosamente en una oportunidad para entregarle más hojas de examen sorpresa con una invitación escondida entremedio. Esto causó extrañeza entre sus alumnos pero no pasó mucho para que volvieran a intentar resolver las preguntas de medicina básica. Shizune rió al ver la invitación, era una tarjeta roja bastante elegante, pero no se sintió capaz de ver el contenido en medio de la clase, por lo que esperó al receso para abrirla.

«Academia, viernes a las 11 p.m.».

Qué blasfemo sonaba eso, pero con las palabras de Kotetsu en la cabeza: los profesores no son tan dados a las noches de juerga. No irían a armar un escándalo sobre los pupitres de sus propios alumnos y luego actuar como si nada el lunes siguiente. Sin embargo, el hecho de los examinadores pudiesen ser parte de aquel magno evento la tenía preocupada. ¿Iría a golpearlas a ella y a Suzume por no ser las amigas que ella quería que fuesen? Observó al maestro Iruka ponerle endulzante a su té y pareció llamarlo con la mirada. Ahora eran íntimos.

—¿Vendrá este viernes?

—No lo sé, señorita Shizune. No me gusta salir tanto.

—Tampoco estoy muy animada —respondió ella.

—Bueno, debemos cambiar esto. Hagamos cosas nuevas y atrevidas —sonrió él y le palmeó el hombro para ir a mirar por la ventana a los chiquillos que jugaban en el patio. Ella ya había tenido bastante con juergas pero esta parecía distinta, seguramente servían jugo y gaseosa en vez de licores fuertes.

Shizune se levantó y se aproximó a la ventana.

—¿Usted cree que venga Anko? —Susurró un tanto culpable. Ella se había nombrado como la psicópata de la villa y podía tener fácilmente a un espía para ella. ¿Y si era el mismísimo Iruka?

—No lo sé, no he hablado con ella. Está en misión, quizás no llegue el viernes.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

—Mmm, ayer por la tarde. La acompañé a las puertas y se fue.

—¿Ya son amigos? —Preguntó entonces, quizás Anko lo había forzado a acompañarla hasta las puertas de la aldea.

—Sí, es una chica bastante sola después de todo. Necesita el apoyo que usted me dio a mí en mi momento.

Shizune sonrió enternecida y volvió a su lugar en el escritorio en común para sentir una extraña sensación de satisfacción. Por muy malas que fueras las cosas, algo debía estar haciendo bien. Y la pequeña buena acción que había hecho, tímidamente se estaba propagando hacia una tercera persona. Ojalá Anko hiciera lo mismo en algún momento; también Suzume, a quién había apoyado de la misma forma.

Se escurrió en la silla a la espera de que el receso terminara, mientras bebía pequeños sorbos de su bebida caliente.

En la puerta apareció Suzume, quién debía estar en esos momentos en el patio junto a los chicos de guardia, entró emocionada y casi atropellando a los demás profesores que iban y venían por el pasillo. La morena la miró extrañada, seguro tenía que haberle pasado algo importante y dejado a los nuevos profesores, Shino y Tenten, en guardia, como todos los demás profesores. Se abusaba bastante de los nuevos, era algo así como la iniciación, cosa que a protegida de Tsunade no lo ocurrió, por obvias razones.

—¡Señorita Shizune! —Exclamó Suzume al verla, llevaba en sus manos dos sobres inmensos con miles y miles de sobres en su interior—. Llegaron.

—¿Qué llegó? —preguntó la morena, recibiendo uno de los sobres en sus manos. Estaba titulado con su nombre y veía del Hospital. La piel se le erizó y su corazón bombeó sangre, alarmada.

—¡Los exámenes! Los mandé a pedir para que llegaran a la Academia, ¿estuve mal? Después de todo, eres médico y sabes qué es lo que dicen.

Shizune sonrió y gustosa recibió su gran sobre para leer cada uno de los sobrecitos de Suzume para poder realizar su veredicto. Todo estaba bien, en orden, bajo su ojo clínico y los parámetros del laboratorio, es más, eran como si fueran de una mujer unos diez años menor que la novia de Raidō. Definitivamente, y en todos los aspectos, Suzume era una mujer anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una jovencita, con óvulos más jóvenes aún.

—Bueno, Suzume, tienes bastantes huevos y de buena calidad. No tienes que apurarte tanto en ser madre, puedes serlo cuando lo desees.

La maestra de cabello ondulado saltó de emoción y luego la abrazó fuertemente, la morena notó que de sus ojos salían lagrimones de felicidad, como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de encima al fin. La poca empatía de Raidō hacia su urgencia de ser madre no era un gran impedimento en esos momentos. Ahora solo tenía que poner en marcha su plan, dejar las pastillas de anticoncepción y fingir tomarlas hasta que ¡oh! El milagro de la vida ocurra. Casi se sentía culpable ante ese pensamiento, ella literalmente había traicionado al único hombre que podía llamar amigo y no canalla, ya que había sido la que maquinó el plan junto a una de sus amigas del trabajo. ¿Raidō de padre? No podía imaginarlo.

—Recuerda que el efecto de las pastillas aún puede ser anticonceptivo los primeros meses. También te recetaré unas vitaminas.

—¡Ya lo sé! Ahora dime, ¿cómo estás tú en fertilidad?

Shizune suspiró intranquila. Volcó sobre su escritorio con temor todos los sobres que habitaban dentro del sobre nodriza. Rasgó cada uno con meticuloso orden y sacó cada papel para leerlo con detalle. Uno a uno, mostraban los parámetros enrarecidos. No entendió y volvió a leerlos.

—¿Qué dicen? —Instó Suzume, sentándose a su lado.

Shizune enmudeció. Genma no tendría a sus hijas, al menos no de ella.

—No soy fértil.

En ese instante, sonó la campana que volvía a confiarlos a todos dentro de los salones. Shizune oía un zumbido en los oídos, como si la noticia hubiese sido una bomba y todos sus sentidos hubiesen muerto en un segundo. A menos que fuese un milagro, sus interiores no fueran tan hostiles como matar a todos esos renacuajos apenas fuesen expulsados y sus óvulos no fuesen tan fracasados, quizás podría tener alguna clase de descendencia. El drama llegó a sus pensamientos y se preguntó a sí misma: ¿y qué? No tenía madera de novia, nadie la quería lo suficiente como dar ese gran paso. Y luego lo entendió: por muchos encuentros que hubiese tenido con Genma sin protección, no importaba, porque ella ya estaba blindada con un sistema completamente natural y suyo. Con Inoichi, era como si remaran para el mismo lado, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro: él no expulsaba renacuajos y ella tenía óvulos que no servían.

—Oh, Shizune, ¡cuánto lo lamento! —dijo la maestra pero ella estaba en otro mundo—. ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted?

—No, gracias —respondió con un tono despreocupado —. Debo ir a mi clase, estuve viendo los exámenes y no puedo creer lo mal que están. Revisamos una y otra vez las materias.

—Señorita Shizune, puede ir a casa si desea —intervino Iruka, tomándola del hombro delicadamente, su rostro denotada demasiada empatía.

—Está bien.

—Hágame caso —reiteró él—. Yo tomaré su curso.

—Estará bien, señorita Shizune —dijo Suzume y la abrazó—, le llevaremos todo lo que necesite.

—Estaré bien, ¿sí?

Salió caminando de la sala de maestros como si alguien estuviese siguiéndola, siendo la verdad otra. Ninguno de los dos maestros quiso seguir insistiendo. La morena se desplazó por el pasillo, pasando por los salones de Tenten y de Iruka, cruzándose con Shino y uno que otro maestro rezagado hasta que llegó a su destino. Los chicos estaban distribuidos en sus respectivos asientos pero no muy bien portados. Algunos estaban sentados en sus puestos, sí, pero algunos estaban parados, otros con el trasero sobre las mesas; y absolutamente ninguno se molestó en sentarse como era debido apenas ella entró. Se tomaron su tiempo y como pequeñas babosas comenzaron ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares con una lentitud que la enfadó.

—Debo decir que jamás había visto peores exámenes —graznó—, y lo repetirán hasta que lo hagan bien.

Hubo un malestar general.

—Silencio.

Shizune salió para imprimir nuevos exámenes. Sin embargo, no volvió.

* * *

_Soy una malvada con ella, lo sé. Y gracias a mi querida hermana y lectora Ragdoll Physics, sé que esta historia es una de tus favs :D YA ARDERÁ TROYA._

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo._

_—¿Cómo puedes dormir de noche?_

_—Tú sabes bien cómo lo hago. Sábanas y almohadas._


End file.
